We're Bests Friends
by JudyOswald
Summary: Lizzle Hubble revient à New York, sa ville d'enfance, après 11 ans de vie à Berlin. Elle retrouve ses amis Peter Parker et Harry Osborn. Mais à elle va apprendre que tous deux ont bien changé. Ce que Liz' ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle sera bien plus importante pour Harry et elle finira par le découvrir bien assez tôt. HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je suis de retour à New York, je viens de terminer mes études en Allemagne. J'y suis restée plus de dix ans là-bas. Mes parents ayant été mutés pour un nouveau travail. Bien mieux payé, et placé dans la capitale. Je suis devenue bilingue. Pourquoi je suis retournée dans la ville de mon enfance ? J'avais trouvé moi aussi un emploi dans le journalisme, correspondant à la finance et à la technologie chez Oscorp Industries. Mais quelque chose me manquait. Des souvenirs jaillissaient depuis quelques années dans ma tête. Me rappelant certaines personnes que j'avais connues ici. Et maintenant, je travaille pour l'un d'eux. Le père Osborn.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis de retour, je peux seulement que maintenant me reposer. J'ai enfin le droit d'avoir quelques jours de repos, trois, à vrai dire, de quoi en profiter pour revoir quelques personnes dont je me souviens justement parfaitement, mais je ne sais même pas s'ils habitent encore ici. En rentrant chez moi, je me jette sur mon ordinateur pour chercher le nom de Parker. Je mets un certain moment avant de trouver une véritable adresse. Je la note, et me dépêche de sortir de chez moi. Je ne sais pas du tout comment y aller. Je connais à peine le chemin pour me rendre au travail et revenir à la maison. Je prends finalement le taxi, dès que j'arrive à en choper un sur le trottoir un peu plus loin de ma porte d'entrée. Je lui file l'adresse et il m'emmène sans broncher devant chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve enfin dans sa rue et le taxi me laisse devant sa maison. Je regarde depuis ma fenêtre la façon dont ce lieu a été construit. Je suis curieuse, j'aime bien regarder où je mets les pieds. Non pas pour en faire un article, mais pour mon intéressement personnel. Je souffle et me lance en sortant définitivement de la voiture après avoir payé le taxi. Plus je m'avance vers les escaliers qui me mènent à cette porte, le stresse monte. Va-t-il me reconnaitre ? Sait-il que j'existe encore ? C'est ce genre de questions qui me font généralement rebrousser chemin et abandonner alors que je suis si près du but. Mais je devais en avoir le cœur net, heureusement pour moi, un côté courageux qui me permet de donner une réponse positive ou non à mes doutes du moment. Alors que j'allais frapper énergiquement à la porte, je vois une jeune femme à la chevelure châtain foncé, et plutôt âgée, ouvre la porte. Comment savait-elle que j'allais frapper ? Était-elle devin ?

— Excusez-moi, mais vous marchez sur notre journal, dit-elle en me montrant du doigt ce fameux journal.

Je m'excuse et me baisse pour le lui donner, la main tremblante. Ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. Dois-je me lancer ou plutôt partir ? Je secoue la tête pour me redonner une dose de motivation.

— Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?

— Oui, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si Peter Parker vivait toujours ici ?

— Bien sûr, mais il est encore en train de dormir. Dois-je le réveiller ?

— Euh… Pas nécessairement.

— Est-ce important ?

— À vrai dire, si je suis là, c'est parce que je suis de retour à New York. Vous ne devez sûrement plus vous rappeler de moi. Ça doit bien faire, onze an que je suis partie en Allemagne.

— Nous nous connaissons ? Peut-être que si vous me disiez comment vous vous appelez, des souvenirs me reviendraient.

— Je m'appelle Lizzle Hubble, j'étais dans la même école que lui et Harry Osborn.

— Ha, je me souviens d'Harry. Et de vous. On ne vous appelait pas les inséparables ?

— Si ! Mais finalement, nous avons tous pris des chemins différents.

— Venez, entrez.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Je repasserais !

— Vous ne nous dérangez pas, je vais aller réveiller Peter. Il sera ravi de vous revoir.

— S'il se souvient de moi.

J'entre alors un peu plus tranquille, mais toujours aussi agitée à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau un vieil ami d'enfance. Allait-il avoir la même réaction positive que cette femme dont je ne connais même pas son prénom ?

Évidemment, même si la décoration change dans chaque maison que je rencontre, il y a toujours ce rituel typique, où tu vois des photos de familles partout dès que nous entrons dans le couloir. Je peux voir au fur et à mesure que j'avance, le changement physique total de Peter. Grandissant au fur et à mesure. Je finis par m'arrêter avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, devant une photo où lui et une femme semblent très complices, et plutôt jolie avec sa chevelure blonde. La femme remarque que je me suis arrêtée et revient vers moi. Elle prend la photo et la met au plus près de mes yeux comme si je ne la voyais pas assez bien.

— C'est la petite amie de mon Peter, Gwen. Ça fait quelques années qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant. Elle est tellement parfaite comme belle-fille. J'aimerais bien qu'ils marient.

À cette remarque, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur, mais j'étais tout de même très contente pour lui, qu'il est trouvé chaussure à son pied, ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas pour moi, ayant vécu pendant de longues années avec le passé que nous avions en commun. Je ne pouvais pas oublier notre trio.

Je lui lance un faible sourire, puis elle repose la photo avec délicatesse sur le meuble. Elle m'invite de nouveau à la suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Nous y entrons, et cette fois, c'est une pièce très lumineuse, qui s'ouvre à ma vue. Très bien meublée également. Elle devait sûrement avoir tous les ustensiles nécessaires pour accueillir au moins dix invités.

— Asseyez-vous ! Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du thé ? Un café ?

— Du thé, de préférence, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— Bien sûr que non !

Elle s'active à me préparer mon encas, avant mon diner de ce soir. Je n'avais presque rien mangé de la journée.

— Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis May Parker, la tante de Peter.

— Je me souviens que vaguement de vous, Peter m'avait parlé de vous, mais je ne vous avais pas encore rencontré. C'est alors un plaisir pour moi de vous voir, enfin, depuis tout ce temps.

— Le plaisir est partagé. Vous me semblez adorable comme jeune femme. Quel âge avez-vous maintenant ?

— Ouf, j'ai 20 ans désormais.

— Le temps passe vite !

— Comme vous le dites.

La tellière siffle, et annonce que l'eau est prête. Elle me donne une tasse remplie et m'annonce qu'elle va de ce pas réveiller Peter. Qu'il dort déjà depuis bien trop longtemps !

Lorsqu'elle quitte la cuisine, j'entends des pas lourds montants jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Peu de temps après, c'est des coups dans une porte et les hurlements gentillets de sa tante qui raisonnent jusqu'à moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. Personne ne m'avait réveillé ainsi depuis que je suis née. Et heureusement, Dieu sait combien d'engueulades, j'aurais eu juste après si l'un de mes parents osait le faire.

Je finis par entendre une porte s'ouvrir, et la voix de Peter légèrement endormie râler, comme prévu.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas cours ce matin.

— Tu as de la visite ?

— Ha bon ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

— Je pensais que tu nous entendrais de ta chambre.

— Je ne suis pas Superman, je n'ai pas une ouïe aussi fine que lui. Même si j'aimais entendre à travers les murs.

— Cesse ton humour, habille-toi. Dépêche-toi.

Il obéit tant bien que mal à sa tante et il fut même plus rapide qu'elle à descendre. Alors que je suis en train d'avaler une gorgée du thé de préparée par les mains de May, je tourne les yeux, lorsque je l'entends entrer dans la cuisine, en courant et essoufflé. Sally le rejoint peu de temps après derrière lui.

— Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que c'était Gwen, moi !

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était elle.

— Qui est-ce ?

Alors il ne se souvient plus de moi ? Je serre mes doigts fins et petits contre la tasse, encaissant attention de ne pas la casser fragile comme elle est. Mais je peux comprendre, après toutes ses années d'absences.

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? Toi, Harry et elle étaient inséparables, de ce que tu nous racontais à ton oncle et moi. Lizzle Hubble. Vous étiez dans les mêmes écoles jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage en Allemagne.

— Je me doute que tu pensais que ta petite amie était là. Je ne voulais pas que ta tante te réveille.

— Il le fallait de toute façon, se défendit-elle.

— De toute façon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Je venais tout juste de terminer mon thé, et le fait que Peter ne se souvienne plus de moi ne me donnait pas plus envie de rester ici. Mais je n'en espérais pas plus également. Je me lève, prête à partir et à les laisser tranquilles. Je ne laissais même pas le temps de répondre à Peter, je connaissais déjà sa réponse. Elle me raccompagne, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant son fils me regarder lui tourner le dos. Elle ouvre la porte.

— Désirez-vous venir diner demain soir chez nous ? Me propose soudainement May.

Je suis surprise de sa proposition, je ne m'y attendais pas. Que dire ? S'il n'y a que sa tante qui se souvient de moi, je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'aide d'avantage.

— Peut-être que vos souvenirs d'enfance avec mon neveu lui feront rappeler qui vous êtes.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Je ne veux pas que vous partiez déçue. Essayez de nouveau demain soir. Et puis comme ça, vous rencontrerez Gwen, sa petite amie.

Est-ce qu'au moins je serais à la hauteur ?

— À la hauteur de quoi ? De mon neveu ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous mettez pas autant de pression. Tout ira bien.

— Pour quelle heure dois-je venir ?

— 19 heures, ça ira ?

— D'accord, je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir accueilli. Et merci encore pour votre invitation ! À demain soir.

— Passez une bonne soirée.

Je la remercie une dernière fois, un peu bredouille du résultat de ce soir. Je gardais encore un petit espoir pour demain soir, ce fameux diner allait être décisif sur l'avenir de notre ancienne relation entre Peter et moi. Si notre duo repartait comme avant. Mais mes chances étaient moindres. Je reprends un autre taxi, et dès que je rentre chez moi, je me jette dans mon lit, épuisée par ma journée de travail et ce petit moment d'émotions, espérant que demain sera un jour meilleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE :** Bienvenu à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs, je vois que le 1er chapitre cartonne. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Tout ne sera pas fais comme dans The Amazing Spider-Man 2, certaines choses vont être modifiées pour que ça soit plus cohérent avec l'idée principale de cette histoire.

**REVIEW :**

**Alex :** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras le reste. Penses-tu que Lizzle se tournera vers Harry ou vers Peter ? Et pourquoi ?

Voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveille très tard, il est 16 heures, je ne pensais pas dormir autant cette nuit, je devais vraiment être fatiguée. Un peu plus, je dormais presque 24 heures d'affilée. J'ai maintenant tout mon temps pour me préparer jusqu'à ce soir. Il me reste 3 heures avant d'être devant leur porte de nouveau. Je sors du lit, et me dirige vers ma penderie. Je n'avais pas grand-chose, juste mon uniforme de travail, des jeans, quelques chemisiers, talons et baskets. J'avais par chance, en fouillant un peu plus, retrouvée une petite tenue de soirée sympathique à mettre. C'était la plus simple que j'avais. Une jupe noire bien taillée, un haut avec de la dentelle sur les manches et le dos en bleu, une veste noire et des escarpins noirs.  
J'approfondis ma recherche et m'en vais dans la salle de bains pour trouver une parure de bijoux qui pouvait correspondre à cette tenue. J'opte également pour un maquillage très léger, mais tout de même glamour. J'avais envie d'être bien habillée, même s'ils s'en moquaient et préféraient sûrement me voir plus au naturel. Je fais couler mon bain, y mets un peu de mousses et m'y jette dedans avec douceur et lenteur. L'eau encore un peu chaude. Je revis, après une telle semaine, sentant la tension redescendre. Je pouvais enfin prendre soin de moi. Même si je n'avais pas ce rendez-vous ce soir, je l'aurais fait. Je me laisse toujours une après-midi par mois de détente exprès pour ne pas péter les plombs quand je ne peux pas partir en vacances. Et même en Allemagne, je le faisais. Je descends au maximum dans ma baignoire et laisse l'eau aller jusqu'à mon cou et en profite pour fermer les yeux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut, constatant que je m'étais endormie et m'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ma baignoire. Je ne pensais pas me détendre autant. Je sors et commence à me préparer. Je n'ai plus que 1 heure avant de finir de me préparer et d'y aller, je risque fortement d'être en retard. Pourtant, je déteste être en retard. Je dois accélérer le pas.  
Ce n'est que 45 minutes plus tard, que je peux enfin me mettre en route, je fais attention à bien fermer mon appartement et me dépêche de prendre un taxi. Évidemment, je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence d'esprit de demander un téléphone pour appeler en cas de retard.  
J'arrive chez eux, avec 25 minutes de retard, et aucun moyen de les prévenir. Je monte les trois marches et sonne à leur porte. Je n'avais pas vu leur sonnerie la veille. Bien sûr, c'est May qui m'accueille. Elle est souriante et vêtue d'une tenue décontractée. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Elle se lance la première dans les salutations, parfait pour moi, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Elle me fait simplement la bise. Elle m'entraine dans le salon, où Peter et Gwen m'attendaient. Ils sont assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder les informations. Ils arrêtent leurs occupations et prennent le temps de me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je me sens gênée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'habiller de cette façon, voyant la tenue simpliste qu'ils avaient. Je faisais too much si je me comparais. May fait les présentations, je ne la connaissais pas. Gwen est au courant que je suis dans la même entreprise, les nouvelles vont vite. Elle affirme qu'elle aussi y travaille et que nous sommes voisines de bureau. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, pourtant une tête blonde ne se loupe pas.

— Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais chez Oscorp également, m'exclamais-je, la voix tremblante.

Je sentais pendant ce temps-là que les yeux de Peter se posaient longuement sur moi. Était-ce à cause de ma tenue un peu trop sophistiquée ? Je faisais mine de ne pas le remarquer.

— Nous pourrions la semaine prochaine, déjeuner ensemble, si cela te dis, répond Gwen.  
— Pourquoi pas ! Je connais que deux personnes pour l'instant. J'ai commencé cette semaine, je viens à peine de revenir sur New York.  
— Où habitais-tu avant ? Me demande-t-elle, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur moi.  
— Je vivais à Berlin avec mes parents. Ils sont restés là-bas et j'ai décidé de revenir ici. Cette ville me manquait !  
— Donc, comme ça, tu connais bien Peter ?  
— Oui, nous étions dans les mêmes écoles avant de rentrer dans des lycées différents.  
— Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pourtant.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait cette phrase, j'étais blessée. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais gardés de nous étaient restés chez mes parents, je n'avais rien apporté pour prouver que je le connaissais.

— Peut-être qu'il finira par se souvenir de moi, après, je ne lui en voudrais pas si ça n'aboutit pas.

Premier mensonge. Bien entendu que cela me ferait du mal de se dire qu'au final, même en évoquant quelques souvenirs passés verbalement, ça ne marche pas. Qui ne le serait pas ?

— Et si nous commencions l'apéro ? propose May en se frottant les mains.

Nous acceptons et après nos commandes, elle se hâte pour nous préparer nos boissons. Peter me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé en sa compagnie.

Le temps que May revienne, Peter s'excusait de devoir laisser en fond sonore les informations qui passaient. Un flash info venait d'apparaitre. Ils annonçaient le retour de Harry Osborn, fils prodige et héritier de Norman Osborn. Les journalistes diffusent son discours. Il explique que son père venait de décéder et qu'il prenait officiellement les rênes de l'entreprise. Gwen n'avait jamais connu Harry. En revanche, Peter et moi, oui. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ce dernier, et lisais sur son visage l'étonnement.

— Harry..., murmurais-je.

Visiblement, j'avais murmuré son prénom trop fort, puisqu'ils venaient de m'entendre et se tournaient vers moi, m'interrogeant tous les deux du regard.

— L'as-tu aussi oublié, Peter ? dis-je en m'adressant au jeune homme.  
— Non, lui, c'était impossible de l'oublier.  
— Il faisait partie de notre trio nfernal à l'école ! Comment peux-tu te souvenir de lui et pas de moi ? Nous avons été tous deux absents durant 11 ans.  
— Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu des années très difficiles, et j'ai dû oublier des personnes et moments de ma vie pour avancer.

Un blanc s'installe entre nous, et May débarque dans la pièce pour me sauver en ayant les mains replis. Elle nous sert nos boissons et quelques amuse-gueules. J'évite d'en manger pour garder de la place pour le diner. Je sirote en attendant que quelqu'un puisse changer de sujet. Finalement, personne ne trouve de sujet de conversation intéressant.

— Veuillez m'excuser ! Où sont vos toilettes ? Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.  
— Au fond du couloir, la porte à gauche, m'explique May.

Un petit merci sort de ma bouche, et je file aux toilettes, pour me rafraichir. Je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce diner. Peut-être pensent-ils que je suis folle. Je reviens discrètement dans le couloir après avoir terminé et les entends parler de moi.

— Peut-être qu'elle confond avec un autre Peter Parker ? tente de comprendre Gwen. Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'elle ?  
— Vraiment, je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Elle dit me connaitre ainsi qu'Harry.  
— Harry ? Harry Osborn ? L'interroge May.  
— Oui, il est de retour, il reprend Oscorp. Ils viennent d'annoncer que son père est mort.  
— Le pauvre, tu devrais aller lui rendre visite. Si ça se trouve, il se souvient d'elle !  
— J'irais dans la semaine. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour l'instant ?  
— Continuer comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux pas te souvenir de tout le monde.

Je décide de revenir près d'eux, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Ils font la même chose lorsque j'arrive. J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Je leur raconte la vie que j'ai passée à Berlin. Celle aussi que j'ai vécue ici avec eux. Même si je n'ai plus trop d'espoir pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. May nous invite à nous mettre à table. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu. Elle avait la chance d'avoir trois estomacs ambulants. Mon portable se met à vibrer. Je le sors, c'est un SMS d'une personne inconnue. « Rdv, demain devant le Brooklyng Heights Promenade à 12h30 ». La personne n'avait pas non plus signé son SMS. Mon esprit me demandait d'y aller bien que dans le SMS, il n'y avait aucune raison particulière expliquant ce rendez-vous. Je fronce les sourcils et soupire.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète Peter.  
— Je... J'ai reçu un SMS de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Me proposant de le rejoindre sur le Brooklyn Heights Promenade à 12 heures 30.  
— Et tu n'en sais pas plus ? ajoute, Peter.  
— Non ! Tant pis, ça sera la surprise !  
— Fais attention à toi quand même.  
— C'est forcément quelqu'un que je connais, enfin, je suppose.

Gwen et lui se jettent un regard, qu'ils comprirent que tous les deux. May était à l'ouest, mais connaissait son neveu par cœur et sait que les jeunes ne se comprennent qu'entre eux. Il ne veut probablement pas l'y mêler.

Le repas continue dans une ambiance plutôt calme. Je passai le reste de la soirée à ne penser qu'à ce SMS et à la façon de m'habiller. J'anticipe. Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser à nouveau. Pas de chichi.

J'entendais tout de même d'une oreille discrète les conversations que May et Gwen se racontaient. L'intonation qu'elles mettaient dans leurs paroles montrait qu'elles étaient amusantes.

La fin était proche, la fatigue me gagnait, J'annonce qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. May fait mine de se montrer touchée par mon départ et semblait apprécier ma présence. Au moins, quelqu'un était content de mon retour.

— Je suis désolée, si je veux être à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous mystère demain, il faut que j'aille me coucher. Et il est quand même 23 heures 30.  
— Déjà ? s'étonna May, vérifiant l'horloge de la cuisine.

J'affirme avec un signe de tête et finis par sortir de table.

— Je vous remercie encore pour cette invitation. J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que je suis là pour quelque chose en particulier, je ne suis pas une personne nuisible.  
— Non, ne vous en faites pas. Et qui sait... peut-être que Peter finira par retrouver la mémoire à votre sujet.

Avant de partir, je lui lance un de mes plus beaux sourires et la félicite pour le merveilleux diner bien copieux qu'elle nous a préparé. Je récupère ma veste. May me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Sur le parvis, elle referme la porte derrière moi. Peter et Gwen aident cette gentille tante à ranger et ils montent dans la chambre du jeune homme.

— Penses-tu vraiment aller à ce fameux rendez-vous toi aussi ?  
— Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Au moins, je saurais que ce n'est pas une personne qui tente de percer mon secret.  
— Elle n'a pas l'air d'être comme ça, elle est juste là pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps que vous avez passé ensemble. Et puis elle connait Harry.  
— Tout le monde peut prétendre le connaitre. Surtout après avoir entendu son discours de retour.  
— N'essaie pas de la classer dans tes futures criminelles. Attends un peu avant de faire une conclusion hâtive sur elle.  
— C'est pour ça que je serais là, moi aussi. À 12 heures 30.  
— En Spiderman ?  
— C'est le moyen le plus simple pour ne pas me faire choper. Et je peux me fondre facilement dans le décor, les voir sans être repéré.  
— J'espère que tu en sauras plus sur elle.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement et se met sous la couette après avoir enfilé une petite nuisette en soie de couleur rouge que Peter adorait. Il la rejoint et elle pose sa tête sur son bras. Elle s'endort très rapidement, transportée par le rythme de la respiration de son homme. Peter est le seul à ne pas avoir sommeil, se demandant pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi certains souvenirs se sont effacés de sa mémoire. Était-ce dû à ses gênes qui avaient été modifiées par le passé ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Tout d'abord, merci pour vos views et reviews. Pour vous dire, si tout se passe bien, il y aura deux suites par semaine. Une le lundi, et une le vendredi. À moins qu'il y est un souci, mais logiquement, vous aurez quand même le droit à deux suites. Nouvelle organisation des reviews également pour que ça fasse plus professionnel ? Propre ?

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Gwen avait passé le reste de la soirée avec Peter. Elle n'avait pas prévu de partir tout de suite, mais c'était quand même la première à se lever. Elle devait aller travailler. Il est 7 heures, quand elle quitte la maison des Parker. May était déjà partie elle aussi pour l'hôpital. Peter était le dernier à rester coucher. Depuis le départ de Gwen, il ressassait chaque fois la soirée qu'il avait passée en ma compagnie, et le rendez-vous que je pouvais avoir. Pourquoi souhaitais-je à ce point le revoir ? Tout le temps qu'il lui reste avant, il le passe à penser. Jusqu'à ce que je décide de sortir de chez moi pour y aller. Lui aussi finit par se lever et se diriger vers son débarras. Il l'ouvre et la vue d'une pochette marron l'intrigue, mais un vêtement rouge et bleu attire beaucoup plus son attention. Il prend le tissu qui ressemble étrangement à une tête et la fixe un instant. Deux gros yeux noirs le dévisageaient à son tour.

— Toi et moi, sortons aujourd'hui. Quoi ? Comme à chaque fois ? Non, pas cette fois, c'est un jour particulier. Nous allons découvrir pourquoi Lizzle s'intéresse tant que ça à nous. Ça va nous changer des délinquants habituels que nous combattons.

Il s'en foutait de parler tout seul, il était sûr de se convaincre lui-même de faire ça. C'est la seule façon pour lui d'en découvrir un peu plus. Trouvant le courage en lui pour cette nouvelle mission, il place ce masque sur sa tête. Faisant disparaitre ainsi son vrai visage. Il prend le reste de tissu qu'il y a dans le placard et l'enfile avant de sortir me rejoindre.  
12 heures 30, je suis comme prévu au rendez-vous que l'on m'a proposé la veille. Je n'aime pas spécialement les imprévus comme ça, surtout lorsque je ne connais pas la personne. Je suis toujours un peu inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'il peut m'arriver dans ce genre de cas. Je peux me trouver face à un pervers, un psychopathe, un violeur, à n'importe qui en somme. J'étais cette fois-ci habillée plus détendue, moins tape-à-l'œil. Je me mets face à la vue qui s'offre à moi. Mais je n'avais pas encore mis d'option sur l'idée que je puisse être surveillée par deux personnes. Peter était bien là, comme prévu, discret, et posé telle une araignée qui observait sa proie. L'autre était la personne anonyme qui m'avait envoyé ce message la veille. Il était derrière moi, sans que je le remarque. Il sort son téléphone et m'envoie un dernier SMS, m'ordonnant de manière courtoise de me retourner. Ce que je fais aussitôt. Il aurait pu tomber sur la mauvaise personne, son texto confirmait ma présence.

J'étais là, en train de l'examiner en détail. Qui aurait cru que l'inconnu pouvait Harry Osborn. Un costume l'habillant, parfaitement repassé, la cravate noire nouée dans les règles de l'art. Ces cheveux bien coiffés. Il était plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Il avait totalement changé. Les caméras déformaient vraiment le charme qui s'émanait de lui. Je pose une main sur la barrière qui me sépare du bord du pont. Ce n'était plus l'enfant que j'avais connu. Il était donc tout à fait normal que je puisse être sous le choc.

— Lizzle, chuchote-t-il de façon audible pour mes pauvres petites oreilles.

Il était le seul à se souvenir de moi. Je ne pensais pas être la personne qu'il appellerait dès son retour à New York. Mais vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis en train de sautiller comme une gamine dans ma tête. Difficile de le comprendre, quand on sait que ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Je le vois s'approcher de moi. Mon corps désire reculer, seulement je reste bloquée.

— M'aurais-tu oublié ? Pendant toutes ses années ?  
Non, pardi, pourquoi me dit-il ça ? J'aimerais hurler à la terre entière que je ne les ai pas oubliés. Il sort un objet de sa veste et me la montre. J'avais moi aussi le même, autour du cou. Je l'ai toujours gardé, et j'ai dû quand même changer de chaine pour pouvoir continuer de le porter, usée par le temps. Ça ne représentait pas grand-chose. Un pendentif en forme de cavalier. Comme celui qu'il y a dans un jeu d'échecs. Il en avait un vert. Le mien était doré. J'aurais peut-être dû en parler à Peter, lui aussi en avait un. Un rouge. Ça l'aurait sûrement aidé. C'était juste un signe pour notre amitié avant que tout le monde ne prenne un autre chemin. Je sors le mien et le tends dans ma main. Nos lèvres se sourient. Mon corps hésite encore à se jeter sur lui pour le saluer. Tous ont changé. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. Je lui réponds par un signe de tête négatif.  
— Est-ce moi qui t'effraie autant ?

Pas moyen. Je suis figée. J'attends que l'envie vienne de lui. Et il me donne enfin le feu vert en écartant ses bras.

— Qu'attends-tu Lizzle ?

Je reprends mes esprits et me jette dans ses bras qui me réclament. Il resserre son étreinte. J'entends son cœur battre aussi fort que le mien. Je suis rassurée. Peter qui observait la scène depuis le début tentait de lire sur nos lèvres, mais c'était impossible. Actuellement, il envie son confrère Superman qui a le pouvoir d'entendre les conversations au-delà des murs. La présence du jeune Osborn confirme que je le connais très bien et que je ne suis pas en danger. Pensant en avoir vu assez, il préfère nous laisser seuls pour profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles.

— J'avais peur que tu m'aies oublié.  
— Ce n'est pas le cas. Comment as-tu eu mon téléphone ?  
— Ce matin, j'ai vu la liste des employés d'Oscorp, et je t'ai trouvé dedans. Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'envoyer un SMS et organiser une petite rencontre. Et tu es là... Doutais-tu de moi ?  
— Beaucoup ! Parce que Peter ne se souvient plus de moi. Mais par compte, il ne t'a pas oublié.  
— Comment a-t-il pu t'oublier ? Pendant que moi je n'y suis pas arrivé ?  
— Nous avons vu ton retour spectaculaire à Oscorp. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton père, fis-je remarque à Harry en me rappelant du flash info de la veille.

\- C'est la vie. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Je ne m'attendais pas à être autant surveillé, même s'il était normal de vérifier que tous les employés sont bien en règle quand tu as un nouveau patron qui prend ? Même si c'était bien plus complexe que ça en avait l'air. En réalité, il avait beaucoup de choses à me dire qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver, ça n'était pas le moment de détruire ce moment inoubliable.

— Mais parlons de toi.  
— Pourquoi faire ?  
— N'as-tu pas des choses à me raconter ?  
— Je recommence une nouvelle vie, j'aimerais pouvoir ne plus parler du passé.  
— Pourtant, tu ne nous as jamais oubliés.  
— Parce que nous avions vécu une forte amitié.  
— Comment oublier que tu as toujours eu un penchant pour Peter ?  
— Nous n'avions que 11 ans, notre relation ne pouvait pas durer.  
— Mais tu voulais toujours plus. Tu n'arrêtais pas de m'en parler à chaque fois. Ça me rendait fou.  
— Alors n'en parlons plus. Il ne se souvient même pas de moi. Et il a une autre petite amie, maintenant, qui travaille aussi pour toi.  
— Qui est-ce ?  
— Gwen. Mais je ne connais pas son nom.

Il reste muet face à cette conversation, tant mieux pour moi. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ?  
— Je n'ai pas spécialement faim. Pourrions-nous simplement boire un verre ? Sauf si tu as faim.  
— Pas vraiment on verra sur place.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme restaurant ?  
— Suis-moi, je me souviens de quelques bons restaurants par ici !

Il me prend la main sans mon accord et m'emmène jusqu'à un restaurant chic. Peut-être aurait-il dû me préciser dans le SMS que je devais m'habiller de la même manière qu'hier. C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais avoir. Désormais, je ne me ferais plus avoir.

Arrivé devant le restaurant, il me lâche et un hôte vient nous accueillir et nous placer dans un coin reculé à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Enfin c'était ce qu'avait demandé Harry. Nous nous installons et tel un gentleman il tire ma chaise. Je le remercie et il se place en face de moi une fois que je suis prête. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un de mes rencards. Généralement, ça se passait comme ça, mais il n'y avait pas de suite. Cette fois, un serveur vient nous apporter la carte. Évidemment, c'est plutôt hors de prix. J'aurais dû m'en douter et proposer quelque chose qui rentre dans mon salaire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser tout payer, même s'il est riche, je ne suis pas éduquée comme ça, je paie toujours mes dettes. Nous commandons.

— Et les amours ? Qu'en est-il ?  
— Tu as l'habitude de poser des questions de ce genre aux femmes ?  
— Désolé, j'essaie de trouver un sujet de conversation. Je suis un peu gêné à l'idée de me retrouver en face de toi après tant d'années. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.  
— À vrai dire, je n'ai personne. J'ai eu quelques relations, mais sans forcément être sérieuses. Et vu que je devais retourner ici, je ne pouvais pas en commencer une nouvelle. Et toi ?  
— Je suis sorti avec un top model français. Mais rien d'extraordinaire.  
— Tu es riche, alors tu attires les gens qui ont de l'argent.  
— Qu'est-ce que cette phrase veut dire ?

Je pense que je suis allée trop loin dans ma spontanéité. Je devrai la prochaine fois me contenir et réfléchir avant de parler.

— Disons... que toi et moi ne sommes pas du même niveau social. Nous avons attiré des gens différents tout au long de ces dernières années.  
— Est-ce que tu penses que le fait que je sois devenu riche par le biais de mon père est changé quoique ce soit dans notre amitié ?  
— Peut-être, je ne sais pas.  
— Je peux t'assurer que rien n'a changé entre nous, sinon tu ne serais pas en face de moi à l'heure actuelle.  
— Ça ne veut rien dire.  
— Bien sûr que si. Si tu savais tout ce que j'aimerais te dire...

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Attendant qu'il continue sa phrase, mais le serveur revient pour nous apporter notre commande. J'avais pris un repas simple et pas cher. Et ne buvant pas d'alcool, Harry était le seul à proposer une bouteille de vin. Sur le coup, ça l'avait fait rire. Mais nous nous rions plus. J'attendais toujours la fin de sa phrase.

— Avant de quoi... ? Répétais-je.  
— Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit le bon moment pour en parler. Je préfère que nous attendions encore un peu.  
— Pourquoi avec vous, les hommes, devons-nous toujours attendre ?  
— Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre, j'aimerais que tu me laisses du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Harry ? Pourquoi en parler alors si tu ne veux pas le faire tout de suite ?  
— Je ne veux pas te gâcher la soirée.  
— Tu repars, c'est ça ?  
— Non, c'est autre chose.

Je baisse la tête et commence à attaquer mon assiette, déçue qu'il ne parle pas plus de son problème. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a plus autant confiance en moi qu'avant et qu'il a besoin de temps pour le faire.

— Tu vois, je suis déjà en train de foutre en l'air l'ambiance.  
— Parce que tu en as dit trop ou pas assez !  
— Si je te le dis maintenant, ton opinion sur moi changera.  
— Mais non. Enfin laisse tomber, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'en dire plus pour le moment.

Ce genre de discussion m'exaspère très rapidement. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire lui aussi. Quelle est cette annonce qu'il a du mal à digérer ? Est-ce en lien avec la mort de son père ? Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas ces cachoteries. Nous n'avons plus l'âge d'en faire. Le calme revient et une aura de mystère pointe également son nez. Pour une fois, je suis bien contente de revoir le serveur qui récupère nos assiettes. Il nous suggère la carte des desserts, seulement, je n'ai plus très faim. J'ai juste envie de prendre l'air. Je paie ma part avant qu'Harry ne prenne la décision de le faire pour nous deux et me lève avant de sortir rapidement du restaurant. L'air me faisait du bien et ne me donnait plus l'impression d'étouffer.  
Me suivant difficilement, il arrive à se rattraper son retard. Je m'étais avancée. Je restais plantée devant le passage piéton. Je sens des mains se poser sur mes épaules.

— Pourquoi te vexes-tu toujours aussi rapidement ? Je sais que ça te contrarie que je ne te dise pas tout. Mais crois-moi, ça te ferait encore plus de mal.  
— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Parce que tu as fait des choses qui ne sont pas à dire ?  
— Non... Comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ? Alors que je suis là, devant toi. Liz', ce qui a été noué, ne peut plus être dénouée. Et ce rendez-vous ce soir le prouve.

J'inhale profondément puis exhale, et lui fais face. L'avenir d'Harry était nuageux, mais ce soir, la lune étincelait. Tout allait pratiquement bien. J'étais là. Comme au bon vieux temps.

— Souhaiterais-tu venir passer le reste de la soirée chez moi ?  
— Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, intriguée et regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il était 16 heures.  
— Aucune idée. Mais j'aimerais bien que nous passions un peu plus de temps ensemble.  
— Pas ce soir. Mais peut-être un jour dans la semaine ?  
— D'accord. De toute façon, tu as mon numéro maintenant.  
— Je peux le garder ?  
— Oui !

Il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Je verrais peut-être dimanche, si je n'ai rien de prévu pour passer un autre petit moment avec lui. En attendant, j'avais un peu de travail à faire chez moi, finir de ranger mon appartement, et écrire des articles.

— Je dois te laisser.  
— Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?  
— Vu que c'est si gentiment demandé. Je ne dis pas non.

Il appelle une voiture, qui s'arrête devant nous peu de temps après. C'était une limousine noire. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je montais un si beau carrosse. Il me laisse entrer la première, et une fois qu'il annonce mon adresse au chauffeur, il nous y conduit sans rouspéter.  
Sur le chemin, je passais mon temps à admirer les rues que nous empruntions. Le nez pratiquement collé à la vitre, laissait paraitre une petite buée sortant de mes narines. C'est tout de suite plus agréable de les traverser avec une limousine plutôt que de prendre les métros ou certaines vues vous donnent la nausée. Il nous dépose enfin devant mon appartement. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire le reste de mon temps. Probablement quelques articles d'avance sur le retour d'Harry, et la technologie d'Oscorp. J'avais la chance de pouvoir tenir dans mes mains la quasi-totalité des réseaux sociaux en plus du journal. Toutes les nouveautés passaient principalement par moi et mon chef. Je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre à Oscorp.

— Bien, me voilà chez moi. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me raccompagner.  
— Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il place sa main sur la mienne et le premier réflexe que nous avons, c'est forcément de croiser nos regards, comme deux ados qui découvraient de nouvelles sensations. Sa main était peut-être plus froide que la mienne, mais elle n'était pas si inconfortable que cela, seulement c'était pour moi le moment de le quitter.

— Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu ai été aussi tactile que ça à l'époque.  
— Nous avons grandi tous les deux.

Et c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrais comme réponse. Une réponse toujours aussi vague. Je ne le savais pas aussi doué dans ce domaine. Je suis plus réservée que lui, je lui laisse un dernier sourire et un merci avant de sortir définitivement de la limousine. Quelques pas de plus et je suis enfin dans mon confort. Je me jette tout de suite sur mon pc tant que des idées me viennent pour écrire. Pourtant, la plupart de mes écrits se font en pleine nuit, c'est là que je trouve toujours le plus d'inspiration.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Alex :** Je ne sais pas si tu es une fille, je suppose que oui ? Ou alors sinon, c'est un miracle ^^ ! Alors oui, j'en suis à mon deuxième visionnage. Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer ma critique par message privé. Tu verras, elle n'est ni contre, ni pour, même si j'ai adoré cette version plus humaine, plus dark de Spider-Man. Et Harry est aussi mon préféré =) Je l'avais bien aimé dans Chronicle, le petit Dane, et par chance, j'ai même une petite selfie de groupe avec lui et Andrew étant donné que j'ai été à l'avant-première au Grand Rex.

**Marine :** Bienvenue à toi, vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise. Il y en a très peu, je suis même en train de finir celle que j'ai sur Iron Man 3. Généralement, j'essaie de faire en sorte que mon perso ne soit pas tout le temps principal, même s'il l'est, et de garder au maximum la personnalité de chaque personnage. Je suis contente aussi de voir que mon écriture globale te plaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE :**Hey les amis. Vraiment merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Gros chapitre 4 en perspective. Vous allez aimer. Enfin j'espère. Sinon je demande à Harry de venir vous chercher =p (quoique ça vous ferais plaisir ^^) J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Très important pour la suite. En tout, il fait 4001 mots si vous enlevez la note et la réponse aux reviews ^^ ! Pas le temps de faire une relecture, donc désolée s'il y a des fautes par ci par là, j'ai fais l'avant-première godzilla samedi, le marathon X-Men aujourd'hui et demain l'avant-première d'X-Men également. Alors je n'ai pas trop le temps de tout corriger. Donc je m'excuse d'avance. Prochain chapitre vendredi !

**Bonne lecture =)**

**Chapitre 4**

Le week-end est passé tellement vite, entre le réaménagement de mon appartement, qui finalement, ne me convenait pas. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'avais tout placé à l'arrache, c'était une grosse erreur. J'avais beaucoup moins d'espace que maintenant, cette fois, je peux circuler librement chez moi. Même si je n'ai pas tant de meuble que ça. J'ai demandé à quelques collègues de boulot de m'aider à aller acheter les derniers meubles et objets de conforts qu'il manquait pour que cela soit plus convivial et acceptable, si je décide d'inviter.

Nous sommes lundi, j'ai passé tout mon dimanche à le faire, je m'étais dis que je pouvais avoir un peu de temps pour Harry, comme je le pensais samedi, mais non. Je me suis fais avoir par le temps. J'étais maintenant au travail, à la machine à café, avant de pouvoir pointer. Ils étaient très règlementaires sur les heures, ils aimaient savoir que leurs employés sont ponctuels. Il n'y a souvent, que dans les entreprises américaines, de grande distribution, ou ils demandent à leurs employés de pointer leur début de travail avec une carte et une petite machine qui vous dit également bonjour d'un ton enjoué. Nous attendions donc devant, et à côté de la machine à café, carte dans une main, et notre boisson chaude dans l'autre. J'étais en train de discuter avec ceux qui m'avaient prêté mains fortes durant une journée, quand une petite tête blonde se joint à nous pour me saluer. Elle les connaissait déjà. Au moins, je n'avais pas à faire les présentations, c'est une quelque chose dont je ne me sens pas à l'aise de faire, bien que prendre la parole en publique ne m'effraie pas plus que ça. C'est juste très long et ennuyant à faire.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillants, elle est certainement plus fraiche que moi on dirait.

\- Épuisée par tant d'émotions et de travail fournis hier, m'exclamais-je.

\- Tu as travaillé hier ? Normalement, il n'y a que les techniciens et le boss qui travaillent.

Sa remarque fit rire les autres membres du groupe.

\- Non, ils m'ont juste aidé à finir d'aménager mon appartement, je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule. Mais nous y avons passé la journée entière. L'avantage ici, c'est que beaucoup de commerces sont ouverts le dimanche, chez nous, presque tout est fermé. Et en semaine, ils ferment tous aux alentours de 17 heures.

\- Ha oui, quand même. Pourtant Berlin est la capitale, ils devraient fermer plus tard non ?

\- Chaque pays marche différemment. L'Allemagne est assez chiante sur ça. Dis-donc, tu ne bois rien ce matin ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'un second petit-déjeuner. J'ai bien mangé ce matin.

Nous allions entamer une nouvelle discussion lorsque des chuchotements arrivèrent jusqu'à nos oreilles. On pouvait parfaitement entendre des « le boss Osborn est là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ». Si c'est le patron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça en étonne plus d'un qu'il vienne à notre rencontre. Peut-être que le nouveau chef est plus humain que son précédant ?

Les rumeurs se confirmèrent une fois que le jeune Osborne prit place sur une chaise afin de se montrer à la vue de tout le monde.

\- J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux, s'étonne un de mes amis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous étonne-t-il autant ? Le questionnais-je, surprise.

\- Parce que son père ne se souciait jamais de nous. Jamais une seule fois en 10 ans que je suis ici il est venu nous voir.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant, confirme Gwen. La famille Osborn n'est pas réputée pour savoir si nous allons bien. Généralement ils s'en moquent.

Je le vois chercher quelqu'un du regard, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai tout de même pas envie que tout le monde sache que je le connais et qu'ils s'imaginent des choses ou que j'essai d'attirer les faveurs de mon patron. Ça serait mal vu, sachant que ça ne fait même pas un mois que je suis ici. Il finit par trouver la personne, pour mon plus grand malheur, mais heureusement pour moi, il détourne son regard aussi vite qu'il ne l'a fait. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement en à peine une fraction de seconde. Il se racle la gorge.

\- Chers confrères, je me présente, je suis Harry Osborn. À partir de maintenant, je serais votre nouveau patron. Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu ce week-end, mon père est décédé.

Je désirerais donc, que dès que vous avez un souci quelconque avec l'entreprise, que vous veniez me voir. Je sais que ma présence vous étonne, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'Oscorp reparte sur de nouvelles bases.

Son discours n'était pas long, mais son entrée avait été en tout cas très fortement remarquée, pour ne pas dire, spectaculaire. Il passe au près de tout le monde pour leur serrer la main et les féliciter de tout le travail qu'ils ont fournit depuis qu'ils sont dans l'entreprise. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est ce que j'appelle se vendre, concrètement, en faisant cette démarche, il se mettait beaucoup d'employé dans la poche. Il aurait surement moins de problèmes avec eux plus tard. Très doué, dis donc. Après une poignée de main à un certain Max, il s'approche de nous. Chacun de nous se présente, racontant depuis combien de temps nous travaillons ici et ce que nous faisons.

\- Vous vous occupez des réseaux sociaux d'Oscorp ? Enfin la partie médiatique c'est bien ça ? Rappel-t-il grossièrement.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous cet après-midi. Pour plus de détails.

\- Euh… D'accord.

\- 14h ça vous va ?

Je fais un simple signe de tête pour lui répondre. J'étais gênée et ne savait pas comment prendre ce rendez-vous. J'espérais qu'il soit surtout professionnel. Il nous quitte et nous pointons tous. Nos bureaux sont tous à côtés des uns des autres pratiquement. Celui de Gwen en tout cas est juste en face du mien. Nous nous asseyons.

\- Tu es la première à y passer.

\- Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais vu que tu es en charge de l'image de l'entreprise, je suppose qu'il veut te donner quelques encouragements et règles internes à l'entreprise. Mais ne stresse pas, ça va bien se passer.

\- Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis là. C'est quand même assez effrayant.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Même pour nous, son intervention est comment dire… incroyable… Au fait, que dis-tu d'aller déjeuner à 12 heures ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça me déstressera avant ce rendez-vous.

Heureusement, une fois que nous nous sommes mis au travail, ça passait plus vite. Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, Harry scrutait la liste des projets, anciens, en cours et nouveaux. Même ceux qui ne se feraient pas ou étaient terminés. La vue du cavalier vert le déconcentra. Il l'avait posé sur sa table, près de la photo de son père. Il le prit et l'admira.

_Penses-tu que nous devrions lui dire cet après-midi ? C'est une mauvaise idée ? Je dois attendre ? Tu crois que son avis envers moi changera ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle est de la pitié. _

Il se parlait à lui-même, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps quand il doutait de lui. Il pouvait montrer une grande assurance devant les autres, mais quand il est seul, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il repose le cavalier.

_Nous allons attendre encore un peu. C'est trop tôt. _

Gwen venait de poser les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle aussi était design. À l'image de son entreprise. Elle me lance un pssst. Je la regarde.

\- Il est midi. Et si nous y allons ? Le temps d'aller au restaurant.

\- Ca marche.

Nous venions de travailler 3 heures. C'est plus facile lorsqu'on est assise devant un ordinateur. Je me suis toujours demandée comment les personnes travaillant dans la restauration par exemple, faisait pour tenir plus de cinq heures d'affilés debout. Ça doit être épuisant. Nous nous levons et prenons nos affaires après avoir prit soin de verrouiller correctement nos ordinateurs. Vestes sur le dos, je suis Gwen jusqu'à son restaurant préféré. Habituellement, elle rejoint souvent quelques amis ici, mais pour une fois, elle désirait passer un peu de temps avec moi. Sans forcément qu'il y est plusieurs personnes autour de nous. Je suis vraiment contente d'être tombée sur une jeune femme aussi adorable qu'elle. Nous nous installons dans un coin tranquille et commandons de suite.

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Commence-t-elle par dire.

\- Ca va, un peu stressée pour tout à l'heure.

\- Si tu le connais, ça devrait bien se passer. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il veut te voir.

Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé samedi, elle ne dirait pas ça. Elle serait tout aussi inquiète que moi.

\- Sinon, et toi, avec Andrew ? Comment ça marche en ce moment ?

\- Tu sais, c'est compliqué, même si nous nous voyons de temps en temps, il reste tout de même très distant.

\- Et vous en avez déjà discuté ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais il a beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Même envers moi. Pourtant, je sais ce que je veux avec lui. Je lui ai déjà dis mes attentes.

\- J'ai pu constater qu'il avait beaucoup changé.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas mal pris, pour le fait qu'il a des difficultés à se rappeler de toi ?

\- Un peu, mais c'est les choses de la vie.

Pendant le déjeuner, nous apprenons à faire connaissance. Nous sommes différentes, mais notre travail arrive à nous rapprocher. Elle a une nouvelle aussi à m'annoncer.

\- Tu seras la seule à le savoir pour le moment. Mais je vais passer mon entretien pour travailler à Oxford. Peter n'est pas au courant pour l'instant, j'attends le moment idéal pour le lui dire.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais pourquoi me le dire ?

\- J'avais envie de le dire à quelqu'un à part mes parents, personne ne le sait. Et je peux te dire que je suis très stressée. J'ai envie de nouveauté, de découvrir un autre pays que New-York et Oxford est une opportunité à saisir.

\- Alors saisit-là, je suis persuadée que Peter te comprendra.

Elle me lance un petit sourire. La jeune blonde, même si elle avait envie de nouveauté, avait aussi la tête sur les épaules. Elle raconte qu'elle a déjà pesé le pour et le contre mais que son envie de partir est bien présente.

Nos ventres bien remplis, nous retournons tranquillement à nos bureaux. J'examine l'horloge, il ne me reste plus que 20 minutes pour me rendre au dernier étage. Comme il y a plus de 65 étages, autant que je commence à y aller maintenant. Elle me souhaite bon courage et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Plus les étages avancent, plus je trouve le temps long et insupportable. Le stresse m'envahit de plus en plus et ça se voit. Je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts, j'ai la bougeotte et je replace plusieurs fois mes vêtements tout en vérifiant qu'ils ne sont pas froissés. Tout à l'air clean. Une dame blonde dans un petit écran m'annonce que je suis arrivée. Je suis prête à lui demander de me renvoyer à mon étage. En réalité, mon entretien c'était cadeau face à ce rendez-vous. Je le coïnciderais comme professionnel et non privé. Je sais parfaitement faire la part des choses. Faut dire, que comme jeune patron, il est tout de même très perturbant. Je sors de cet ascenseur et passe par un long couloir où j'aperçois deux gardes du corps. Je leur signale ma présence. L'un d'eux rentre et il revient aussitôt vers moi en me laissant un espace restreint pour que je puisse rentrer. Les deux gorilles n'hésitent pas à me lancer un regard intriguant avant que je ne rentre définitivement. Cette entrée me mit encore plus la pression. Je n'entendais plus que mon cœur battre. Comme s'il était près de mes oreilles plutôt que vers ma poitrine.

Son bureau était immense, ou s'était l'impression que cela donnait étant donné que s'était le seul qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Je pouvais voir une grande fenêtre, qui donnait vue sur la ville. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle vitre. Je l'envierais presque. De plus, il peut circuler librement, lui, dans son bureau. Les couleurs des murs étaient lumineuses et donnaient envie d'y rester. Je reste à ma place, tétanisée, encore une fois. Je fis un petit sursaut, entendant la porte derrière-moi se refermer. Un vigile venait de le faire, s'assurant que personne ne nous dérange. Il était occupé à visionner quelque chose sur sa table. Il lève la tête vers moi et arrête tout. Il quitte son siège pour s'avancer vers moi d'un pas confiant et sur de lui. Si je pouvais avoir autant d'assurance que lui, la vie serait plus facile. _Dois-je le saluer en faisant la bise ou en lui serrant la main ?_ Avais-je eue le temps de penser. Mais heureusement, c'est lui qui proposa la réponse. Nous venons de nous faire la bise. Mais rien n'enlevait ma nervosité du moment. Il passe une main sur ma taille et m'emmène jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- De rien.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ?

\- Oui. Et je ne te cache pas que je suis vraiment stressée.

\- Encore plus que samedi ?

\- Forcément. Si je suis là c'est pour le boulot non ?

\- Dans le mile !

Il active un écran plasma qu'il y avait sur son mur en face de son bureau.

\- J'ai lu quelques articles que tu as écris, et tu es très douée. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses un autre travail pour moi. Prend-le comme un travail secondaire. Mais personnel.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de Spiderman ?

\- Vaguement, à Berlin on a eu vent de quelques histoires qu'il a fait en sauvant des personnes ou en mettant en prison des délinquants. Mais ou veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je voudrais que tu puisses le suivre. Le traquer pour moi. Que tu découvres qui il est. Ce Spiderman ne donne aucun espoir aux gens.

\- Il aide des gens. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

\- Je veux savoir qui sait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu veux que je fasse tout ça ?

\- Pas maintenant. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te vire, et je demanderais à mon assistante Félicita Jones de le faire à ta place.

\- Tu serais capable de me virer pour quelque chose que je ne ferais peut-être pas ?

\- Le chantage est la seul arme que j'ai. Mais je sais que tu le feras. Tu tiens trop à ce travail.

Je ne l'avais rarement vu comme ça. Je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait une telle part d'obscurité en lui. Mon stresse qui s'était envolé quelques secondes auparavant, venait de laisser place à la peur. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre mon boulot par un quelconque refus. Ce travail était celui qu'il me fallait pour subvenir à mes besoins et parce que c'est celui qui me convient le mieux. Il me montre par la suite quelques vidéos de Spiderman, le montrant en plein action en train de sauver des humains ainsi que de se balancer d'immeuble en immeuble avec ses fils.

\- Je sais que Peter Parker le connait. J'ai commencé à chercher de mon côté. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de le suivre pour en savoir plus sur l'homme araignée ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très légal ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais pensé que notre amitié serait un plus et que tu me comprendrais sans forcément poser des tas de questions.

Je ne suis pas sur que cette proposition soit très bien pour nous deux. Ou cela risque de nous mener. J'ai envie de refuser. J'ai mes lèvres qui sont sur le point de le dire, mais le fait de rappeler que nous sommes amis, m'empêche de le dire ouvertement. Je recule jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Harry n'est pas près de me laisser partir. Il marche vers moi rapidement et m'attrape fortement les bras pour me retenir. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Son regard qui a tant changé en deux jours.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Liz. Ne me laisse pas tomber.

\- Mais ce que tu me demandes est risqué. Et si ça tourne mal ?

\- Tu n'auras rien à craindre. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Que faire ? Accepter ? Refuser ? Que feriez-vous à ma place ? Douteriez-vous aussi autant que moi ? Alors que je ferme les yeux pour essayer de trouver une réponse claire, il se met à caresser ma joue et au contact de ses doigts, mon ventre se mit à frétiller. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me dévisageait. Ses yeux transpiraient le besoin d'être aidé et la sincérité dans ce projet. Il m'avance plus près de lui et m'embrasse. Pétrifiée par ce geste, je n'avais pas vraiment les idées très claires. Je sais que nous sommes tous deux des adultes mais nous devons faire attention à ne pas jouer à certains jeux dangereux, comme celui-là. Faire du chantage professionnel et sentimental pour essayer d'obtenir une aide considérable. Il finit par s'arrêter tout seul, voyant que je ne répondais pas de la même façon que lui. Il serre un peu plus ses mains sur mes bras et fronce légèrement ses sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider. Si ce soir, tu ne viens pas chez moi, avant 00h, demain tu peux faire tes affaires et te trouver un autre travail.

Je sens mes yeux commencer à s'humidifier. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui réponde, sur le coup ? Il sort un papier où il écrit son adresse. S'il me disait pourquoi il me faisait autant chanter, peut-être que j'accepterais plus facilement sa proposition, mais ça me donne encore plus envie de refuser. Je suis coincée entre amitié et professionnalisme. Il reprend mes bras e, otage et les serre d'avantage mes bras, il me fait mal.

\- Harry, tu me fais mal.

Comprenant qu'il allait trop fort, il me lâche. Il se contente de m'observer et de me tendre son papier. Comme s'il attendait déjà une réponse de ma part. Si je prends ce bout de papier, ça veut dire qu'il aura une réponse quasi sûre de ma part.

\- Ce qui est noué, ne peut pas être dénoué. Souviens-toi. J'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi que maintenant, ne retourne pas ta veste.

Je le prends et le serre dans ma main. Il attrape doucement par la tête et colle son front sur le mien. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud se poser sur mon visage. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer.

\- Tout le monde a changé ici Liz, mais tout ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi depuis que l'on se connait, c'est toujours là, même si tu as été attirée par Peter. Moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je compte vraiment sur toi.

Il voit que depuis quelques minutes je ne dis plus un mot. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise de toute façon ? Je dois donner une réponse ce soir, sinon je perds mon travail et un ami. S'il ne me lâche pas, je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de réfléchir. Et comment je vais devoir me comporter envers Gwen après ce rendez-vous ? Devrais-je lui mentir ?

\- Dis-moi quelque chose Liz…

Je veux bien essayer de lui répondre, mais je n'en trouve pas la force. Je suis toujours scotchée sur place. J'aimerais bien également qu'il retire sa main. Je n'ose même pas le faire ou le lui demander. Que feriez-vous à ma place ? Il finit par me libérer. Je réajuste mes vêtements. Jouait-il vraiment avec mon cœur actuellement ? Je me souvenais qu'il avait des vues certaines à un moment donné sur ma personne, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver une autre copine en attendant. Je décide de reculer rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Il continue de me suivre bien que j'ai une folle envie de quitter les lieux et de m'aérer l'esprit. Tout est tellement flou. Ma conscience n'arrive même plus à penser. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, dos à celle-ci, Harry arrive à me plaquer encore plus que je ne le suis contre cette porte. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière moi, les vigiles devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait. De mémoire de femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi insistant. Courait-il un si grand danger que ça ?

\- Ne m'abandonne pas Liz, tu as compris ?

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas partir, tu ne sauras jamais ma réponse, déclarais-je enfin.

J'avais réussir à sortir quelques mots qui m'ont valu un effort considérable. Je redécouvrais l'usage de la parole. Comme si j'apprenais une nouvelle fois à parler. Il remarque qu'il a été trop loin. Il me lâche et recule à son tour. Je me précipite pour sortir, passant rapidement les gardes et le couloir. Je ne me retournais pas. J'étais à la limite de courir mais je ne pouvais pas, mes jambes tremblaient à cause de la pression qui se relâchait. J'entre dans l'ascenseur une fois que les portes s'ouvrent et annonce l'étage de mon bureau. C'est là que la tension sortit de mon corps. Je venais de me laisser tomber sur le sol, assise. La paume de mes mains sur mes tempes, comme si je venais de choper un terrible mal de tête, mais non, je ne faisais que me ressaisir. J'avais oublié que je tenais dans ma main le papier où l'adresse se trouvait, si je pouvais le déchirer maintenant, je le ferais, seulement je ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je devais tout de même reprendre mon calme. Il ne me restait plus que dix étages pour le faire. J'écoute alors mon souffle en fermant les yeux, me concentrant sur ce bruit là ainsi que le bruit de l'ascenseur qui annonçait les étages qu'il me restait.

Étage 66, 65, 64, 63… me revoilà aussitôt debout, faisant en sorte de montrer que ma réunion avec lui c'était passé à merveille. Dernière expiration, et une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me jetais d'un pas sur en direction de mon bureau.

Gwen était encore là en train de bosser sur un dossier. Quand je m'assis sur mon fauteuil, elle se met à me regarder.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?

\- Impressionnant.

\- Seulement ? Tu es partie 1 heures 30 tout de même, si je compte ton déplacement.

\- Nous avons juste discuté de mes articles, de mes futurs projets, des règles médiatiques de l'entreprise. Rien de plus.

\- Et il te reconnait ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne change rien, je suis traitée comme tout le monde ici.

\- C'est cool, tu vois… tu as eu tort de stresser pour rien.

Je me contente de lui sourire. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien d'avoir mentit à Gwen. C'était juste la seule solution. Je ne voulais pas la mêler à tout ça. J'essaye de me recentrer sur mon travail, mais impossible. Je revoyais dans ma tête toute la scène, du début jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsque la journée se termina, je sortis rapidement d'Oscorp, je n'ai même pas attendu Gwen. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de retrouver mon chez moi. Je jette avec colère le papier d'Harry dans la poubelle la plus proche et me rue sur mon lit.

Questions pour vous lecteurs :

Comment auriez-vous réagit face à la réaction/proposition d'Harry ?

Que sait-il vraiment sur Spider-Man ?

Pensez-vous que Liz ai bien réagit ?

Marine : Oui, petite selfie avec Dane et Andrew Encore plus en vrai ^^ mais il a une copine =( J'essai de m'améliorer sur mes fictions et de tenir comptes des anciennes reviews et d'écrire plus niveau ressentit des persos… J'en ai pas vu beaucoup sur un Harry/OC ni même si Harry tout court et en français y en a pas des masses.

Lucy-Volturi : Je connaissais Dane via Chronicle, je n'avais pas encore vu Kill your darling, avec Daniel Radcliffe. Je le verrais un jour. Mais c'est mon préféré dans TASM3 en tout cas.

Anonyme : Merci, j'essai de faire le mieux possible pour cette fanfic. Elle m'inspire.

Ckawai : Eh bien voilà la suite =D ! Tu as aimé ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je tournais… tournais…. tournais en rond… allait même jusqu'à compter le nombre de tâche que j'avais sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir autant réfléchit de toute ma petite vie. J'aurais tellement voulu passer à autre chose, comme on fait le plus clair de notre temps quand on est jeune. Mais une fois adulte, lorsque ça engage le travail et l'amitié, la vie prend un tout autre sens. Je suis pleine de regrets actuellement. Je me demande si j'ai bien fais de connaitre Harry durant mon enfance pour qu'il en arrive à ce point là. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas non plus savoir qu'il se comporterait ainsi ni même que je travaillerais pour lui. Heureusement que Gwen ne m'avait pas posé plus de questions que cela, car je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui répondre.

Et ce baiser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Était du chantage pur et dur ? A-t-il vraiment besoin de moi pour l'aider ? Et si je me fais choper par Andrew ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne concrètement à part perdre une amitié ? Même si pour le moment elle est au point mort ?

_Et si je retournais vivre à Berlin ?_

Cette pensée ouverte était grotesque. Je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement mes problèmes en partant dans un autre pays.

_Prend son adresse et file._

Je vous présente la bonne conscience. Je devrais peut-être la suivre. Et adviendra ce qu'il se passera. Comme on dit chez les jeunes de maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre se travail, c'est surtout ça. Ce n'est pas Harry qui me paierait mon loyer. Quoique… vous pensez que je pourrais lui demander ? Je plaisante bien sur. Même si je serais capable de le provoquer de cette manière. Ce n'est juste pas le moment de le faire.

Je bondis du lit. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie. Après plus de 2 heures de réflexions intenses, j'ai pris ma décision en me dirigeant vers la corbeille et en attrapant le morceau de papier. Ce papier qui va diriger ma vie les prochains mois. Je suis si déçue de voir que je ne serais pas cette année, indépendante. Je pensais pouvoir l'être en partant de chez mes parents. Résultat, Harry prend leur place. Même si j'ai vécu de très beaux moments avec mes parents.

Manifestement, quand je passai la porte de mon immeuble, appelant un taxi, j'étais fixée. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? 20 bonnes minutes plus tard, un taxi prend la penne de me répondre. Après 3 essais ratés. Quand les taxis sont parfois pressés de rentrer chez eux ou prennent à la tête du client, tu peux parfois attendre une heure, même si ta rue est fréquentable et réputée.

Je ne sais même plus si j'étais en colère, nerveuse, triste… je suis passée par tant d'émotions à la foi aujourd'hui. C'était même pire que lorsque je les avais retrouvé tous les deux. Je veux juste que ça se termine. Que je puisse continuer ma vie plus facilement.

Le taxi me dépose devant une grande demeure. Mes yeux sont toujours émerveillés par la grandeur des bâtiments. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis que j'avais huit ans. J'étais restée habillée de la même façon que depuis la fois ou nous nous étions quittés. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de me changer. Et je n'en avais pas envie. Je sonne. La sonnerie retentit jusqu'à l'extérieur. S'il n'entend pas avec ce bruit, c'est qu'il est sourd. Ou il écoute quelque chose avec un casque.

C'est alors qu'Harry ouvre en personne. Où sont passés les gardes du corps ? Lui non plus ne s'était pas changé. Peut-être qu'il tait rentré il y a peu de temps de son travail. Plus je l'examine, plus je vois qu'il est sans expression. Ça me gêne. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui sont comme ça. On ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser. Je préfère le voir dès le début.

\- Tu es quand même venu…

Déclare-t-il, me faisant signe de rentrer. Ce que je fais aussitôt, sentant la fraicheur de la nuit sur ma peau. Il referme la porte derrière moi.

\- Tes chiens de gardes ne sont pas là ?

\- Si, ils surveillent à l'extérieur. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas me déranger car j'attendais probablement de la visite. Mais ils ne sont pas tout le temps là.

Il avance vers une grande salle qui semble être le salon. Je le suis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres, de toute façon. Je reste plantée au milieu. La décoration semble ancienne. Toujours aussi marron. Des tableaux de grandes qualités et surement onéreux ornent les murs. Il marche ensuite vers un placard ou l'alcool était rangé. Il se sert un verre de whisky, enfin ce qu'il semble en être, je reconnaitrais facilement la bouteille et la couleur de loin facilement. Mon père en buvait de temps en temps lors des repas. C'est son petit plaisir quotidien. Il n'était pas alcoolique.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, je ne bois pas.

\- Tu sembles nerveuse non ?

\- Je veux juste en finir !

A peine a-t-il le temps de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre, qu'il le repose aussitôt à ma phrase sur la table basse près de lui. Il vient vers moi, resserrant notre espace corporelle. Il est seulement à quelques mètres de moi. Je me sens toujours bizarre quand un homme pareil est aussi proche de moi. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir.

\- Vient !

Il me prend la main et m'emmène jusque… dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je fais quoi moi ? Comment je réagis ? Il s'impose en collant mon corps contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu es là, ta réponse est claire non ?

\- Oui, mais ça rime à quoi tout ça ?

\- Tu voulais qu'on en finisse… alors finissons-en.

Il m'embrasse. Je tente de me débattre. Il est évidemment bien plus fort que moi. Il me pousse contre le mur et continuer d'imposer sa façon de terminer ce problème. Je n'avais pas demandé à ce que cela se finisse ainsi. Je fais de mon mieux pour le repousser, mais il continue. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller plus loin. C'est aussi mon patron. Si quelqu'un est au courant, cette fois c'est bel et bien partie pour que je sois à la porte.

Son insistance paie. Je fatigue de me battre au bout de plusieurs minutes contre lui. Après tout, qui pouvait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait actuellement à part lui et moi ? Personne ne nous voyait. Pas même les gardes du corps. Mon silence est d'or. Le sien en vaudrait même des millions. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir comme ça.

Le verre sur la table du salon, était encore plein, lorsque je regarde le réveil qui se trouve près de lui. Je suis en train de réalisée que je venais de faire une énorme bêtise. Même si nous nous sommes souvent battus délicatement. Je me rends compte que j'ai conservé quelques traces. Des bleus. J'en ai rarement après une telle nuit. Sauf si la nuit a été plus ou moins brutale. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment ça s'est passé. Je m'en souviens très peu à chaque fois que ça se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Est-ce encore un jeu ? Suis-je qu'un coup d'un soir ? Je salue le bon dieu de m'avoir laissé dans cette merde. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi, pendant qu'il dort encore. Ou de rester, pour rester polie et montrer que je ne fuis pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais juste pour le moment que j'ai envie de me rafraichir l'esprit. Je sors discrètement du lit et part dans la salle de bain avant de faire une halte dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver toutes les pièces où je voulais aller, heureusement, surtout pour une grande maison comme celle-ci, c'est très facile de se perdre. J'avais tout de même pris le temps de mettre quelque chose sur moi histoire de ne pas me balader les fesses à l'air.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre le robinet, ne faisait vraiment pas attention à la décoration de celle-ci. Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage et respire à grands coups avant de le refaire deux fois de suite. Me sentant un peu mieux, je m'essuie le visage avant de descendre vers la cuisine.

Cette fois, c'est un verre d'eau bien frais que je me sers et le boit lentement pour en profiter au maximum. Je suis toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Ça s'est fait à une telle vitesse. Si je pouvais moi-même expliquer ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Je suis célibataire, d'accord, mais ça n'est pas mon genre de m'emballer de cette manière. Je me suis appuyée sur la table, pendant que je sirote mon verre. Cette maison est calme. Trop calme. D'ordinaire, je serais probablement rentrée chez moi. Mais là… À mon avis, c'est quand même la meilleure dès solutions possibles. Est-ce que je laisse un mot ? Et qu'est-ce que je dirais dessus ? Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose d'honnête ? Je ne saurais même pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il ne m'en voudra pas que je sois partie.

Je remonte dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, vérifiant toujours qu'il dormait. C'était le cas. Je me prépare tranquillement quand je l'entends se tourner dans son lit. Je suis presque sure de ne pas avoir fait de bruit. Je venais à peine d'enfiler une jambe dans mon pantalon que sa voix raisonne jusqu'à mon oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Il est 2 heures du matin ! Es-tu sure que tu veux rentrer maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée. Ça dépend de toi.

Je m'étais assise, n'ayant plus d'équilibre sur une jambe. Je le regardais.

\- Toi, est-ce que tu veux rester ? Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te forcerai pas.

\- Donc ça te serait égal de me voir partir ?

\- Pas vraiment la force de réfléchir à ça.

\- Alors je pense qu'il est mieux que je rentre. De toute façon, ce qu'on a fait n'est pas vraiment important. On était juste des adultes consentants et célibataires.

Bien sûr, que peut-il me répondre à ça ? Je continue de me préparer et en est presque à enfiler un manteau. Il n'a pas l'air motivé pour bouger. Je m'en doutais un peu. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de soirée ou au final, il ne se passera rien de plus après que de l'amitié ou de la totale ignorance. Ça fait toujours mal sur le coup, parce que tu donnes beaucoup, et même si tu n'attends rien de plus, tu regrettes. Enfin ça dépend des personnes avec qui je le fais. Parfois je m'en fiche et passe mon chemin, parfois non, comme là. Étant donné que nous sommes amis de longue date. Alors ça change tout. Ça peut casser, comme continue normalement ou plus si affinités, comme on dit. Le voir réagir sans forcément me supplier de rester, j'en conclus alors qu'il n'y aura rien de plus après. À moins d'un miracle. Je vais devoir tracer ma route. Je le regarde une dernière fois, après avoir mit mon manteau et file en bas. Évidemment, il faut que j'attende que mon taxi arrive. J'ai du mettre dix minutes avant de pouvoir en avoir par téléphone. Je sors de la maison des Osborn et monte dans le taxi une fois qu'il est bien là.

Ce que je n'avais pas fais attention, c'est qu'Harry avait prit la peine de se lever, qu'une fois que j'étais descendu. Il m'avait observé jusqu'à ce que je parte définitivement de sa propriété. Il referme le rideau en soupirant et retourne se coucher, marmonnant contre lui-même.

_Pourquoi n'ais-je pas insisté ? Bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle reste. Maintenant, il faut juste que je réfléchisse à la suite de notre relation avec elle. Doit-elle être sérieuse ? Ou plutôt secondaire ? En revanche, je n'ai pas oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Comment le pourrais-je ?_

On nous dit de vivre l'instant présent, mais on peut y arriver qu'avec un grand recul sur sa vie. Quand on est jeune comme nous, on ne peut pas se permettre de vivre que sur le moment. Nous sommes obligés de voir dans l'avenir, car ça a toujours des conséquences. Surtout si nous ne faisons pas les bons choix.

**.:* :* :* :* :* :* :.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Désolée pour les petites erreurs sur les deux derniers chapitres mais pas eu le temps de les corriger à cause de quelques soucis (rien de grave). N'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez ) J'ai pris plus de temps pour celui-là. Il devrait y avoir moins de fautes ! Bonne lecture. Suite Vendredi.

**Chapitre 6**

Le sommeil manque en ce moment. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit encore une fois. Enfin un peu. Mais pas comme je l'aurais espéré. J'arrive à Oscorp, je suis arrivée 15 minutes en retards, c'est bien la première fois. Heureusement, on ne nous dit pas grand-chose sur ça, tant que cela ne se reproduit pas toutes les semaines. Je m'installe à mon bureau, Gwen me salue d'un bonjour. Je lui réponds et m'empresse de me mettre au travail. Je travaille sans relâche sur les articles que je pourrais faire à propos d'Oscorp pour les prochains jours. Je ne me suis même pas levée une seule fois, j'avais tout préparé sur mon bureau, bouteille d'eau, sucrerie pour tenir. Je pouvais voir en remontant la tête, quelques employés commençant à partir pour leur pause, je les enviais. Et j'avais juste envie d'oublier la soirée que je venais de passer.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- J'ai 15 minutes de retard à rattraper.  
\- Tu peux les faire ce soir avant de partir. Ne te prive pas de pauses. Allez, vient !

J'hésite un instant en regardant mon pc, l'heure, puis Gwen qui me faisait un large sourire pour me convaincre de la suivre. Qui peut résister à une telle femme ? Peu de monde surement. Je laisse mes affaires et l'accompagne. Nous retrouvons deux de nos amis communs qui sont déjà en train de boire leur café, voir leur deuxième. Ils carburent à ça lorsqu'ils bossent. Bizarrement, ils ne sont pas trop portés sur l'alcool. De ce que je vois lorsqu'on part déjeuner.

\- Lizzle et Gwen, ça vous dirait de venir avec nous au gala de charité demain soir ? Propose un des hommes aux cheveux blonds.

Gwen et moi, nous nous regardons, ne sachant pas du tout si nous devons y mettre les pieds. Ça serait pour ma part, ma première vraie grosse soirée. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'ai jamais été très douée lors des réunions familiales de bases, alors celle-là... Je la vois cligner de la tête positivement.

\- Nous cherchons tous les deux, une cavalière, à ce genre de soirée nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'entrer seuls, explique celui aux cheveux châtains foncés.  
\- Si je viens toute seule, ça ne sera pas drôle, insiste à son tour Gwen.  
\- Peter ne sera pas jaloux ?  
\- J'ai le droit de m'amuser sans forcément qu'il y est quelque chose ! Je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera bien tous les deux.  
\- C'est d'accord, mais je dois aller acheter ma robe alors. Je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre.  
\- Tu veux qu'on fasse les boutiques ce soir après le boulot ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je dois juste faire mes 15 minutes avant. Je ne pense pas faire une seconde pause après le déjeuner.  
\- Ok, ça marche.

Nous terminons notre pause, c'est déjà le temps de reprendre le travail. Je repars sur mon ordinateur et reçois un sms. Je le lis « Notre projet commence dès demain. Je compte sur toi. » Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. J'ai juste compris que je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je ne sais même pas s'il est là-haut, dans son bureau immense et à une hauteur vertigineuse. Je suis sûre que ceux qui lavent les vitres, auraient très peur de nettoyer à une telle hauteur. Je le range dans mon sac pour ne plus m'occuper de son cas. Même si je ne savais pas du tout comment faire pour essayer de voir Peter. Ça mettra surement beaucoup de temps pour qu'il puisse me ré-accepter dans ses amis proches. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Gwen ça ira mieux, mais ça ne sera plus comme avant.  
Notre journée passe une nouvelle fois très vite, comme prévu, je suis juste allée déjeuner avec eux, et par la suite, je suis restée à mon bureau pour la deuxième pause de 15 minutes. J'avais rattrapé mon retard, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles de ce côté-là. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Peter venait de rendre visite à Harry. Il était là, dans le hall en train de l'attendre. Il descend et s'excuse, car il est en réunion.

\- Allez, comme au bon vieux temps Harry, prends quelques minutes pour que nous puissions nous retrouver.

Il réfléchit et cède à sa proposition. Il s'absente quelques instants le temps d'annoncer qu'il sort un peu. Sans dire où, ni avec qui et ni combien de temps. Ils sortent tous les deux et prennent la direction de la plage la plus proche. Il est placé près d'une petite plage, enfin pas une vraie, mais où des personnes peuvent se balader lorsqu'il fait beau et profiter pour bronzer un peu. Et là, il faisait un temps magnifique encore, à 16 heures. Harry avait mis ses lunettes de soleil, préférant protéger ses yeux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Commence Peter.  
\- Tu sais déjà les dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter.  
\- J'ai appris dans la presse que tu étais sorti avec un mannequin français ? C'était comment ?  
\- Oh, tu sais... Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec ce genre de femmes. Et toi ?  
\- C'est comment dire... compliqué. On a des vies très différentes. Tu sais qu'elle travaille pour toi ?  
\- Ah bon ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Gwen Stacy !  
\- Gwen ? Ça me dit quelque chose.  
\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
\- Vaguement, j'ai fait une réunion improvisée dans son département quand je suis revenu. Je me suis présentée à l'équipe un par un, et elle était là. Tu sais que j'ai revu Lizzle aussi ?  
\- Lizzle ?  
\- Notre amie d'enfance. La petite Lizzle avec qui nous trainions jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte la première. Tu t'en souviens ?

Peter est déçu de lui répondre que non, il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a un trou de mémoire sur ce passage-là. Il a déjà très peu de souvenirs de ses parents.

\- Pourtant, elle se souvient parfaitement de nous. Tu as toujours le cavalier en pendentif que ses parents avaient acheté pour celer notre amitié ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, étant donner que je vis maintenant chez ma tante, je n'ai aucune idée de si j'ai gardé des souvenirs de cette époque-là.  
\- Alors tu ne te souviens plus qu'elle en pince pour toi ?  
\- Malheureusement, non ! Est-ce toujours le cas ?  
\- De ce qu'elle m'a raconté, je ne pense pas. Elle est juste nostalgique de ce moment. Et elle s'est tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ?  
\- Oui, que tu connais.

Il ne sait pas du tout de qui il parle. Harry pose une main sur son torse. Peter ouvre les yeux.

\- Toi ? Mais vous venez à peine de vous revoir. C'est impossible.  
\- Elle ne nous a jamais oubliés. Moi non plus. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour elle.  
\- Ha bon ? Première nouvelle.  
\- Dans tous les cas, c'est bien parti pour que nous reprenions tout depuis le début.  
\- Ca dépend aussi de ce que vous cherchez tous les deux. Mais je suis assez mal placé pour parler de l'amour.  
\- Sinon, j'ai entendu parler de beaucoup de choses ici.  
Dois-je tout lui dire à lui aussi ou devrais-je attendre ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment non plus.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- Spider-Man... c'est fou quand même.

Ils s'approchent un peu plus de l'eau et commencent à jouer comme des gamins à faire des ricochets.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fou ?  
\- Un homme araignée qui sauve des gens.  
\- Tu n'y crois pas ?  
\- Difficile d'y croire. Je pense plutôt qu'il leur en fait perdre. Qu'ils perdent leur temps à croire en quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui s'en fou surement des gens.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça. De ce qu'on voit, il a l'air vraiment d'apprécier les personnes qu'il sauve.

Tous deux sentent que ce sujet est plutôt fâcheux, que chacun pense différemment au sujet de Spider-Man.

\- Pour en revenir à Lizzle, tu devrais essayer de te creuser plus la tête. Ça devrait te revenir à un moment donné.  
\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà pas mal de soucis à régler, alors si je dois penser aussi à elle, ça me fait un problème de plus à résoudre.  
\- Donc pour toi, à l'heure actuelle, Liz est un problème ?  
\- Je ne dis pas ça, dans ce sens.  
\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire pourtant !  
\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à décrire la situation. Elle est venue chez moi, pensant qu'on reprendrait tout à zéro. Je suis désolé si elle a mal pris le fait que j'ai oublié.  
\- Normal. On n'oublie pas comme ça ses amis. Il s'est passé un truc pour que tu l'oublies à ce point-là ?  
\- Pas à ma connaissance, on était trop jeune pour faire quoique se soit, et nous n'étions que des amis. Tu sais, après la mort de mes parents et leur abandon, j'ai dû tiré un trait global sur ma vie passé.  
\- Et tu ne m'as pas oublié, moi.

Comment pouvait-il oublier la famille Osborn ? Elle est encrée dans cette ville. Son nom était dit dans tous les magasines, tous les jours. Alors que moi, je n'avais pas dit ou j'allais, ni pourquoi je partais. Harry regarde l'heure sur sa montre, non pas qu'il s'ennuie, mais il s'est laissé avoir par le temps. Il avait dit qu'il partait que quelques minutes, hors, cela faisait une bonne heure.

\- Je dois y aller Peter, il faut que je continue la réunion, je suis parti bien trop longtemps. J'ai un gala de charité à préparer pour demain soir. Osborn va essayer d'aider cette association et c'est ma première soirée ici depuis tout ce temps.

Il comprend et ils retournent chez Harry. Ils se quittent devant l'entrée, espérant qu'ils se reverront d'ici peu. Qu'ils auront plus de temps pour parler. Harry rentre chez lui et remonte dans son bureau. Ils étaient tous encore là. Il s'excuse de son retard, qu'il était avec un vieil ami d'enfance. Il reprend où il en était sans l'avoir oublié et leur déclare officiellement que Felicia Jones sera sa nouvelle secrétaire, que tous les projets futurs, anciens et présents seront de nouveaux vérifiés par lui. Que s'ils ont le moindre souci avec les employés, l'entreprise globale, il faut qu'ils passent par Felicia. Qu'il va être pas mal occupé ces prochaines semaines. Que demain soir, il sera bien présent au gala de charité. Il avait repris un tel sérieux qu'il faisait peur à tous ceux qui étaient assis à cette table. Il avait joint ses mains. Maintenant, il se levait pour clore la réunion et être tranquille jusqu'au gala. Felicia ne voyait également aucune objection à jouer ses assistantes. Tous les représentants de cette réunion partis, Harry touche quelques mots à sa nouvelle recrue.

\- Je compte sur vous, pour me dire tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'entreprise.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Évidemment, tu m'accompagnes demain ?  
\- Euh... Oui !

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, s'était son patron. Elle était sa secrétaire. En attendant, les employés étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux. Les bureaux se vidaient petit à petit. Gwen et moi partons toujours aux alentours de 18 heures, nous faisions le maximum d'heure. J'avais écris au brouillon quatre articles de plusieurs pages sur les sciences qu'Osborn pouvait utiliser, ainsi que sur le retour de Harry. J'avais un futur article à préparer pour le coup à cause du gala. L'heure nous appelle enfin, nous quittons définitivement le bureau. Gwen devait passer au 63ème étage pour déposer un dossier encore avant de partir. L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes, et un homme à la peau noir apparait. Il portait des lunettes de vues. Nous entrons.

\- À quel étage, vous allez ?  
\- Au 63ème s'il vous plait, répond Gwen.  
\- Oh, je vais au 64ème, réparer un problème... Vous savez, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.  
\- Ha... alors bon anniversaire, Max, dis-je, après avoir prit le temps de regarder son badge.

Il est content de voir qu'on le lui souhaite. Il se vente de faire une soirée de fou. Qu'il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir nous inviter par manque de place. Ça nous était égal, nous avons aussi notre soirée à préparer. On atterrit au 64ème étage. J'attends que Gwen revienne. Elle se plaignait qu'elle en avait marre de leur déposer des dossiers sur des thèmes qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Alors elle s'amusait à les faire en vitesse, mais bien. L'ascenseur monte d'un étage quand Gwen revient vers nous. Max sort à son tour. Nous lui souhaitons une dernière fois, un bon anniversaire. Il nous remercie, appréciant vraiment notre geste, il en était même étonné. Nous descendons toutes les deux et partons à la recherche d'une belle robe de soirée qui restait dans mes moyens. C'était ma première virée shopping entre filles. Ça me faisait drôle. Je ne le faisais pas souvent quand j'étais à Berlin. Mais les rares fois où je me motivais à le faire, j'avais un drôle de sentiment. Comme si j'y prenais goût un instant. Je laisse Gwen me guider, ne sachant dans quelle boutique me diriger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme style ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Sophistiquée ? Garce ? Classe ? Sobre ? Tu as les chaussures qui iront avec ?  
\- Vraiment, tu sais, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je ne veux pas que ça fasse garce dans tous les cas.  
\- D'accord, je sais où chercher alors.

Se dont on ne se souciait pas, s'était que Spider-Man était en train de nous surveiller à la suite de son entretien avec Harry. Il désirait en apprendre un peu plus sur moi et ma possible relation avec le patron d'Oscorp. Après 3 magasins, je trouve enfin mon bonheur. Robe plutôt courte, un peu ouverte sur les côtés et dans le dos, mais cachant la partie de devant, et de couleur blanche. J'avais trouvé une paire de talons blancs aussi dans le magasin pour pas très cher. J'étais contente de mon achat, je ne pensais pas que les robes m'allaient si bien. Je savais également quel maquillage mettre. Nous sortons du magasin, riant toutes les deux de la soirée que nous allons passer le lendemain. Nous nous moquions gentiment de tous les snobes que nous allons croiser. Peter nous attendait devant.

\- Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonne Gwen.  
\- Tu as oublié que tu m'as envoyé un message pour me dire que vous étiez là ?  
\- Oui, mais je pensais te retrouver plus tard.  
\- Je m'ennuyais de toi !

Elle me mentait, pour ne pas que je sache la vérité. Elle était prise au dépourvu. Ça marchait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté ?  
\- Moi rien, mais Lizzle oui. Sa robe de soirée pour le gala de charité demain soir. Je crois qu'Oscorp est eux sont associés.  
\- Et je n'ai pas d'invitation ?  
\- Nous l'avons su que ce matin, deux collègues, nous ont invité.  
\- Je suppose que c'est réservé aux employés et aux célébrités voulant aider l'association ?  
Elle affirme d'un signe de tête. Il est triste de ne pas pouvoir participer à la fête. Gwen doit me laisser et rentre avec Peter. Je me retrouve, toute seule, à rentrer chez moi. J'en oubliais presque ma mission principale, tant pis, il a dit que ça commençait demain, j'ai encore le temps. Dans sa chambre, Gwen et Peter se posent.

\- Tu comptais me le dire que tu avais un gala de charité ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je l'ai su que ce matin. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je ne t'ai envoyé aucun message. Tu nous surveillais ?  
\- Surveillais Lizzle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en elle ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai aucun souci d'une partie de mon enfance, et elle débarque comme une fleur. J'ai été voir Harry Osborn cet après-midi.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il survit, ça va. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre elle et Lizzle.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils ont l'air d'aller bien ensembles.  
\- Je ne saurais te dire, mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne dans leur relation !  
\- Laisse-leur la chance de se retrouver. Ne leur enlève pas se plaisir si toi tu n'y arrives pas.  
\- Je ne compte pas les embêter.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit au fait qui étais son rdv mystère.  
\- C'était Harry justement. Ils avaient l'air proche, mais je n'en ai pas vu plus.  
\- Alors c'est que tu n'as rien à craindre. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de passer un après-midi avec elle ? Peut-être que tes souvenirs reviendront petit à petit.

Gwen était toujours de bons conseils, parfois, il devrait l'écouter plus souvent. Il allait le faire. Mais Gwen était la seule à pouvoir lui assurer un rendez-vous. Ils se convient une date et elle me le dira demain. Ils finissent la soirée ensembles, sans trop d'embrouilles.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE :** Hello, je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre 8 demain, parce que je n'aurais pas accès à mon pc pendant une semaine. J'espère sinon que vos examens se passent bien si vous en avez actuellement. Un bon gros merde à vous !

**Chapitre 7 **

Ce matin, nous avons su que Max avait eu un accident et que désormais, nous ne le reverrions peut-être plus. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Les nouvelles vont si vite ici. Gwen et moi étions tristes pour lui, les autres reprenaient leur routine au travail. Nos amis prévoient le plan de ce soir. Ils viennent nous chercher dans nos appartements. Nous finirons par Gwen, ils avaient prévu également une limousine pour l'occasion. Ils ne voulaient pas y aller sans tout faire comme une vraie célébrité. L'un d'eux disait, qu'il comptait se faire remarquer grâce à la voiture, ainsi qu'avec notre compagnie. Il était clair et net également que si nous y allions tous ensembles, il n'y aurait rien plus que de l'amitié, comme à notre habitude. Il me semblait pourtant que les choses devaient être ainsi dès le début, pour moi, il n'y avait aucune raison de le clarifier. Mon accompagnateur me confirme également l'heure de sa venue chez moi et je lui donne les informations nécessaires.

Il est l'heure pour nous rentrer nous préparer. J'espère que ma tenue sera assez chic pour ce genre de soirée. La tenue que j'avais mise chez Peter n'aurait pas suffit. Elle était beaucoup trop simpliste. Je passe une heure, voir un peu plus à me préparer. Il est l'heure pour moi de retrouver mon compagnon de route. Il vient d'ailleurs tout juste de sonner en bas de mon appartement. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Il me sourit et commence à me complimenter.

\- N'en rajoute pas trop, merci !

Il se met à rire. Il me temps le bras et m'amène jusque dans la limousine de couleur noire. Il m'ouvre la porte et me fait monter la première à l'arrière. Elle ressemble plus ou moins à celle d'Harry, à peu de chose près. Il monte à son tour. J'ai pu constater quelques regards curieux de certains passants et voisins qui devaient se poser beaucoup de questions, je passais du jour au lendemain d'une personne lambda à une femme riche, alors que je restais toujours moi-même. Je gardais un maximum la tête froide, pensant simplement que se n'était que pour le travail et pas autre chose. Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai complètement. La limousine nous conduit ensuite chez Gwen. Elle n'était pas seule. Ça nous avantageais, comme ça, nous ne faisons pas quatre chemins d'affilé. Nos deux amis étaient vêtus d'un smoking. S'était très amusant de les voir habillés ainsi, eux qui habituellement prônaient des t-shirt metalleux ou étaient souvent en jean. Cette fois, au complet, nous pouvons rouler dans les rues de New-York jusqu'au lieu de l'évènement.

Nous passons le trajet à rires, à blaguer. Je ne les avais jamais vus autant plaisanter tous les trois, mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'un masque, qu'au fond, ils sont tous aussi stressés que moi. Tous inaugurent ce soir leur première soirée VIP avec des célébrités et associations. Nous sommes vraiment avantageux de pouvoir représenter Oscorp.

Le conducteur nous arrête devant un grand immeuble – j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait que ça à New-York, plus les jours passais, plus j'avais la sensation de tout redécouvrir. Je me disais même que Berlin faisait petit face à New-York-. Le conducteur nous certifie que nous nous trouvons devant le The New York Palace. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'aurais presque cru voir un château. On pouvait déjà remarquer une longue file entrain de mitrailler avec leurs énormes de journaliste ainsi que objectifs ainsi qu'une file avec des invités. Nous étions tout justes devant. Nous sortons de la voiture, le chauffeur a quelques heures devant lui avant de nous récupérer pour le retour. Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons entrer directement ou faire la queue. Nous montrons nos invitations. Ils donnent leurs noms. J'étais débarrassée d'une très longue file d'attente. Je n'aurais pas aimé rester une heure dans le froid. Même si s'était supportable ce soir, nous sommes en plein mois de Mai, mais le temps reste encore incertain ici à New-York. Quelques photographes nous demandent de poser. Certains sont officiels. D'autres non. Je pense tout de même qu'ils savent que nous ne sommes pas des célébrités. Même si nous avons reçu notre badge spécial pour représenter Oscorp. Nous posons en couple, duo, quadruple, on se prend vite au jeu. Nous nous éclatons même, mais tentons de garder un minimum de sérieux. Nous nous mettons ensuite à monter les marches pour rentre dans le hall. Un bouquant étourdissant y raisonnait. When Silence Falls / Mads Langer

Musique et voix s'y mélangeaient. Je ne sais plus ou regarder, ni quoi écouter. Je suis un peu étourdie. Ce que nous venions de faire à l'extérieur, n'était absolument rien comparé à ça.

Voyant ma gêne, mon accompagnateur me prend le bras et je me laisse emporter, sans trop savoir comment faire.

Nous entrons dans une immense salle de conférence aménagée pour avoir l'espace nécessaire pour des centaines de personnes. Je n'ose même pas demander combien nous sommes pour ce soir, ça me donnerait surement le tournis. Je ne connaissais aucune tête, heureusement que j'étais avec ma petite bande d'amis, je serais restée sinon sur le banc de touche à analyser tout ce que je vois, surtout que je ne bois pas. Nous nous mettons vers le milieu de la salle pour être bien placée. Je me tourne vers Gwen.

\- Nous allons assister à quoi ce soir comme gala précisément ?

\- De ce qu'on sait, une vente de bijoux. L'argent reviendra à plusieurs associations qui aident les handicapés, les personnes atteintes de maladies graves et incurables.

\- C'est cool ça comme initiative.

Alors qu'elle commence à me montrer les célébrités qu'elle reconnait et dont je n'en ai aucun souvenir, une jeune femme brune tient fièrement le bras de quelqu'un que nous connaissions tous les 3. Cette personne est égale à elle-même lorsqu'il s'agit de bien se pointer dans une telle cérémonie. Elle n'hésite pas à venir vers nous, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle reste dans son coin ou vers des personnes de son rang.

\- Monsieur Osborn, se réjouit le blond. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous représentez l'entreprise, assure-t-il nous dévisageant un par un.

Nous nous taisons et ne sachons pas que dire à notre patron. Je me sens mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement entre nous. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Je n'ai pas envie quelqu'un découvre qu'il y a quelque chose. Il nous présente son assistante, Felicia Jones. Nous sommes enchantés de la connaitre. Il reste avec nous, il essai d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Nous parlons de Max, Harry semble tout aussi peiné par la nouvelle, il n'en sait pas plus non plus, il n'est pas en charge de toute l'entreprise. Enfin il ne s'occupe pas des démissions et des licenciements. Il fait quelques éloges également sur mon boulot, montrant à Felicia que je suis celle qui se charge de la bonne communication médiatique d'Oscorp. Mais félicite aussi le reste du groupe pour tout le travail qu'ils apportent, que sans eux, il ne serait rien à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Au fur et à mesure, nous nous détendons devant notre patron. Quand il veut, il n'est pas si effrayant. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser. Felicia s'en va pour discuter avec un ami qu'elle a reconnu entre temps et qui venait d'arriver. Il avait beau avoir notre âge, il restait tout de même notre chef, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de dire tout et n'importe quoi devant lui. - Tyler Ward / Falling / Une nouvelle chanson arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je vois Gwen se faire entrainer pour aller danser, alors que d'autres le font déjà. Mon accompagnateur me laisse toute seule. Il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler lui aussi, s'excusant de devoir nous abandonner. Je suis seule avec Harry, j'ai la poisse. Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser longtemps en sa compagnie. J'allais partir lorsqu'il me lance un « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Je me retourne vers lui et hausse les épaules.

\- J'allais partir. Pourquoi ?

\- Partir ou fuir ?

\- Ais-je vraiment besoin de répondre à ce genre de question ?

\- Non. L'as-tu reçu ?

\- Oui ! Mais ça ne se fera pas en un jour.

\- Je sais.

Il avance sa main vers moi et l'ouvre en montrant sa paume. Je la regarde.

\- Ca rime à quoi ?

\- Ne soit pas autant dans la défensive. Je t'invite à danser.

\- C'est juste… surprenant !

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

\- Je pensais surtout que tu inviterais ton assistante.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il laisse sa main sous mes yeux, une fois que ma réponse est claire dans ma tête, je me lance et pose la mienne sur la sienne. Il s'en empare et me tire jusqu'à la piste de danse qui s'était formée. Il place une main autour de ma taille, je sens légèrement sa peau se mettre en contact avec la mienne. Il avait choisit le bon endroit, il l'avait mit là où mon corps était visible et touchable. Je ne sais pas très bien danser, je préfère me laisser guider par Harry pour éviter le ridicule.

\- Au fait, tu es très jolie, comme ça, me complimente-t-il avec sincérité.

Je me tais et me contente de faire un petit sourire. À chaque fois que nous tournions autour de nous, j'observais autour de moi également. Gwen s'éclatait. Je l'entendais même rire. J'avais perdu mon compagnon de route de vue. Je ne le voyais plus. Je pouvais en revanche voir Felicia qui nous examinait de loin.

\- Je crois que ton assistance n'aime pas trop me voir danser avec toi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Elle nous regarde.

\- Oh… ça m'est égal. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Si on a des yeux c'est pour voir.

\- Ca ne te gêne pas que des employés de ton entreprise peuvent nous voir comme ça ?

\- En quoi est-ce mal de danser avec une employée ?

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Tu ne devrais pas pourtant.

\- A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ce soir de toute façon.

\- A ce point-là ? Sachant que je suis l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde ?

\- Je suppose, dans ma façon de voir les choses, qu'argent ou pas, tu n'assistais pas à tous les galas de charités.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mon père faisait, mais je compte me montrer partout le plus souvent possible afin d'aider ses pauvres malheureux.

\- Pourquoi prendrais-tu autant de temps pour eux ?

\- Parce que je ressens qu'ils ont. Vivent actuellement.

\- Comment arrives-tu à ressentir tout ça ? Tu as un sixième sens ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est assez compliqué et délicat à expliquer. Si je te le disais, tu agirais différemment.

Je peux être intelligente quand je veux, mais parfois mon cerveau a vraiment du mal à comprendre certaines choses que l'on me raconte, qui pourtant, mérite toute mon attention. Il venait de tendre une belle perche que je n'ai pas su saisir. Il avait essayé de me sous-entendre son problème de santé du moment. Il est persuadé qu'un jour, il arrivera à me le dire. Mais il ne me sentait pas prête encore une fois. Par chance, je n'avais pas compris. Je réfléchissais au fait pouvoir passer une soirée à peu près tranquille, seulement ça sera impossible. Je dansais avec mon patron. Ne pouvait-il pas choisir une autre femme ou son assistante ? Je n'étais pas la seule femme dans cette salle. Me voyant songeuse, il dit :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

J'hausse les épaules. La chanson est presque finie. AMEN ! J'allais pouvoir m'en aller. J'avais opté pour le bar comme lieu de fuite même si je ne bois pas.

\- Je te gêne à ce point ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Que je reste de marbre ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois effrayée. Mais ne le soit pas.

Je lui lance un petit rire nerveux. Comment veut-il que je reste calme après nos dernières entrevues ? J'arrivais difficilement à rester neutre. J'espérais qu'au moins cela ne me trahirait pas. Du moins, pour le moment, Gwen et son compagnon pensaient simplement que nous étions amis de longue date. C'est ce qu'ils venaient de se dire en nous observant parfois quand ils le pouvaient.

\- En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tu ne trouves pas Luc ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils semblent laisser paraitre. Après je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous mêler de leur vie privée. Surtout que nous parlons de notre boss.

\- Je serais quand même curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur leur relation amicale. Tout ce que je sais, enfin de ce qu'elle en dit, c'est qu'ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dis avant. Pourquoi t'intéresser autant à eux ?

\- Peut-être parce que je trouve ça bizarre.

Elle croirait entendre Peter quand sortie cette phrase de sa bouche. C'est vrai, que de voir son patron proche comme ça de Lizzle, c'est assez inconcevable. Il est jeune, riche, mais pourquoi apparait-elle comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Il a peut-être raison de vouloir en savoir plus sur elle. Peut-être que Gwen pourrait l'aider dans cette démarche. La chanson prend fin et j'en profite pour m'éclipser le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne décide de me garder plus longtemps. Il repart au près de son assistante. Son interlocuteur les quitta à ce moment-là.

\- Je vois que vous vous amusez ce soir, ça fait plaisir.

\- Il faut en profiter un maximum. Et vous ?

\- J'améliore mes relations.

\- Vous avez raison, cette soirée est idéale pour le faire !

\- Qui est la jeune femme avec qui vous avez dansé ? Je ne la connais pas.

Il se doutait qu'elle finirait par aborder le sujet.

\- Vous voulez que je sois honnête ?

\- J'aimerais assez, oui !

\- C'est une amie d'enfance, qui revient vivre sur New-York. Je vous ai déjà dis ce qu'elle faisait dans notre entreprise ?

\- Oui, lorsque vous me l'aviez présenté. Mais pourquoi lui reparler ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'années vous avez été séparés, mais pourquoi lui refaire confiance ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ? Votre sixième sens féminin est réveillé ?

\- Peut-être. Mais qui vous dis qu'elle est de confiance ?

\- J'en sais beaucoup plus sur elle qu'elle ne le pense.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- J'ai des informations importantes sur elle, sur ce dont je vous ai parlé. Vous êtes la seule au courant de ce projet et ma situation.

Felicia se sentait flatter de l'entendre. Elle pensait que je serais au courant moi aussi. Mais non.

\- Il me manque tout de même des informations. Pourquoi est-elle si importante pour vous ?

\- Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop pour que je puisse vous en dire plus. Comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'est.

\- Je comprends. J'aimerais juste que vous me fassiez un peu plus confiance que vous ne le faites déjà.

\- J'ai entièrement confiance en vous. Mais n'essayez pas d'intervenir entre Lizzle et moi pour n'importe quelle raison que se soit.

\- Je n'y compte pas. Je veux juste que vous fassiez attention à vous. J'espère vraiment qu'elle soit aussi impotente que vous ne le dites et qu'elle vous aidera. Parce que si elle refuse de vous aider, que ferez-vous ?

\- J'ai déjà un plan là-dessus, mais il faut que je le peaufine un peu plus, que je trouve des arguments valables pour qu'elle ne puisse pas refuser.

\- Tant que vous ne changez pas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Y a des choses qui vont malheureusement changer. C'est inévitable même ! Ca vous dit un petit verre ?

\- Vous savez, si vous avez envie de la retrouver, allez-y, pas la peine de trouver une excuse pour aller la rejoindre.

\- Ce n'était pas une excuse mais bien une proposition !

\- Alors, je suis d'accord pour un verre.

Son choix de mettre officiellement Felicia en tant qu'assistante personnelle venait de se confirmer. Il aimait sa franchise. Elle osait dire les choses quand ça ne lui convenait pas, elle ne s'en trouvait pas non plus ridicule lorsqu'elle pensait que quelqu'un n'était pas digne de confiance, et même, si elle pouvait se tromper. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait osé lui dire pour la malédiction de sa famille. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça avait été plus simple pour Felicia que pour Peter ou Lizzle.

Je me tenais devant le buffet, un verre dans la main et picorant dans des assiettes. Je commençais à avoir un petit creux. Je remarque Harry en train de servir deux verres de ponch. Les verres remplis, il fait quelques pas sur le côté et se place près de moi et me murmure :

\- Sache que ce que nous avons fais dernièrement n'est pas un jeu !

A peine ais-je eu le temps de me retourner qu'il était déjà partie rejoindre Felicia. Je le regardais encore un temps avant de poser mes yeux sur l'ensemble de la salle et de ses invités.

Des hurlements de joies et des applaudissements arrivèrent jusqu'à nous. Certains curieux dont Gwen et Luc étaient sorties pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je fais partie de ceux qui sont encore là. C'est alors qu'un homme vêtu d'un costume bleu et rouge fit son apparition en se baladant de mur en mur avec des fils qui sortaient de ses mains. Gwen et Luc me rejoignirent.

\- Qui est-ce ? M'exclamais-je.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est cette personne ?

\- Non !

\- C'est Spider-Man, dit avec joie Gwen.

J'avais vaguement entendue parler de ce personnage, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Que faisait-il ici ? Nous allions surement le savoir d'ici peu. Ca présence ne devait pas être anodine. Il avait une raison. Peut-être voulait-il aider les associations lui aussi ? Mais tout le monde semblait surpris de sa venue. A moins qu'il n'est pas besoin d'invitation et qu'il peut se permettre de rentrer tout comme Harry dans toutes les soirées de ce genre ?

Il atterrit enfin sur le sol et tout le monde s'écarte pour faire un rond afin que tous puisse l'admirer.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci pour cet accueil. Je serais votre hôte ce soir.

Il salue dignement chaque personne autour de lui qui l'observait tel un animal en cage. Sa tête se tourne vers nous puis ensuite il fait comme si rien n'était.

\- Vous pouvez continuer vos occupations, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Tous obéirent à sa demande. Les présidents des associations sont les premiers à se présenter. Leurs sourires étaient radieux et leurs yeux s'illuminaient. Harry fut le prochain à le saluer d'une main ferme.

\- J'aurais du me douter que vous seriez-là.

Spider-Man fait un signe de tête et s'en va à la rencontre d'autres personnes et se prend aussi au jeu des photos comme nous l'avions fais sur le tapis rouge. On voit que Gwen n'a d'yeux que pour cet homme en rouge et noir. Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? Son humour ? Son héroïsme ?

La soirée bat son record d'audience ce soir, beaucoup de stars sont là. J'ai réussi à éviter Harry pendant un petit moment, ou peut-être a-t-il comprit que je ne voulais pas l'avoir dans les jambes. La musique s'arrête et laisse la parole à l'organisateur de cette soirée. Il se racle la gorge.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux de voir autant de monde ce soir. D'après le shérif, nous ne sommes pas moins de 650 invités. Je suis fière de vous. Je vous annonce également que nous allons pouvoir commencer la vente aux enchères. Veuillez donc accueillir notre premier mannequin, Fry Glau qui vient de suède exprès pour nous ce soir. Elle porte un magnifique bijou crée par Yun Li. Il est en diamant bleu saphir. 100% d'origine. Nous mettons une mise à prix à 20 000 dollars.

Après son discours, un calme olympien apparu. Peut-être réfléchissaient-ils à la somme qu'ils allaient mettre pour ce bijou. Je le trouve joli, mais je n'ai pas la somme.  
Ça mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour ma part à démarrer. Sont-ils trop timides ? De quoi ont-ils peur ? Ici, tous ont plus ou moins 500 000 dollars sur leurs comptes en banque. Une idée totalement farfelue me vient. Je me permets d'intervenir. Ça sera quitte ou double pour ma réputation. Je quitte mon groupe et me fraye un chemin parmi la foule pour me rendre jusque sur la scène. Je me permets de monter et de dire un mot à l'organisateur à l'oreille. Il accepte ma proposition, il espère que cela puisse marcher et m'y encourage.

\- Bien, que diriez-vous, si nous augmentions un peu les prix de ce bijou ?

Je fais un signe de tête, affirmant que j'étais prête. Tous les regards étaient posés sur nous.

\- À 50 000 dollars, non seulement, vous avez le bijou, mais une aussi soirée privilège avec...  
\- Lizzle Hubble, représentante d'Oscorp, venant de Berlin.

Puis il répète la phrase, sans difficulté. Je n'aime pas me vendre de cette manière, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, surtout que je suis du genre à être réservé, mais lorsqu'il le faut, je sais me montrer challengeuse.

\- J'offre 70 000, hurle un homme au fond de la salle, levant la main.

Un second enchéri derrière à 85 000. J'arrivais à les apercevoir de la scène, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être mariés. Si je pouvais toucher les hommes célibataires et riches, peut-être que cela fonctionnerait. L'organisateur demanda à Yun si je pouvais mettre le collier. Il ne refuse pas et met le met le plus délicatement possible. Le mannequin Fry n'offrait aucune aide, malgré sa beauté légendaire. Fry se mit sur le côté, un peu vexée, car elle était payée pour faire ce travail ce soir.

\- Regardez, comme il lui va à ravir. On pourrait penser qu'il a été fabriqué pour elle.

Un troisième homme augmente l'enchère à 100 000 dollars. Les invités applaudissent le courage de cet homme.

\- Les employées d'Oscorp ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? Mr Osborn doit être fier de les avoir.

C'est alors qu'une voix que je reconnaitrais n'importe où s'élève dans la salle. Il venait de proposer 200 000 dollars. Des acclamations de surprises retentirent.

\- Qui est notre courageux ou élu de ce soir ?

Il se montre sans broncher. Courageux ou fou. Même s'il peut se le permettre, car il est certainement l'un des plus riches dans cette pièce. Je suis contente qu'il décide enfin de participer, quelque part, je comptais un peu sur lui. Enfin, dans un endroit bien reculé de ma tête, bien sûr. J'aurais surtout préféré que ça soit un autre homme qui m'achète. Mais cela me convenait.

\- Mr Osborn. Notre parrain de ce soir. Nous sommes bienheureux de vous avoir parmi nous.

Un cinquième homme augmente l'enchère à 400 000 dollars. Tous sons surpris. Il se présente, c'est un invité américain, lui aussi, dit-il en se plaçant à côté d'Harry.

\- Alors, Mr Osborn. Pensez-vous pouvoir enchérir mon offre pour votre employée ?  
\- Bien sûr, que je peux le faire.  
\- Allons-y.  
\- J'annonce 500 000, déclare Harry.  
\- 650 000 !  
\- 700 000.  
\- 800 000 !  
\- 950 000. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'avez pas plus d'un million de dollars dans votre compte, murmure-t-il à l'acheteur potentiel. On n'achète pas mes employés.  
\- Vous pourriez laisser une chance à quelqu'un qui peut se le permettre aussi. 1 000 000 !  
\- Elle n'est pas à vendre.  
\- Mais vous pouvez la partager le temps d'une soirée. Vos employés sont des humains, et cette humaine ne vous appartient pas.  
\- Elle m'appartient ! 2 000 000 ! hurle Harry, ne se laissant pas faire.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier duel. L'organisateur demanda 2 fois, attendant surement que l'autre homme augmente à son tour, mais il se résigna, c'était beaucoup trop d'argent. Il ne pouvait pas mettre plus. Même s'il le voulait.

\- Je gagne toujours, se vente Harry. À qui ais-je l'honneur ?  
\- Joey Shefield.  
\- Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous. Mais personne ne touche à mes employés.  
\- Vous avez bien de la chance d'en avoir des comme eux, qui prennent un énorme risque en ayant une telle idée comme Lizzle.

À la 3ème confirmation, tous applaudissent l'audace d'Harry. Il se fait attendre sur scène. Spider-Man prend les devant et part le chercher. Ils vont tous les deux sur la scène. Une embrassade se fait puis Harry signe son chèque et le donne à l'organisateur. Un journaliste nous propose de nous prendre en photo, Harry, Spider-Man et moi. Je remets le collier dans la boite et Yun le donne à Harry, le remerciant plusieurs fois de sa générosité. À peine a-t-il le temps de descendre, qu'Harry se fait harceler par les journalistes. J'en profite pour prendre le large et retrouver mes amis. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'ils ne me détestent pas après ce que je viens de faire.

Tout le reste de la soirée se passe dans une ambiance agréable. Les ventes décollent à chaque fois. La soirée se terminant, j'anticipe et part chercher mes affaires au vestiaire. Alors que je suis en train d'enfiler ma veste et de vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, Spider-Man vient à ma rencontre et me prend à l'écart. Nous voilà près des escaliers en train de discuter.

\- Tu as été très courageuse ce soir.  
\- Je mets ça au niveau de la folie plus tôt.  
\- Ça a marché en tout cas. Tout s'est vendu à plus de 500 000 dollars.  
\- Merci. Ton entrée a été très spectaculaire aussi tout à l'heure.  
\- Au fait, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai croisé Peter Parker ce matin, étant donné que je le connais un peu, il m'a dit de te faire passer un message.  
\- Lequel ? Et pourquoi passe-t-il par toi ?  
\- Il est timide. Il aimerait que tu le rejoignes demain soir au Hudson River Park à 19 heures.  
\- D'accord.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras, je ne me doute pas un seul instant que quatre paires d'yeux s'étaient posé sur nous du haut des escaliers. Nous n'étions pas passés inaperçus auprès de Gwen et Harry qui descendaient les marches et formaient le petit groupe d'Osborn - Luc, Felicia, Gwen et Harry – un seul manquait à l'appel. Ils arrivent à notre hauteur.

\- J'étais en train de féliciter votre employée pour son courage.  
\- Merci, je suis conscient d'avoir des employés en or !  
\- Encore bravo pour votre enchère. Bon, je dois vous laisser, le travail m'appelle.

Il lance un regard discret vers Gwen et part.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec vous tous, dit Gwen.  
\- Je vais y aller aussi, continuais-je.

Nous nous disons au revoir, Harry est le dernier. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Tu me dois encore une soirée.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

Il me laisse partir, nous rentrons tous chacun de notre côté. Je n'en revient pas de la bravoure que j'ai su montrer ce soir. Il faut que je m'attende à ce qu'ils m'en parlent au travail. Je suis plutôt fière de moi ce soir, mais un peu nerveuse quand même. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Voilà le 8ème chapitre. Je suis en train d'en écrire une histoire sur Esprit Criminels avec un Reid/OC si ça vous intéresse ^^ ! Sinon, pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux, je n'ai pas eu le choix de mélanger quelques scènes du film pour arriver au résultat voulu et faire avancer l'histoire. Du coup, ce passage est très important pour la suite. J'ai aussi réussi à vous poster le chapitre. N'ayant pas d'ordi à partir de demain jusqu'à samedi prochain. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

Après le travail, comme prévu, je m'étais rendue au point de rendez-vous que Spider-Man m'avait fixé, enfin... que Peter désirait surtout, pas une seule nouvelle. J'étais toute seule, et pas en retard, pourtant. En réalité, il était occupé par un méchant. Il fallait qu'il termine sa mission.  
Je suis restée une heure, sans rien faire, regardant partout, le voir espérer. D'accord, il était timide, mais ça ne lui donne aucun droit de me laisser en plan. Alors que j'allais m'en aller, prenant une direction et faisant un pas en avant, pour rentrer chez moi, un bras m'entoure la taille et me soulève dans les airs. J'étais à quelques mètres du sol, que dis-je, à plusieurs mètres. Au moins à la hauteur d'un appartement.  
Je zieute la personne, et c'est Spider-Man. Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Mais il pouvait constater mon étonnement du moment. Je m'accroche encore plus à lui sans pour autant regarder vers le bas. Je n'avais pas envie de m'imaginer que je peux m'écraser aussi facilement. Il nous dépose enfin au dernier étage de la statue de la Liberté où nous avions une vue époustouflante de New York. Je n'avais encore jamais été à cet endroit-là. Je trouvais ça incroyable. Je fis le tour avant de me caler contre les barrières à admirer la vue comme une enfant qui découvre tout. Spider-Man se met à côté de moi, j'en ai presque oublié Peter.

\- Peter devait me rejoindre, il n'est pas venu.  
\- Je sais. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
\- Ha bon ?  
\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé chez Peter.  
\- Je l'avais remarqué ! Et ?  
\- Je dois tout t'expliquer. Il faut juste que je m'assure que tu sois digne de confiance.  
\- Je le suis. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui répètent un secret.  
\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, seulement lorsque tu le sauras, ta vie changera. J'ai longtemps hésité à t'en parler, parce que je suis déjà en train de perdre une amie. J'ai peur de la mettre en danger, à chaque fois.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez fini d'en dire trop ou pas assez à chaque fois sur vos secrets ? Je comprends que toi aussi, tu préfèrerais attendre, mais j'aimerais pour une fois que l'on me fasse confiance.

Il me fait face et m'attrape gentiment par les bras.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Peter. Il ne veut pas me voir en vrai ? C'est ça ? Parce que beaucoup de choses ont changé durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne le dit-il pas lui-même au lieu de t'envoyer ? Tu ne peux pas régler les problèmes des autres à chaque fois, tu as assez de travail comme ça.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de se justifier.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Gwen me prendrait pour un fou, mais je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Peut-être un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Mais je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je t'avais oublié.

Cette dernière phrase me fit réagir. Comment ça, il comprenait pourquoi il m'avait oubliée ? Nous nous sommes connus que depuis hier.

\- Promets-moi, que si je te dis ce que Peter a comme problème, que rien ne changera entre nous. Que tu garderas ça pour toi.  
\- Arrête un peu avec ton discours, et parle, bon sang, ça commence à m'énerver.  
\- Je ne vais pas t'en parler.  
\- Quoi ? Tu me sors une tirade pendant plusieurs minutes pour au final ne rien dire ?  
\- Tout simplement parce que je vais te montrer !

Je venais de hausser légèrement le ton. C'était peut-être bien mieux comme ça, en effet, qu'il me le montre. J'en ai assez de bavarder pour ne rien avoir. Il retire alors son masque et c'est le visage de Peter Parker que je découvre en face de moi. Le mythe de Spider-Man venait de se casser la gueule. Je saisissais enfin l'importance de ce secret. Je ne savais juste plus quoi répondre.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'il te faille un moment pour t'en remettre, mais s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de ta confiance.  
\- Je veux bien. Mais comment as-tu fait pour te rappeler de qui j'étais ?  
\- Je suis tombé hier sur un secret que mon père me cachait depuis qu'il m'a abandonné à ma tante. J'ai pu retrouver le pendentif, ainsi que des explications sur le fait que je risquais de t'oublier. Ma mutation en est en partie la cause principale. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien plus important que ça, mon père a dit. Il faut pour ça que je t'amène dans ce lieu.  
\- Je... Attends...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ça va trop vite pour moi. Je serais importante d'après ton père ? Pour qui ?  
\- Pour moi, pour l'avenir de cette ville. Je suis obligé de te mettre dans la confidence. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te protéger.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De qui, aussi. Mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour que tu puisses comprendre. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ici.

Je doute un peu de ce que je dois faire, mais ma curiosité me pousse à vouloir en savoir plus. Finalement, je n'aurais pas mis aussi longtemps à découvrir ce que cachait Peter ni Spider-Man. Je repensais soudainement à la proposition d'Harry.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Non !  
\- Alors ?  
\- D'accord, je viens avec toi.

Il remet son masque sur la tête. J'avais maintenant du mal à voir Spider-Man, je repensais au visage de Peter en dessous. C'est très difficile de réaliser. Il m'emmène cette fois dans sa cachette.  
\- Quand tu disais qu'une amie aussi le savait. Tu parlais de Gwen, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu es tout aussi concernée que moi dans cette histoire. Gwen est juste au courant pour Spider-Man rien d'autre.

D'un côté, je me sentais privilégiée, de l'autre, j'avais peur. Après avoir passé plusieurs immeubles, nous arrivons devant un tunnel désaffecté. Il me demande de faire attention et de le suivre. Je marche derrière lui. Quand nous entrons dans le tunnel, il allume une lampe torche. Restant à l'écart, quand il devait se baisser, ramper comme une petite bête qui veut se faufiler dans un petit trou, je l'imitais. Je me sentais étouffer au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Sur le dernier passage, je le trouvais bien trop étroit.

\- Je vais rester coincée.  
\- Non, si je passe, tu peux y arriver. Regarde tout ce que tu as fait déjà.  
\- Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas paniquer, mais je déteste être confinée dans ce genre d'endroit.

Il revient vers moi et me prend les mains pour m'encourager à continuer. Je mets un petit moment avant de pouvoir me détendre. Il garde une main et ne la lâche pas, même lorsque nous arrivons à passer dans ce petit trou. Il me félicitait à chaque pas que je réussissais. Mes efforts sont récompensés, nous sommes en face d'un quai abandonné. Il s'éloigne et tape contre un mur, qui fait apparaitre un wagon de train. Je recule, surprise. Il m'entraine à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il est intact. Il est même trop propre, je trouve pour un wagon abandonné. Ça ne sent même pas la moisissure.  
Peter enlève son masque et allume le pc. Il s'assoit devant et me montre une photo de lui, Harry et moi ainsi que le pendentif que je lui avais donné. Je l'examine en détail. J'avais à peine dix ans sur cette photo, eux aussi. Nous étions heureux, cela se lisait sur nos visages. Nos sourires étaient immenses et détendus.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir fait plusieurs dons de sang ?  
\- Vaguement. Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu vas mieux comprendre pourquoi. Mon père a tenu pendant longtemps, un journal vidéo qu'il a réussi à maintenir. Ton père aussi en avait un. Mais il n'a pas pu les transférer pour les sauvegarder.

Il me cède sa place et met en route la vidéo. Je revois tout ce que Peter avait vu avant moi. Son père parle aussi du mien ainsi que de moi. Il racontait que nous avions été les premiers à partir, parce que mon père trouvait que cette histoire allait beaucoup trop loin. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que nous avions déménagé. La vidéo s'arrête, Peter en met une autre. Celle-ci est très importante. Mr Parker annonce qu'il y a un complot au sein de Ravencroft contre Oscorp. Que c'est Ravencroft qui est à la tête scientifique et technologique. Il révèle aussi qu'il a implanté dans une araignée - qui a piqué Peter – son sang, ainsi que le mien. Que mes dons avaient servi dans ce but. Mais que si quelqu'un y touche, l'avenir de ce monde pourrait être mis en danger, car il reste des échantillons encore dans le laboratoire de Ravencroft. Je n'imaginais pas l'étendue du problème. Je reste bouche bée.

\- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ! Moi aussi, j'ai découvert tout ça avant-hier.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Tu m'as sorti l'excuse de la timidité alors que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ?  
\- Oui, je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres moyens. J'ai longuement hésité hier, puis je suis finalement venu au gala. C'était l'occasion idéale. Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé, aussi.

Une autre vidéo nous montre, tous les trois, aussi proche qu'avant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser des larmes. Tant de souvenirs remontaient dans ma tête, après toutes ces révélations. Comme le disent Harry et Peter, énormément de choses ont changé. Je ne le pensais pas autant. Je regarde ensuite la photo et le pendentif. Il sent que je suis totalement confuse. Il prend une autre chaise plus loin et s'assoit en face de moi. Il m'enlève ces souvenirs de mes mains et les prend.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu me souvenir de toi. Tu as essayé de m'avertir. Ceci est bien la preuve que nous avons été amis jadis, mais même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, nous pouvons tout recommencer.  
\- Recommencer ?  
\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Mais...  
\- Ça sera différent maintenant. Pourquoi disais-tu que tu étais en train de perdre Gwen ?  
\- Parce qu'elle a choisi de faire sa vie à Oxford, que je ne sache plus si je dois la laisser partir ou pas. Parce que j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, en sachant mon secret.  
\- Tu peux encore rattraper le coup, encore faut-il que tu saches réellement ce que tu le désires.  
\- À mon avis, il est trop tard.  
\- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, tu n'as rien à craindre pour moi.  
\- Justement. Je sais que je n'aurais forcément pas dû te le dire, mais ce secret est trop lourd pour les épaules, je porte déjà New York

Il me caresse le dos de la main et m'essuie une larme avec l'autre.

\- Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi maintenant. À qui tu parles, ce dont tu leur parles. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se doute de cette histoire. Et si Ravencroft décide de s'en prendre à toi, je serai là pour te sauver.  
\- Je ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans la paranoïa.  
\- Bien sûr que non, il faut juste que tu sois plus vigilante !  
\- D'accord. Si c'est nécessaire alors.

Il me lance un petit sourire avant de me faire une bise amicale sur la joue, s'excusant encore une fois de m'avoir oubliée. Il replace la photo et le pendentif près de l'ordinateur, puis son visage devient soudainement inquiet. Il renifle quelque chose. Nous sortons rapidement de ce tunnel. Il faisait nuit.

\- Quelqu'un nous a repérés ?  
\- Non, quelqu'un est sur le point d'attaquer la ville. Je peux ressentir une grande énergie dans l'air. Viens !

Peter replonge dans le costume de Spider-Man et cette fois, nous volons en direction du centre-ville. Nous nous arrêtons du haut d'un immeuble pour observer ce qu'il se passe. Un homme à capuche était en train de se prendre une sacrée décharge électrique via les bouches de métro. J'entends Peter marmonner quelque chose de négatif. Il me dépose dans un coin de rue ou personne ne peut nous voir, puis il part faire son travail. Je me précipite à mon tour dans la foule qui était près des barrières pour observer la scène. Je vois au loin Gwen et la rejoins. Nous nous saluons.

\- Tu arrives au bon moment, Spider-Man va sauver la ville encore une fois.

Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que je sois au courant, moi aussi. Peter essayait de calmer l'homme au visage bleu électrifié et caché par sa capuche, ça marchait, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme tire sur lui et le loupe. Il s'énerve et déclare la guerre à Spider-Man. Gwen et moi avions reconnu Max, lorsque Spider-Man venait de citer son prénom. En regardant en détail, son visage nous confirmait son identité. Impossible de savoir comment il avait fait pour devenir cette créature, alors qu'il était mort, d'après ce que disaient les employés d'Oscorp. Nous restions quand même pour voir jusqu'au bout le combat final, mais reculions chaque fois que le combat se rapprochait de nous. Les personnes présentes étaient toutes pratiquement pour Spider-Man. Il a même pu sauver des humains qui allaient se faire électrifier sur les marches d'un escalier.  
Le combat durera plus ou moins 20 minutes, Spider-Man avait réussi à le canaliser, mais quelque chose ne lui convient pas. Tout à coup, la créature humaine lui lance une énorme décharge qui envoya l'homme-araignée contre un immeuble. À partir de là, plus personne ne vit le héros pendant une semaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE :** Chapitre 9, tant attendu en LIGNE ! On reprend le rythme à partir de vendredi prochain. Donc le chapitre 10, vendredi, et le 11 lundi ! Comme vous le voyez, même en vacances, je n'ai pas chômé. Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers, viewers, reviewers encore une fois. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas autant avancé. Dites-moi quand vous finissez vos examens, vous aurez peut-être le droit à un petit bonus. Bonne lecture à vous. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué.

**Chapitre 9 **

Étrangement, pendant toute cette semaine, ce fut le calme total. Un peu trop surement. Même dans le département. Les journalistes s'inquiétaient pour Spider-Man, plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Pas même Gwen. Elle n'avait pas revu Peter depuis ce coup du sort. Elle aurait aimé, car elle passe son dernier entretien samedi après-midi.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, oui. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout. Au contraire. Si je peux t'encourager dans cette dernière ligne droite, j'en serais ravie.

Plusieurs fois après notre discussion, Gwen a essayé de joindre Peter, sans succès. Même sa tatie Sally n'a pas réussi à le faire sortir. Je m'étais faite discrète aussi. J'avais eu de la chance ces derniers jours, on ne m'avait pas trop harcelé. Enfin, je pensais être tranquille et je reçois un SMS en plein travail me proposant de venir à tel endroit vendredi soir à 20 heures. Aucune signature. J'en infère que cela ne pouvait être qu'Harry puisque je lui devais une soirée à cause du gala de charité. Surtout que le lieu n'était qu'autre que sa maison. J'ai une bonne mémoire des rues que je traverse même en taxi. Il a probablement changé de numéro de téléphone ou en a je ne sais pas combien parce qu'il me semblait avoir enregistré l'autre numéro. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas être harcelé par les journalistes ou tous ces gens profitant de son statut social. Je pouvais le comprendre. Mon angoisse venait de réapparaitre de plus belle à la suite de ce message, me replongeant dans la réalité que j'avais essayé de masquer depuis les révélations de Peter.

Ces derniers jours demeurèrent sous le signe de la contrainte. J'étais en route pour rejoindre Harry chez lui. Je ne vous cache pas que j'étais effrayée une fois de plus par ce meeting. Serais-je capable de m'opposer à l'envie de me mettre à nu, toute cette affabulation ? Depuis le temps que je suis de retour, il n'y a pas une semaine, que je passe au calme. J'en viens à me demander si j'ai bien fait de provoquer nos retrouvailles. Je sors de la voiture, nerveuse et faisant tout en mon pouvoir pour garder confiance et courage. Ce qui n'est pas gagné. J'avais cette fois opté pour une tenue simple et sobre. Ma petite robe d'hôtesse passe-partout qui m'avait sauvé plusieurs fois la mise, car je pouvais la porter pour n'importe quelle occasion. Et ce soir, elle serait parfaite. Des escarpins noirs mats habillaient mes pieds. Mon maquillage : un trait noir sous les yeux, un fard à paupière marron, un rouge à lèvres dans les nuances pourpres, avec une petite touche de gloss pour le rendre un peu plus brillant. Mes cheveux étaient tout simplement détachés. C'est très difficile de devoir s'adapter à chaque rendez-vous.

Je suis sur le palier et sonne. Cette musique est toujours aussi impressionnante par rapport à une sonnerie d'appartement. Je ne vois aucun garde devant chez lui. Ni dans le jardin. J'avais du contourner la maison pour m'y rendre. Harry m'y rejoint peu de temps après, ne me trouvant pas à l'entrée principale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je n'avais encore pas vu ton jardin.

\- Comme tu le vois. Il est toujours pareil.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse un tour ? Pour le voir de plus près ?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un s'intéresser à son jardin. Mais c'était peut-être pour lui le bon moment de se rapprocher de moi.

Nous marchons tranquillement. Laissant un espace entre-nous. Je suis quelqu'un de curieux et j'aime voir des jardins entretenus. En plus, le temps est là.

Nous nous arrêtons plus loin devant une magnifique et grande fontaine que je n'avais pas encore dépassé cette limite. J'en profite pour m'assoir sur le bord et m'amuser avec cette eau légèrement fraiche. J'essayais également de me détendre. Je voulais aussi un peu retrouver ce petit côté qui me manquait entre lui et moi. Ce côté non sérieux que nous avions. Je sors la main de l'eau et commence à l'arroser doucement du bout des doigts vers son visage.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Avant que je ne puisse recommencer, il m'attrape les mains et me montre sa force en faisant en sorte que je ne le remouille pas. Nous jouons alors à celui qui a le plus de force. Parfois, il me fait des petites frayeurs lorsqu'il me pousse le visage à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il se radoucit, voyant que je le supplie de ne rien faire de plus. Il m'aide à me redresser sans pour autant libérer mes mains. Je décide de me mettre sur le bord de la fontaine en pierre. J'étais à sa hauteur. Il était bien plus grand que moi. Nous nous regardons. Je souris timidement. Ce n'est qu'en le dévisageant que je commence à comprendre pourquoi je me suis laissé aller la fois dernière avec une telle frénésie. Je suis en peu de temps en train de tout me remémorer. Ça fait comme un flashback dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça aura mis autant de temps à réagir. Pensant qu'il était nécessaire de rentrer, il me passe soudainement une main sous mes jambes et l'autre, derrière ma nuque, puis sans m'alerter, il me bascule sur le côté. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de résister et de me cramponner à son cou. Je suis tout de même surprise par son changement. Il a envie d'être tendre avec moi ce soir. Du moins, je pouvais l'espérer. Il me porte alors jusqu'au salon tout en fermant la porte de l'entrée avec ses pieds. Il me repose lentement sur la terre ferme. Je peux voir de là que la cheminée est allumée. Que la table basse devant le canapé est décorée d'une petite vaisselle d'occasion ainsi que de deux chandelles.

\- Je pouvais nous mettre sur la grande table, mais je trouvais ça plus sympathique de diner devant un feu de cheminée.

Ma bouche brûle d'envie de lui demander à quoi rimait tout ce cinéma. Cette petite soirée, sous le thème du romanticisme. Mais j'étais sûre que tôt ou tard je finirais par avoir ma réponse. Je voulais juste profiter de ce moment entre nous sans que nous nous prenions la tête.

De la main, il me propose de m'installer. C'est assez étrange de diner sur un canapé. C'est certain que cela me change du quotidien. Même si je suis plus détendue, j'ai toujours une pointe de crainte sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Mais ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, monsieur avait mis le paquet, il avait embauché un traiteur pour la soirée, puisqu'il venait se joindre à nous pour savoir quand il pourrait démarrer sa cuisine. Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à un tel accueil. Je n'ai jamais vécu dans la richesse ni même dans la pauvreté. Je me suis souvent débrouillée seule ou mes parents avaient ce qu'il fallait.

Nous prenons d'abord l'apéritif avant d'entamer le plat principal. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Encore une fois. Radotant des passages de notre enfance, que nous n'avions pas encore bavardé ! J'étais assez émotif sur ce sujet-là, car je me doute bien que cela ne sera plus jamais comme avant, même si une part de moi est contente de savoir que Peter se souvient enfin de moi, de même pour Harry. Ma pensée fut bien plus profonde que cela. Elle en est allée jusqu'à se remémorer de mon entretien avec Peter dans sa cachette secrète. Mon absence de quelques secondes se fit vite remarquer par ce dernier qui m'interrogeait du regard.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- À toutes ces choses. Nous ne serons plus aussi proches qu'avant, c'est indéniable.

\- Toi et moi. Nous le pouvons en tout cas.

\- Tu seras aussi occupé que moi par Oscorp. Et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être proches tous les deux.

Il fait une petite moue vexée, mais reprend vite le dessus pour me faire un dessin sur sa façon de penser à ce sujet-là. De sa main libre, il prend ma joue et avance mon visage vers le sien avant de pouvoir déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. On aurait dit à ce moment-là deux adolescents qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'engageais dans cette voie ? Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance et essayer quelque chose de plus sérieux ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je désire réellement ? Soit, tu profites. Soit, tu es perdue. Soit, tu arrêtes tout. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué pour nous ? Pourtant je suis sûre que la réponse est sous mon nez. Comme d'habitude. Il reprend une gorgée d'un champagne français qu'il avait ramené de son dernier voyage. Très bon d'ailleurs. Même si je ne suis pas friande de ce genre de boissons.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce champagne est très goutteux.

\- Je ne te parlais pas du champagne !

\- Ah... Mais que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ça ne te tenterait pas de faire quelque chose avec moi ?

\- De sérieux ou d'un jour sans lendemain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Dans la longévité.

\- C'est à réfléchir. Et ça pourrait se faire qu'une fois que notre deal sera terminé.

\- C'est très bien que tu en viennes au sujet. As-tu des nouvelles ?

\- Plus ou moins. Mais je m'en rapproche.

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu devrais te rapprocher de Peter. Il semblerait qu'il le connaisse. Après, je ne sais pas à quel niveau !

\- C'est déjà un bon début. Merci.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions arrêter notre deal ? Je n'en saurais sûrement pas plus.

\- Oui, nous pouvons. Après c'est à moi de me charger du reste. Je sais désormais vers qui me tourner.

J'étais contente qu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions sur le fait que je l'avais découvert. Je me sens comme libre, maintenant que je n'ai plus de missionnariat à faire. Et que mon secret ainsi que celui de Peter ne soient pas divulgués.

\- Nous allons pouvoir prendre du bon temps tous les deux.

\- Je dois quand même encore réfléchir à ça. Laisse-moi quelques jours.

\- Tiens, tant que j'y pense. Vous m'aviez l'air proche Spider-Man et toi... sur le départ à la soirée de charité.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Gwen et moi, on vous a vu papoter ensemble en bas des escaliers.

\- Ho. Il me félicitait pour le coup de démence que j'avais eu.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Oui. C'est tout.

\- D'ailleurs...

Il pose son verre et déserte le salon puis rapplique peu de temps après avec une boite couverte d'un velours bleuté. Il hisse du sofa par la main et positionne dos à lui. Il finit par me mettre une rivière de diamants de plusieurs millions de dollars autour de mon cou. Je brillais de mille feux à la lumière du feu de cheminée.

\- Tu devrais le ramener.

\- Je me le ferais voler. Il sera plus en sécurité chez toi.

\- Bien entendu, mais en attendant, chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble j'aimerais te voir avec. Il te va divinement bien.

\- C'est incontestable. Mais je ne le porterais pas tout le temps.

\- Je l'imagine...

Puis, je sens ses doigts visiter avec suavité ma nuque et mes épaules. Je me raidis sur le coup.

\- Décontracte-toi !

C'est difficile de se relâcher, on a parfois du mal à omettre que celui qui nous fait du rentre-dedans à l'heure actuelle est notre patron. Pensez-vous que je puisse avoir une entière confiance en lui. Même s'il est mon meilleur ami. Comprenez mes incrédulités. Il réussit à glisser ses doigts jusque sur mes épaules et écarte le tissu qui protège ma peau et déplace des cheveux gênants avant d'entreprendre une série de massage. Il y allait avec fermeté et avec expérience. Tout ce dont nous pouvons rêver le temps d'un massage. Mon corps commence à suivre le rythme. Il se relaxe petit à petit.

Tout en continuant son massage, il dépose des baisers sur mon cou. Je frémis. Comment ne pas craquer après un tel moment ? Un peu plus, nous allions plus au diable. Le traiteur venait de nous interrompre en apportant les premiers plats. Intérieurement, je le remercie d'être là, ça me permettait de me laisser une certaine retenue. Mon corps venait de doubler sa température corporelle. Je devais potentiellement être à presque 40 °C. À mon avis, si nous n'étions que tous les deux, nous aurions sauté la case diner. Nous nous reconcentrons et nous asseyons sur le canapé. Je replace tout ce qu'Harry avait pris soin de dégager avec ses mains et me racle la gorge tout en récupérant ma coupe à mousseux et une gorgée du champagne. Harry, lui, ne se gêne plus, le temps que le traiteur nous serve et éclairci sur ce qu'il y a dans nos assiettes, et il pose un bras autour de ma hanche, et se rapproche de moi tout en reprenant sa coupe dans son autre main. Ce soir, c'était comme si je lui appartenais.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, me souffle-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je me contente de faire pivoter ma tête, et de lui faire une petite bisette sur la joue, sans forcément répondre à cette réflexion. Note table parée, nous nous jetons sur nos assiettes, ressentant la faim arriver à l'aide de l'odeur. Harry n'a pas le choix de recouvrer son bras, je peux enfin me caler douillettement. Je congratule le traiteur avant qu'il ne reparte en cuisine.

\- Au fait, nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles cette semaine au travail.

\- J'avais des rendez-vous importants.

\- Je comprends.

Mes sujets étaient encore une fois limités, même si je suis une femme cultivée. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut l'intéresser à part ce Spider-Man. Les premiers plats s'achèvent à grande vitesse, le reste met peu de temps à arriver. Une question me vient en tête, sur sujet tantôt signalé.

\- Pourquoi vouloir te mettre en relation avec moi après tout ce temps ?

\- Je dois vraiment te répondre ?

\- J'aimerais, oui.

\- Même après avoir refait ma vie, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment enterré dans ma tête. Tu as toujours eu une part dominante. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à te chercher, tu saisis.

\- Cela va sans dire.

\- Tu as fait pareil. Tu as seulement pu nous chercher qu'à partir du moment où tu es revenue ici.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

\- Toutefois, de nous revoir tous les deux indique qu'aucun de nous n'est passé à autre chose.

\- D'accord. Mais pourquoi désires-tu quelque chose avec moi alors que tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu rêverais d'avoir ?

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de rarissime. Tu as toujours été unique en ton genre. Et j'ai l'intention de ne plus être séparé de toi. Dois-je continuer ?

\- En aucune façon. C'est très adorable ce que tu me dis. Ça me touche. Seulement...

\- C'est Peter le problème ? De le revoir te fait rappeler des sentiments que tu éprouvais pour lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors ? Quoi ? Je suis ton chef d'entreprise ?

\- Ça en fait partie, oui. Mais j'ai la sensation que tu ne me dis pas tout. Plusieurs fois depuis que nous nous voyons, tu refuses de me dire la vérité sur certains de tes soucis. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'honnête.

Il pousse un soupir et baisse la tête. Il est franc dans ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je devrais me contenter de ça, normalement. Je ne me rends pas compte qu'il est plusieurs fois à la limite de tout me dire. Je finirais par le savoir. Il est toujours dans cette optique : que je ne suis pas prête !

\- Admettons que ça concerne ton entreprise, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Si je dois être au courant. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez patiente pour attendre la réponse.

Je voyais bien que je venais de mettre de la tension dans l'ambiance qui était agréable. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, les yeux humidifiés. Son coeur est toujours à la limite d'exploser, plusieurs fois il est tenté de tout avouer, et ce, depuis le début. Sa conscience l'en empêche.

\- Supposons que je te dis tout maintenant, ça va tout gâcher.

\- Je ne suis plus à ça près.

Ce qui était le cas. Mais si cela le touchait autant et qu'il voulait m'en parler. C'est que ce devait être important. Il ouvre la bouche et dit :

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Lizzle. Même lorsque nous étions enfants. Et là. C'est pareil.

\- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé d'avoir des relations.

\- Il fallait bien que j'essaie d'oublier les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et ton déménagement.

Moitié-vérité, moitié-mensonge. Harry était persécuté de l'intérieur. Notre discussion le rendait malade. Il savait que je ne le prendrais pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. Il était tellement mal. Il avait perdu l'appétit. Moi aussi. Il décide de congédier le traiteur.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, me suggère-t-il.

\- Harry...

\- Non, pars !

Il n'approuvait pas le manque de confiance que je lui portais ainsi que mon impatiente. Il avait envie que je profite du moment présent que je pouvais avoir avec lui. Je compliquais toujours la situation, et ne la rendait agréable que lorsque je le souhaitais. Ma gorge se presse et tente difficilement de m'excuser avant de rentrer chez moi, qu'il refuse sans tarder.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE : **Bon chapitre, amusez-vous bien. Petite évolution dans ce chapitre. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ) ! Chapitre 11 : LUNDI !

**Chapitre 10**

Depuis deux jours, j'ai le sentiment d'être coupable. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir réagi de cette manière avec lui. Et ça se ressent sur mon travail, je suis moins productive, je prends plus de recul vis-à-vis de mon métier, j'étais juste parvenue à donner rendez-vous à Gwen pour son entretien d'embauche de demain, et par-dessus tout, j'avais oublié de rendre le collier qu'Harry avait acheté. Il fallait bien que je règle ce dernier détail : le lui rapporter. J'avais espéré qu'il réside dans son cabinet de travail. J'étais sur le point de me parvenir à son étage hier, mais par manque d'assurance, je me suis résignée et je suis repartie immédiatement chez moi. Aujourd'hui, il était bien dans son bureau, d'après les bruits de couloir. Cette fois, j'étais résolue à le faire. J'atteins son étage, juste avant de quitter Oscorp, enlaçant contre moi mon sac, de peur que l'on me le dérobe à tout moment. Depuis la journée d'hier, j'étais dans cet état-là, chaque fois que je trimballai mon sac, j'espérais secrètement le croiser dans l'ascenseur. Je me retrouve sillonnant ce grand couloir. Je finis par mettre la main sur les deux gorilles qui continuent sans relâche de surveiller Harry. Comme s'il pouvait se volatiliser en moins de deux secondes. Je balbutie, il est clairement difficile de comprendre que je désire voir mon chef, mais l'un d'eux réussit à capter l'importance de mon message et frappe à la porte. J'entends : « - Une jeune femme désirerait vous voir, Monsieur. » Je n'ai pas de retour de sa part. Il envoie son assistante à sa place. Elle ne semble pas très enchantée de ma venue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Grogne-t-elle à bas débit pour que cela reste entre nous, et m'éloigne des deux hommes baraqués.

\- Je dois rendre un objet qui appartient à Monsieur Osborn, répliquai-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Donnez-le-moi !

\- Je dois le lui remettre en personne.

\- Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne, pas même VOUS ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais votre patron l'a très mal pris.

\- Je suis désolée. Sincèrement.

\- Je vous demande d'arrêter de le rendre malheureux, il est déjà assez mal comme ça depuis la mort de son père. En plus, il a d'autres soucis plus importants que vous à régler.

\- Je l'ai compris.

\- Alors, cessez de l'embêter. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous vire pour harcèlement ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu.

\- Je ne le harcèle pas. Vous ne savez strictement rien de nous.

\- Nous arrivons enfin au sujet. J'en sais beaucoup plus sur vous que vous ne le pensez. Mais si vous continuez comme ça, vous perdrez votre place dans l'entreprise. Ce n'est pas parce que votre père a été proche de celui de Monsieur Osborn que vous devez tout vous permettre à Oscorp. Si vous saisissez ce que je veux dire.

\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Et vous êtes qui pour parler de mon père ? Je vous le répète, vous ne savez rien à propos de nous. Ou pas assez en tout cas.

\- Donnez-moi ce que vous vouliez lui donner et nous n'en parlons plus !

Je suis outrée, par le comportement de cette dernière, j'ai envie de persister, seulement je vois bien qu'elle ne me laissera pas passer et fera intervenir les deux hommes qui sont un peu plus loin, je n'ai pas l'intention non plus de me faire remarquer de cette manière. J'ouvre et sors délicatement de mon sac le collier. Felicia l'identifie de suite. Son visage devient encore plus sévère et me l'arrache des mains, faisant attention de ne pas le casser.

\- Tant que je serais ici, vous ne l'approcherez plus ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Je hausse les épaules et lui tourne les talons, énervée de ne pas pouvoir passer ce barrage humain. Je prends la direction de mon appartement. C'est là que je me mords les doigts de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour remettre à sa place cette petite pimbêche qui se croit tout permis, juste parce qu'elle est l'assistante officieuse des Osborn. Felicia retourne auprès de son patron, puis lui transmet le bijou. Il comprit instantanément que j'étais la personne qui souhaitait lui parler.

\- Pourrais-je vous dire quelque chose monsieur ?

\- Faites-le, Felicia.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous vous égarez. Vous ne gérez plus la relation que vous entretenez avec elle par rapport à votre projet principal. Vous oubliez que vous avez besoin d'elle pour obtenir son sang.

Elle avait raison, il le savait depuis un moment qu'il ne contrôlait plus son projet. Il devait se reprendre en main, de peur de tout foirer. Il savait déjà qu'il devait aussi se mettre en relation avec Peter, pour avoir Spider-Man, mais il était en train de se détacher de plus en plus de moi, et ça l'attristait davantage. Felicia ne faisait que confirmer ses sombres pensées.

\- De jour en jour, je constate que vous êtes de plus en plus faible.

\- Tu es bien la seule à le remarquer.

Ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais le fait qu'Harry la tutoie pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent l'attendrit profondément.

\- Il faut vous reprendre, sinon, votre maladie l'emportera.

\- Si tout était plus simple, j'aurais déjà gagné !

\- Il suffit de laisser vos sentiments de côté. Rien de plus facile.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et cela n'a rien de simple.

\- Oh, bien sûr que si ! Et je ne suis pas dupe. Plus les semaines passent, plus je vous vois vous agripper à elle. La mission n'est plus votre seul but. Sinon, vous l'auriez légué à cet homme, l'autre fois, au gala de charité.

Cette conversation irritait de plus en plus Harry, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier vis-à-vis de nous, même si Felicia avait toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait à son sujet. Parfois, il ne devait pas la laisser faire. Il sait très bien qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur depuis le début. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Elle le mettait devant le fait accompli.

\- Laissez-moi, Felicia.

\- Monsieur…

D'un geste de la main, elle évacue le bureau, laissant Harry libre de penser comme il le souhaite, elle avait ce qu'elle pouvait. Parfois, elle était navrée d'être au courant des projets prochains

Dans la soirée, j'étais partie rendre visite à Peter, lui rappelant que sa petite amie comptait sur lui pour son rendez-vous de samedi. Il n'était pas chez lui, Sally aussi n'avait pas de ses nouvelles. J'avais une idée de la localisation où peut-être il s'était réfugié. Son laboratoire secret. Je m'étais souvenue du trajet que nous avions fait avant. J'avais une bonne mémoire pour ce genre de choses. Même la tête dans le ciel. Et de le revoir, me permettraient de me changer les idées.

Je n'avais pas de lampe-torche, à part mon appareil téléphonique. J'utilise son flash en guise de lumière, et même si elle n'éclairait pas parfaitement l'endroit, c'était suffisant. Plus je me rapprochais de l'endroit, plus j'appelais Peter. Cet endroit me fichait toujours la frousse, et chaque fois que les passages se resserraient, mon angoisse reprenait le dessus. Je me sentais une nouvelle fois étouffer, et les larmes monter. Je flippais et je n'avançais plus. Toute seule, je perds plus facilement mes moyens. Ma préférence du moment : rester là en plein milieu de débris m'insultant d'être qu'une pauvre abrutie à s'aventurer dans des positions pareilles. Plusieurs fois, j'appelle Peter, il ne répond pas. Je continue à l'appeler de plus en plus en plus fort. Je suis vraiment en train de paniquer, je sens des choses grouiller sur moi, surement des araignées, des cafards, voir même des rats. Je préfère éteindre mon téléphone pour ne pas les attirer d'avantages.

Je suis en crise, lorsque j'entends des pas venir jusqu'à moi et m'appeler à mon tour. Il me propose de rallumer mon appareil téléphonique, pour que je puisse me faire localiser plus facilement. De mon côté, j'arrive à voir maintenant la lumière de sa lampe torche. Je me sens soulagée, mais je suis toujours prise de tremblotement. Ma psychose ne désirait pas s'arrêter et voulait montrer qui était le chef. Sa main arrive enfin à ma hauteur, et je vois son visage derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lizzle ?

\- Je…

J'avais des difficultés à parler, c'était comme si en un instant j'avais presque oublié la façon de construire une phrase complète. Remarquant mon état, il était forcé de m'aider, il ne pouvait pas me laisser là.

\- Il faut que je te sorte de là, mais tout seul je n'y arriverais pas. OK ?

Je donne sa parole d'honneur que je ferais de mon mieux, puis il tâche de me redonner cœur au ventre, en bavardant d'abord avec moi pour me détendre.

\- Donne-moi ta main, maintenant.

J'allais la lui donner, lorsque quelque chose vient me chatouiller de nouveau la cheville. Je dégage la chose, mais je ne sens rien, c'est comme si je brassais de l'air avec ma main.

\- Ce n'est rien. Reconcentre-toi, Lizzle. Écoute ma voix !

Tout le long je lui obéis, je mets du temps, avant de me dominer. Je me secoue et mon corps bouge à nouveau. Pourquoi le chemin ne pouvait-il pas être plus simplifié ? Même s'il devait être caché. Une fois que nous sortons de cet endroit affreux, il me dresse sur mes jambes. J'allais dire merci, au moment où je craque misérablement sur le sol. Il me retient pour que je ne puisse dinguer. Je me réveille, quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais stabilisée sur un fauteuil, Peter, en face de moi, me faisant de l'air avec du papier. J'avais le visage ruisselant de sueur et cocottait la fragilité.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. Que sait-il passé ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise, à la suite des efforts que tu as donnés pour combattre ta claustrophobie. Tu as été très héroïque de venir jusqu'à moi.

\- Il le fallait.

\- Comment savais-tu que je serais ici ?

\- Ta tatie Sally m'a dit qu'elle ne te voyait que le soir et personne ne savait où tu étais, je me suis dit que c'était le seul endroit où tu pouvais être.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

\- Tu n'as pas reçu les appels ou messages de Gwen ? Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais la tenir au courant de ta santé ?

Il soupire et abaisse le regard. Il s'est très mal comporté envers elle depuis que son combat c'est mal terminé avec cet homme. Il en est conscient.

\- Je vais le faire, d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tu serais dans l'obligation de le faire demain. Parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec elle pour son entretien pour Oxford.

\- C'est demain ? Déjà ?

\- Oui, elle a besoin de toi pour que tu l'appuies pour ce projet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle part ? J'ai pensé à ça toute la semaine, en plus du fait que je ne trouve pas de remède pour réparer ça.

Il me pointe du doigt un objet mécanique totalement détruit par la puissance de l'homme qui lance des décharges électriques.

\- Je ne connais rien en électronique, je n'ai jamais été très douée dans cette matière à l'école, tu devrais te renseigner auprès de Gwen. Elle pourrait t'aider, et ça lui ferait plaisir de voir que tu essaies un peu de la mettre dans ton univers.

\- Je l'ai déjà beaucoup trop intégré dedans. Tout comme toi.

\- Pour moi, c'est différent, je suis concernée depuis le début. Nos pères se sont servis de moi pour devenir ce que tu es maintenant. Tu as quand même une part de moi dans ton corps. Ça peut paraitre étrange, la façon dont je te le dis, mais c'est un peu ça.

\- C'est vrai, c'est inhabituel, dit comme ça.

\- Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Qui restera entre nous ?

\- Je t'écoute. J'aime les secrets.

\- Si j'ai réussi à obtenir un poste chez Oscorp, c'est bien à l'aide de mon père. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Non !

\- J'étais chargée de surveiller tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette entreprise. Lui sous-titrer des informations que je pourrais avoir qui pourrait l'intéresser. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Pour être honnête, depuis que je vous ai retrouvé, j'avais juste envie de laisser tomber cette mission. Bien sûr, mon père ne m'en voudra pas de ne rien lui avoir dit, il fallait que je retrouve mes marques. Pour le reste, je n'étais pas au courant. Nous avons tous nos secrets !

Peter était content de voir l'honnêteté, que je lui portais actuellement. Il ne pouvait pas récuser mes dires.

\- Ha oui ! Et tu prévois le dire à ton père que leur projet marche ?

\- Non, parce qu'ils essaient depuis des années de fuir ces gens qui leur veulent du mal. Si un jour ils les attrapent, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qui tu es. Même sous la torture, bien que je fasse entièrement confiance à mes parents sur ça.

\- Donc, tu ne le savais pas pour moi ? Ou...

\- Je n'étais vraiment pas au courant, coupais-je illico avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase. Je savais juste qu'ils étaient sur un projet sur lequel ils risquaient leur vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai tout découvert en même temps que toi, lorsque tu m'as montré la vidéo de ton père, alors c'est là que j'aie compris. Je ne savais pas, à quel point, toi et moi étions liés, que notre amitié d'enfance, avait servi la science.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dévoiles ce secret.

\- Est-ce que ça va changer la nouvelle confiance que tu me portes actuellement ?

\- Je ne pense pas, on a tous nos secrets, et tu auras au moins été honnête.

\- J'espère que cela ne changera rien entre nous.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance !

Tout lui paraissait plus cohérent. Il pose le papier et son objet puis me prend les mains avant de me fixer.

\- Je suis heureux que l'on se soit retrouvé, mais tu sais bien que ça ne sera plus comme avant ?

\- Bien sûr, j'en suis parfaitement consciente.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, maintenant, c'est que personne ne découvre le lien que nous avons en commun.

\- Je suis d'accord, sinon, Dieu sait ce qu'il se passera. Maintenant que je suis soulagée de te le dire, revenons au sujet principal. Que vas-tu faire pour Gwen ?

\- Je vais venir, même si je suis mort de trouille. C'est si compliqué entre nous.

\- Elle attend tellement de choses de toi.

\- C'est ce qu'il me gêne, même si je l'aime !

\- Alors, dis-lui, elle n'attend que ça.

\- Je vais essayer, mais c'est difficile.

Il sourit timidement, puis me lâche les mains, et finit par me montrer la photo de notre trio d'enfance.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais oublié le fait que tu avais des vues sur moi, à l'époque.

\- À l'époque, oui. Plus maintenant.

\- Je l'imagine, oui. Et en un mois, tu n'as toujours pas eu de princes charmants. Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'essaie de ne pas y songer.

\- Tu dis être pas mal prise à cause d'Harry et moi. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que vous m'en faites voir de toutes les couleurs, je n'ai pas une semaine à moi, ou je ne peux pas être tranquille, sans qu'il y ait une révélation.

\- Ha, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et Harry, il ne t'intéresse toujours pas ? Il a quand même du potentiel ?

\- Oui, mais non.

\- Tu restes sur moi ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Que même si tu as déjà eu des petits amis, ton penchant reste sur moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, voyons, nous étions jeunes.

\- Tu as bien quelqu'un qui te plait actuellement ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi cherches-tu spécialement à me caser ?

\- Je te dis ça pour te taquiner, répondit-il en ricanant.

\- Ce n'est pas hilarant !

Je lui donne une petite tape sur la tête, il simule une fausse douleur en mettant sa main à l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une force surhumaine. Je me doutais parfaitement qu'il jouait la comédie.

\- Espèce de crétin, va !

\- Merci pour le compliment.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Sinon, sais-tu où se trouve l'ambassade ?

\- Oui, je ne serais pas en retard.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, c'est ton unique chance de te rattraper.

\- Penses-tu que la ville pourrait se passer de Spider-Man pendant un moment ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Quand, j'ai réfléchi à ma situation avec Gwen. J'ai envisagé de m'en aller avec elle en Angleterre ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je ne suis malencontreusement pas la mieux placé pour te donner un avis sur cette question. Je suis là que depuis peu, pas assez pour juger si cette ville peut se passer de lui. Mais si tu dois faire un choix, fais-le. Si tu dois partir, ils le comprendront, et tu laisseras la police faire leur travail.

\- Alors je sais déjà ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu avais déjà la réponse à ta question. J'en suis certaine. Si tu dois partir avec elle, c'est ton choix. Ton avenir.

\- Merci en tout cas de m'écouter.

\- De rien, je suis de nature attentive, je suis là pour ça.

\- Tu te sens prête alors à ressortir de cet endroit ?

\- Aucune idée. Je sais déjà que j'aurais moins peur de le refaire, étant donné que je ne suis plus seule.

Il sourit puis range son laboratoire, avant de sortir en ma compagnie. Sans conteste, bien que je sois en bonne compagnie, je garde toujours une crainte de ne pas m'en sortir vivante. Même si cela ne sera pas pire que tout à l'heure.

Nous repassons donc dans ce tunnel, qui m'aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je garde encore quelques séquelles de mon dernier passage, Peter sent que ma respiration s'accélère, au fur et à mesure que nous passons sous ses décombres. Je m'arrête un petit moment, pour tenter de respirer convenablement et ne pas céder encore une fois à la panique. De dos, il réussit à prendre ma main. Il arrive à m'apaiser, me suggérant d'écouter ma respiration pour qu'elle puisse ralentir, ainsi que sa voix qui se fait à chaque fois plus calme et plus douce pour me réconforter. J'arrive tant bien que mal, sans une énorme crise de panique, à ressortir de cet endroit dont je suis sure que je n'y remettrais pas les pieds avant un moment. J'aime retrouver le soleil et sa chaleur apaisante, il faut toujours que je mette quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière du jour. Je me délasse radicalement, pour réoxygéner à fond mes poumons, qui ont bien souffert en si peu de temps. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'enlace contre lui tout en me congratulant des efforts que je venais de faire. Je me sentais bien. Je me régénérais. Je suis sûre que je ne serais jamais une femme de la nuit.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Au moins, dis-toi que tu n'as pas le vertige, je serais mal si tu l'avais.

\- Je n'ai pas hérité de toutes les angoisses de la terre, heureusement !

Il me presse un peu plus contre lui, puis après lui avoir dit la rue, nous nous mettons en route. Je trouve ça toujours impressionnant, de voir la vue qu'il s'offre à moi sous mes pieds, mais je peux comprendre que cela puisse en effrayer plus d'un. Et de sentir ce vent vous fouetter le visage, comme si vous pouviez presque le toucher du doigt.

Nous parvenons à nous poser derrière mon immeuble, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse nous voir, il ôte son masque. Je commençais à m'habituer à le voir tel qu'il est. Cela ne m'impressionnait presque plus.

\- Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ?

\- J'en suis sûre, oui.

\- Parfait ! Alors à demain ?

\- Assurément.

Je lui donne les dernières informations pour demain, puis il me fait une petite bise amicale sur la joue avant de remettre son masque et de s'envoler et de me laisser dans cette petite ruelle sombre, n'ayant qu'une seule sortie. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi. Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, quand quelqu'un m'interpelle, une rue plus loin. Je ne connais pas cette personne. Elle porte une grosse enveloppe marron, scotchée de partout dans une main. Je reste sur la méfiance et referme la porte. Par automatisme, avant de lui parler, je regarde vers le ciel, mais bien sûr, Peter était sûrement déjà très loin.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Êtes-vous Lizzle Hubble ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- J'ai un paquet à vous remettre de la part de votre père.

\- De mon père ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver depuis Berlin.

\- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

\- Cette enveloppe contient des choses très importantes sur votre avenir et celui de vos parents. C'est tout ce que votre père m'a dit.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ?

\- Nous avons travaillé ensemble, anciennement nous sommes restés en contact, il m'a légué cette enveloppe, pensant qu'il ne pourra probablement pas vous la remettre plus tard.

\- Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Il l'a probablement expliqué dans une lettre. Rentrez chez vous. Fermez tout. Personne ne doit savoir que je vous l'ai donné.

\- Mais…

\- Tenez. C'est vraiment très important.

\- Je…

Il me force à la prendre et s'en va aussitôt qu'il est apparu. Curieuse d'en savoir plus, je file rapidement dans mon appartement et m'enferme à triple tour comme il me l'a conseillé. Je regarde cette grosse enveloppe, il n'y avait rien de noté. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse destinataire ni d'expéditeur. Je n'ose espérer, que cela ne soit pas une bombe qui m'exploserait à la figure. Il manquerait plus que ça.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE :** Hello les amis, il est possible qu'il n'y ait qu'un chapitre cette semaine. Je vais voir. Si je peux, j'en mettrais deux. Pareil pour la semaine prochaine, une convention OUAT approchant, je dois, me concentrer dessus. En attendant, le chapitre 11. Bisous à vous !

**Chapitre 11**

Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle contient. Depuis que je suis rentrée, je me suis assise sur mon lit, examinant les moindres recoins. J'adore voir tous les phénomènes qui se suivent depuis que je suis revenue ici. On dirait que Dieu veut me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment me l'annoncer, alors il m'envoie ce genre d'indice. Peut-être, qu'il va m'arriver un grand malheur et que je ne suis pas assez doué pour le relever ?

Devant ses folles pensées, je déchire à coup de ciseau ce gros papier marron qui enveloppe son essentiel. Lorsque j'y mets un terme, je découvre plusieurs clefs USB. Trois pour être plus précise. Et une lettre de mon père. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine crainte. Pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un et ne pas tout simplement m'appeler ? Pourquoi est-ce si important que cela ? Je me précipite sur mon ordinateur, et en attendant que celui-ci s'éclaire, je consulte la lettre que je m'active à la dire à haute voix.

_« Ma chère fille,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Luc a réussi à te la faire parvenir. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas t'appeler ni essayer de venir te voir jusqu'à New York, c'est trop dangereux pour nous, car nous sommes de nouveau espionnés par Ravencroft (pour ne pas te dire leur réel nom afin que tu ne puisses pas être plus curieuse). Cette entreprise veut du mal à notre famille, parce que nous avons refusé de continuer leur projet, jugé trop dangereux pour l'humanité. Je n'ai pas voulu savoir ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone pour écarter toute menace. Je t'ai transféré les données que nous avons pu protéger, pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne te mettras pas en péril. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, comme nous avons failli le faire il y a plusieurs années de ça, d'où le déménagement. Nous ne savons pas quand nous te reverrons, mais sache que ta mère et moi t'aimons. Que tu passes aussi un très bon moment à New York._

_Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi, au sujet de notre mission, mais nous ne t'en voulons pas. Nous savons que tu dois être très occupée avec ta nouvelle vie là-bas. Une fois que tu auras lu cette lettre, je te demande de ne pas venir nous voir et de brûler ces informations que tu auras vues de manière à ce qu'elles ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains. _

_Nous t'aimons. _

_Ton père, et ta maman. »_

À la fin de cette lettre, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une petite larme, que j'essuie. Je ne savais pas à quel point leur vie était en danger. Je ne pensais évidemment pas rester les bras croiser, après avoir vu tout ce que contiennent ces clefs USB. Je dois défendre ma famille, quoiqu'il arrive. Le PC allumé, j'enclenche la clef dans son port et ouvre les dossiers. Il n'y a aucun nom sur les dossiers. Juste des « nouveaux dossiers ». Question de logique, je clique sur le premier. Et ce sont des vidéos et des images. Je la charge et la regarde.

Cette vidéo est une intro, montrant ce que je dois faire. Chaque vidéo aura une image à regarder qui me permettront de comprendre. Je lance la seconde, à la demande de mon père, qui se trouve devant la caméra. J'enchaine la première clef, et la fini. Je trouve que ces vidéos concordent avec celles du père de Peter. Il y a beaucoup de détails que nous ne savions pas. Ils préméditaient de créer une armure destructive à l'aide d'un humain à l'intérieur, sa force serait décuplée et il pourrait faire un énorme massacre si quelqu'un l'utilisait avec l'injection de notre sang combiné, de celui de Peter, et du mien. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que des humains soient capables de faire ceci. Ils ont la capacité parfois d'être cruels. C'est bien la chose, que je peux leur reprocher le plus. Encore une fois, mon père confirmait lui aussi que si quelqu'un osait s'injecter cette substance, il en serait complètement changé.

Je passe à la seconde USB, et celle-ci raconte les premières expériences passées là-bas. J'ai à peine le temps de m'en remettre, que j'en reçois encore plein les yeux. Les humains qui ont testé ce programme volontairement en sont tous presque morts. Cependant, il en resterait d'après mon père, encore des humains en traitement chez Ravencroft. J'ai du mal à avaler que mon père a été impliqué dans une telle affaire. Il avait l'air tellement serein chaque fois que je le voyais. Il a dû avoir une force incontestable pour surmonter ce problème. Il était très doué en tout cas. Je suppose qu'il a tout de même tout dévoilé à ma maman. Sinon elle ne serait jamais partie de New York, elle tenait à faire sa retraite ici.

Mon père ajoute dans le 3e chapitre que lorsqu'il a su que Peter s'était fait piquer par cette araignée, il était convaincu que ce dernier ne se souviendrait pas de moi. Cela faisait partie des effets secondaires, qu'ils avaient découverts sur les patients. L'enjeu est juste à glacer le sang. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout endurer, toutefois je devais voir mes parents, au moins pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien. Un dernier document parle de Peter, Harry et moi. Il désirait que je garde les dernières photos qu'il avait mises de côté dans la seule intention de me les offrir, étant donné qu'il savait à quel point je m'étais liée à eux. Je venais de terminer mon visionnage. J'en profite, sous le feu de l'action de prendre des billets d'avion pour retourner chez moi. Évidemment, je n'étais pas autorisé à y aller maintenant, néanmoins après l'entretien d'embauche de Gwen, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber au dernier moment alors qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. J'espérais que Peter me conforme dans cette démarche et qu'il ne fuit pas au dernier moment sous le coup de la peur. Billets prêts à l'emploi, je m'apprête à faire ma valise pour quelques jours. Nous étions en week-end, je serais revenue pour lundi, sauf si j'ai un retard ou une grève de train ce qui serait problématique. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de supprimer toutes ces informations, je les passerai probablement à Peter, cela lui complètera son dossier. Je passe la soirée effectuer les cent pas, pour souffler. Il est presque 1 heure du matin lorsque j'arrive à trouver le sommeil.

.::…::...::.

Cette fois, je suis auprès de Gwen. Je peux vous dire que cela me change d'Harry. Une présence féminine fait un bien fou. Le seul problème, c'est que je dois rester muette sur tout ce que j'ai découvert dernièrement. Je pourrais lui dire au moins pour Peter, mais c'est impossible, elle risque peut-être de le prendre défavorablement et m'en réclamerait plus sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de m'éterniser dessus, c'est déjà assez délicat de tout assimiler. Petit à petit, j'y arrive à m'en détacher, heureusement, que j'aie cette aisance que la vie m'apprend au fur et à mesure. Ce trait de personnalité m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma vie.

\- Dis-moi Gwen, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à notre chef de département lundi que je ne serais pas là jusqu'à jeudi ?

\- Je lui passerais le message. As-tu un mot ?

\- Non, je lui rapporterai quand je reprendrai vendredi.

\- D'accord. Rien de grave ?

\- Non, je te rassure. J'ai juste des petites affaires à régler.

Elle ne continue pas et change de conversation. Nous passons les dernières heures à faire du lèche-vitrine pendant que je reçois un SMS de Peter indiquant qu'il était en chemin pour l'ambassade. Cette petite nouvelle me plait, au moins une bonne chose. Gwen sera heureuse. J'en suis persuadée, surtout qu'il ne lui a toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Elle pensait qu'il était en train de la fuir complètement. C'était un peu ça, seulement il avait mal vécu sa première défaite contre l'homme électrique.

\- Au fait, as-tu eu des nouvelles de cette affaire à propos de Max ?

\- Je ne me suis pas encore penchée dessus, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, je songe sérieusement à m'y mettre.

\- Toi aussi, tu penses que toute cette histoire est louche ?

\- Oui. Un homme ne disparait pas comme ça et ne finit pas par devenir ce monstre. On nous cache forcément quelque chose.

\- Je me serai bien plongée dans ce dossier, mais étant donné que je ne reviens que vendredi, et étant journaliste d'Oscorp, ce serait mal vu si je me fais attraper par l'administration.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en charger et si j'ai des nouvelles, je te tiendrais au courant dès ton retour.

Il est presque moment pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle venait de le garantir en braquant les yeux sur sa montre. La nervosité venait de s'élever, et je pouvais la flairer. Nous nous orientons vers l'ambassade.

\- Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine.

\- Je l'espère, vraiment. Crois-tu que Peter m'en voudrait si je réussis cet entretien ?

\- C'est un homme intelligent, je suis sûr qu'il partagera ton enthousiasme.

\- Comment arrives-tu à être aussi optimiste ?

\- Le vécu. Ça aide beaucoup pour passer certaines étapes sans forcément être dans le déni.

\- Tu en as de la chance, j'aimerais parfois avoir assez de force pour prendre le recul nécessaire sur certaines étapes de ma vie.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, j'en subis tous les jours. Même si ça ne se voit pas.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue, tu me remontes le moral, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir le coup toute seul.

\- À mon avis, tu en aurais été capable. Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner non plus. Quand tu sais ce que tu veux, tu finis toujours par l'avoir. On l'a tous !

Le visage de Gwen s'égaye, puis nous arrivons. Nous entrons et Gwen se présente. Nous devons patienter et nous attendons assises sur un banc à l'intérieur. J'essaie de contrôler le stresse, Gwen, parlant de divers sujets qui sont amusants.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Peter jaillit. Elle est bluffée. Elle ne bouge pas de la banquette, alors que je bondis sur mes pieds pour aller à sa rencontre. Nous nous saluons.

\- Merci d'être venu, elle a vraiment besoin de ton soutien, lui glissais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- De rien…

Nous retournons vers Gwen, qui n'est pas près de bouger. Il se penche vers elle pour lui faire la bise, elle ne refuse pas, même si elle en avait envie. Intérieurement, elle était transportée de joie.

\- Je pensais que tu ne la reconnaissais plus ? Lance de but en blanc Gwen, n'ayant rien oublié.

\- C'est une histoire très complexe, atteste Peter. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi me cachez-vous des choses tous les deux ? Un jour, vous ne vous connaissez pas, un jour oui.

\- Je te développerai ça plus tard Gwen. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour toi aujourd'hui.

\- Et les autres jours ? Pas de nouvelles ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude pour toi.

\- Je sais…

Je notais que Gwen était sur le point de prendre la mouche. Je pensais qu'elle serait ravie de cette visite. Peut-être que je me faisais des illusions.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Gwen, tente-t-il de l'arrêter. Je te promets que nous règlerons ça après ton entretien.

\- Non, je veux savoir maintenant !

Les yeux de Peter me fixent, j'approuve d'un signe de tête. Il sort dehors avec Gwen et la laisse déverser sa fureur. Il en a pour cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir en placer une. Il dépose ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et l'embrasse ardemment avant qu'elle ne le rejette. Ce geste la stoppe dans son restant d'indignation.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subi cette semaine. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Gwen.

Ses joues s'empourprent à ces mots. Elle est ébranlée.

\- Et j'ai cogité toute la semaine. Si tu passes, ce dernier teste, je pars avec toi.

\- Mais… mais… mais… et pour tu sais quoi ?

\- Ils devront bien s'en priver. C'est nous avant tout. Et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre définitivement.

Elle le voit les larmes aux yeux pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissent. Elle est touchée par ses mots. Ça lui ravive la flamme qui leur manquait dans son cœur et la motive à continuer son projet de vivre en Angleterre. Elle est soulagée de voir que quoiqu'il se passe, il la suit. C'est l'une des plus belles choses qu'on lui a dit. Elle l'enlace et l'embrasse pour lui en être reconnaissant. Je sors et appelle Gwen. Ils viennent tout juste de l'appeler. Elle ne veut plus quitter Peter, elle s'y oblige, il en va pour son futur. Et elle ne veut pas rester indéfiniment chez Oscorp industrie. La dame à l'accueil lui communique qu'elle est autorisée à y aller et la guide jusqu'à son recruteur après que nous l'encourageons.

Pendant ce temps, Peter et moi attendons dehors. Il s'installe dos au mur, tandis que je me tenais par la rampe.

\- J'en conclus que tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Très bonne déduction Watson. Toutefois, ça ne veut pas dire que j'échappe à tous mes problèmes, hein.

\- Que vas-tu imaginer ?

\- Gwen et moi devons vivre notre aventure tant que nous le pouvons.

\- Et je partage entièrement cet avis.

\- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin pu mettre un terme à cette réflexion.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

\- Penses-tu réussir à survivre avec tout ce que tu sais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. L'avenir nous le dira !

\- En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours m'appeler. Je ne te laisse pas tomber pour autant.

\- J'en suis consciente, ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Au fond de moi, ça me touche un peu qu'il parte avec elle. Je viens à peine de le retrouver, qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Peut-être que la vie en avait décidé ainsi.

\- Tu as déjà préparé tes arguments pour ta tante ?

\- Oui. Elle sera plus difficile à convaincre, je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête de me laisser. Je suis même sûr qu'à 50 ans je serais chez elle, si je l'écoutais.

\- À ce point-là ?

Son rire répond à ma question. Mes parents n'accepteraient probablement pas cette idée. Être un futur Tanguy, la honte. J'ai besoin d'une totale liberté sur ma vie.

Nous plaisantons sur cette conversation. L'heure passe vite, Gwen est de retour. Son visage exprimait de la tristesse. Peter fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible que tu le rates. Je vais aller les voir ! Se plaint-il, sur le point d'aller à leur rencontre.

\- Peter, ça ne sert à rien, le retient Gwen.

\- Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que cela va servir ! Continue-t-il de protester.

\- Parce que je suis prise, Peter ! S'empresse-t-elle de rectifier, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. On venait de moquer de lui. Il capte la situation et se précipite dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Heureux pour elle. Racontant à qui veut l'entendre, qu'elle le mérite, que c'est sa petite amie et qu'il est fier d'elle. Ils vont pouvoir maintenant avancer dans leur relation et ne plus fuir l'un et l'autre. La décision de Peter les avait aidés, sinon, elle serait partie sans lui.

Lorsqu'il lâche pour quelques secondes la jeune femme, je pose une main amicale sur son épaule et la félicite. Un petit moment de nostalgie m'envahit, repensant à notre dernière discussion. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, je ne pouvais que m'adapter à cette circonstance.

\- Maintenant, il faut que nous préparions notre voyage, s'écrie de satisfaction Gwen. C'est notre seconde étape.

\- Le plus dur est fait, assurais-je.

\- Et si nous fêtions ça ?

\- Je serais bien restée, mais j'ai des choses à faire, dis-je.

\- Nous ferons quelque chose dès que tu seras disponible, répondit Gwen.

Un petit salue, et je rentre chez moi. Je devais continuer de préparer mes affaires pour Berlin, mon avion était dans quelques heures, et je ne pouvais pas le rater.

Il est 18 heures, je suis à l'aéroport, dans l'avion, assis, patientant que nous décollons. Je ne pensais pas rentrer à Berlin tout de suite. Je voulais comprendre et m'assurer que mes parents allaient bien. Jusqu'au décollage, je reste nerveuse. Mon voisin avait imaginé que je paniquais à cause du décollage. Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tout va bien se passer mademoiselle.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de l'avion !

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si anxieuse ?

\- Parce que suis inquiète pour ma famille, tout simplement.

Il se tait et s'occupe de ses oignons, réalisant que cela ne le regardait pas. Nous finissons par décoller. C'était parti pour une nuit dans cet avion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :**

Nous reprendrons les deux chapitres par semaine, fin juillet. Pas mal de convention à faire ce mois-ci et en juillet don je serais très peu disponible sur le PC. J'attends également les examens finissent pour que vous puissiez réviser tranquille. Donc nous continuons pour le moment avec une suite par semaine. Vous avez vu, je pense à votre avenir ) ! Bon courage à vous tous, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions sur vos épreuves en commentaire. Ça fait 8 ans que j'ai fini l'école ^^ alors ça m'intéresse de savoir vos ressentis. J'ai vraiment fais de mon mieux pour se chapitre, afin que ça soit cohérent avec mon histoire. Tout n'est pas basé officiellement sur l'histoire du film.

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le trajet est long, j'ai une seconde escale également avec une pause de 30 minutes. Je suis déjà en train de perdre patiente, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé mon trajet. Le manque de sommeil en est une des causes principales. Quelque part, je m'en veux d'être partie sur un coup de tête. Je dois garder mon objectif en tête et garder mon sang-froid. En plus, je suis tombée sur un petit passager turbulent derrière moi qui braille depuis une heure. Ses parents n'arrivent pas à le gérer et je constate que je ne suis pas la seule à être agacé par son comportement. Mon voisin fait partie de ceux qui restent zen. Il a les écouteurs sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Il est admirablement détendu. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir me couper du monde aussi, sans effort. Peut-être partait-il en vacances ? Où rejoignait-il sa femme ? Dans ce cas, son projet le motivait. Je l'avais senti venir, lorsqu'il avait essayé de me réconforter au décollage.

Je déteste ces parents qui perdent le contrôle sur leurs enfants à n'importe quel âge. Et là, il a un problème. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête d'avoir des enfants. Je n'ai pas la patiente, ni la maturité pour en avoir un, je pense qu'il faut avoir ce tout, avec une dose de détermination et de courage pour que ça tienne la route, sinon tu peux très vite sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin. Faut aussi avoir de l'argent pour nourrir une bouche en plus. C'est déjà dur de s'occuper de soi-même et de son couple quand nous en avons un, alors avec un bambin, on court à la catastrophe. Après, je n'ai rien contre les enfants dans sa globalité, j'adore ceux des autres tant qu'ils ne viennent pas me gâcher mes moments, et celui-là est en train de le faire.

Je me tourne pour observer la situation, ce n'est qu'un bébé. Les parents craquent. Leur enfant est rouge à force de hurler. Quel dommage qu'un parent ne puisse pas découvrir le problème de leur enfant en un seul regard sur son petit corps dodu ! La vie serait plus facile.

Je me replace convenablement dans mon fauteuil. Je remarque que mes jambes touchent légèrement le fauteuil de mon voisin d'en face. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai la chance de ne pas être grande, à cause du peu de place que nous avons entre les sièges. Mon voisin par exemple, a besoin d'étaler ses jambes dans le couloir, les ramenant vers lui dès qu'il gêne le passage.

Plusieurs fois, le père sortait quelque chose du compartiment à sac au-dessus de nous. Mes oreilles furent soulagées une fois que le bébé venait d'avoir son biberon. Je cale ma tête au fond du fauteuil tout en mettant mes avant-bras sur les accoudoirs et fermant les yeux. Je me sentais moins stressée. Malheureusement, mon repos fut très court. Les hôtesses marchaient le long du couloir, deux par deux avec leurs charriots bourrés de boissons et de plats réchauffés. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est correct pour nous tenir jusqu'à notre prochaine escale.

Nous avons eu la chance de n'être que deux dans notre rangée de trois sièges, ce qui est très rare dans un avion. Mise à part pour l'enfant, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre au final, et j'ai pu avoir des places tout de suite alors qu'il est presque plein. J'ai fait une bonne affaire.

Ce voyage me fait un peu oublier la situation que je traverse actuellement. Malgré ces quelques couacs, je me sens tout de même bien dans ma tête. Comme si j'avais tout laissé à New York.

.::..::..::.

La seconde escale se passe bien, ceux qui sont restés avec nous jusqu'au bout, comme mon voisin sont tous en train de dormir. Je suis contente qu'il soit encore là. Ça me fait une présence familière. L'enfant pleurnichard n'est plus là non plus avec sa famille. C'est tout de même plus estimable un avion pareil que le précédent, après, je sais très bien que tous les vols ne se passent pas tous de la sorte. Par exemple, mon vol pour venir aux États-Unis était parfait. Plus que deux petites heures, et je suis enfin arrivée à Berlin et je vais pouvoir laisser officiellement mes pieds sur un sol fixe pendant toute journée.

.::..::..::.

Il est 5 heures 15 du matin quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Berlin. Plus de 10 heures dans les airs avec Jet Airways. Comprenez maintenant mon exaspération. Le soleil se lève. Nous attendons devant la sortie bagages pour les récupérer. 30 minutes plus tard, nous avons la poignée dans la main, d'autres sont avec leurs charriots. Étant la première à avoir ma valise, je fais un signe de la main à mon voisin pour lui faire mes adieux. Le pauvre, il a réussi à me supporter durant le voyage. Comment a-t-il bien pu faire ?

Je sors de l'aéroport vers la sortie des Taxis. Je me laisse surprendre par le froid matinal, heureusement, j'avais prévu une veste en cas de besoin. Je n'ai pas le temps de me couvrir, le chauffeur est là.

.::..::..::.

Après avoir profité du chauffage moderne dans les voitures, me voilà après une nouvelle heure de route dans les jambes, devant ma maison. C'était difficile à imaginer, mais en un mois, cet endroit m'avait manqué. Ce n'est jamais facile de tout laisser derrière soi après autant d'années passées. Je suppose que mes parents sont en train de dormir. Toutes les maisons aux alentours sont éteintes, seule la rue reste éclairée. Je paie le taxi et sort tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

En vérité, il y a deux portes. Celle du jardin, et celle de la maison. Essayez de ne pas faire de bruit avec toutes ces portes. Pas sûre qu'un cambrioleur ait la possibilité de faire dans la discrétion jusqu'au bout. Je venais d'ailleurs d'avoir ma réponse, à peine arrivée en plein milieu de l'allée de pierre dans le jardin qui mène à ma maison, que les lumières s'allument et la porte principale s'ouvre, permettant de faire apparaitre la tête de mon père qui est aux aguets. Prêt à attaquer, je pouvais le voir à sa gestuelle. Toujours aussi protecteur.

Assuré que je ne suis pas une cambrioleuse, il ouvre complètement la porte et me presse pour rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fait attention à ce que tout soit bien verrouillé derrière nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir nous voir. As-tu bien fermé la porte du jardin ?

Un simple bonjour dans un premier temps aurait suffi, je me fais déjà réprimander et harceler de questions par mon père. J'espérais un meilleur accueil. Peut-être que l'heure matinière l'empêchait d'être de meilleure humeur. Un peu de gratitude après une nuit passée à voler ne m'aurait pas déplu.

\- À quoi ça sert de fermer la porte du jardin si la hauteur de clôture ne sert pas à empêcher un cambrioleur de rentrer ?

\- À les ralentir. Et nous à nous avertir. Tu sais très bien que de nous trois, je suis celui qui a l'ouïe fine.

\- Maman n'a rien entendu ?

\- Si, tu l'as réveillée, elle m'a demandé de descendre voir ce qu'il se passait, elle est morte d'inquiétude par ta faute. As-tu refermé la porte derrière toi ?

\- Non ! Il est 5 heures du matin et je n'ai pas forcément ce réflexe quand j'arrive.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Lorsqu'il sort de la maison, je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait une batte de baseball dans une de ses mains pour se protéger de celui qui oserait l'approcher d'un peu trop près à des buts machiavéliques. Il ferme la porte et revient vers moi. Mon père avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi paranoïaque. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette histoire qui le monte trop à la tête, ou si c'était moi. Je suis confuse.

\- Bienheureusement, maintenant que nous sommes en sureté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'as-tu pas reçu ma lettre ?

\- J'ai tout lu.

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Ne comprends-tu pas la gravité de la situation ?

\- Justement, non ! Je suis venue ici parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous justement, j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

\- On s'en serait sorti seuls. Tu devrais repartir dans deux jours.

\- Pas après avoir passé 11 heures de vol. Quoiqu'il arrive, il faut que je reparte jeudi dernier délai.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Papa s'il te plait. Si je suis là, c'est pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

\- Tu as lu le nécessaire, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu es ici. Pas même nos voisins. Alors tu ne sortiras pas de la maison jusqu'à jeudi. Personne ne t'a vu ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es trop impliquée dans cette histoire.

\- C'est trop tard, et c'est en partie de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas décidé de me faire ses dons de sang, tu savais déjà une partie du projet en cours et les risques qu'il y aurait.

\- Je connais mes torts, mais en attendant, va te reposer !

Quand mon père décidait que je devais faire quelque chose, il fallait que je lui obéisse. Je le faisais pour le coucher - de toute façon, j'avais grandement besoin de récupérer ma nuit de sommeil annulée par ce vol – néanmoins, il fallait que j'en déniche plus si ma vie en découlait. Je devais me protéger. Je monte dans ma chambre, mon père me conduis et m'abandonne jusqu'à ce que j'y sois. Ensuite, il part rejoindre ma mère dans leur lit.

\- Lizzle vient de rentrer à la maison, explique-t-il, le visage tendu et se glissant sous la couette.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais…

\- Qu'elle continuerait de vivre à New York ? Coupa-t-il. Elle est aussi obstinée que toi.

\- Tu savais qu'elle finirait par venir, répond ma mère pour me défendre.

Mon père éteint la lumière de la chambre pour boucler le dialogue. Il aura les idées plus claires dans la matinée.

De mon côté, je mets du temps avant de trouver le marchand de sable. Il a dû lui en falloir des tonnes de sable, pour réussir à me faire pioncer.

.::..::..::.

Ce matin, je me fais tirer du sommeil par une succulente odeur, provenant de la cuisine, cette habitude m'avait manqué, j'avais le temps de me faire un petit-déjeuner, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi copieux que ceux de ma maman. Chaque fois que j'en dégustais un, j'étais sûr de ne plus avoir faim avant le prochain repas. J'ai la chance d'avoir un métabolisme qui élimine rapidement tout ce que je mange, alors je peux me permettre de faire quelques petites folies de ce genre. Pourquoi se priver quand on peut alors que nous n'avons qu'une vie ?

Mes yeux s'ouvraient tout doucement, trouvant un point de repère sur le plafond de ma chambre. Je prends le temps de m'étirer, j'avais passé une nuit courte, mais passable pour tenir toute la journée. Quel plaisir, j'avais de retrouver mon petit confort, malgré les retrouvailles tendues avec ma famille ! Au moins, je savais sur quel pied danser dès mon réveil. Tout se validait, une fois que je dévalais les marches pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mon père était en train de lire son journal quotidien, tenant de sa main libre une tasse de café noir serré et sans sucre. Ma mère était aux fourneaux. Trois assiettes et trois paires de couverts étaient posées sur la table. Je lève la tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine qui indique qu'il était 9 heures 30 du matin. Je n'ose même pas me regarder dans un miroir, je ressemblerai potentiellement à un zombie.

Avant de poser mes fesses, je propose à ma mère mon aide, elle n'en a pas besoin et préfère me voir assise. Plusieurs questions enflamment mes lèvres, cependant, je sais que je ne dois pas me mettre en travers de mon père quand il lit un journal. C'est la mauvaise humeur assurée pour le reste de la journée. Ma mère me donne, mon petit-déjeuner l'en remercie, elle se joint à nous juste après avoir éteint la cuisinière.

Lorsque le patron de la famille juge qu'il est temps d'arrêter de consulter, il le pose sur la table après l'avoir plié en deux. Il me scrute avec ses yeux de couleurs bleus. J'avais hérité ceux de ma mère qui étaient marron.

\- As-tu bien dormi ? Me demande ma mère, pour commencer la discussion en douceur.

\- Ça a été, il faudra juste que je rattrape mes heures de sommeils qu'il manque, répondis-je le plus calmement possible. Ton petit-déjeuner est délicieux en tout cas. Comme toujours !

\- Et quand rentres-tu ? Pourfends mon père, austère.

\- Karl, renâcle, ma mère.

\- Nous en avons antérieurement causé, Agatha !

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant un mois ? Militais-je à mon tour. Je te l'ai fait savoir, il faut que je sois de retour pour vendredi.

\- Qu'aurais-tu raconté de savoureux ? Pour la bonne raison que pendant un mois nous n'avons pas eue de tes nouvelles ?

\- Tu déclarais me comprendre dans ta lettre… Qu'il était normal pour toi que tout soit justifiable de retrouver mes points de repère ! C'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais de plus que dans ta lettre alors…

\- Je sais déjà que vos expérimentations fonctionnent.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Peter Parker a été touché par l'une de vos araignées de laboratoire. Il a certains pouvoirs qu'une araignée a dès sa naissance.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Il peut sauter d'immeuble en immeuble avec des toiles d'araignées qui s'échappent de sa peau. Je l'ai vu faire papa. C'est même lui qui m'a tout révélé.

\- Tu veux dire que notre expérience marche ?

\- Oui, si tu me laissais plus souvent la parole sans partir au quart de tour, ça serait plus simple.

\- Dans tous les cas, ce que nous avons fait ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Tu as dû voir dans les vidéos que je t'ai donné.

\- C'est abominable !

\- Qui d'autres est au courant ?

\- Personne à part Peter et moi.

\- Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est pour vous !

\- Nous en savons beaucoup trop papa. Pourquoi m'avoir mis dans cette histoire ?

\- Parce qu'au départ, je ne savais pas que tout cela allait prendre de l'ampleur. Et estime-toi heureuse que j'aie agi au bon moment, regarde ce que sont devenus les parents de Peter Parker. Nous sommes les prochains.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

\- Ton père à raison, soutient ma mère, la mine peinée. Nous avons reçu plusieurs menaces, et nous pensons que nous sommes surveillés.

\- Je pense surtout que vous êtes devenu paranoïaque par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec les parents de Peter. Pourquoi avoir eu besoin de nos sangs et pas de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mon père, pousse un soupir, et se repositionne sur sa chaise avant d'attacher son regard sur moi tout en me demandant de lui donner mes mains, après les avoir libérées de mes couverts en plastoc. Je les lui donne.

\- Toi, Peter et son père avez du sang très rare.

\- Commet certains humains sur cette terre ?

\- Non ! Il est bien plus rare que tu ne le penses.

\- Précise…

\- Vous avez un sang de catégorie inclassable. Je ne saurais t'élucider moi-même ce mystère. Personne n'a jamais vu ce cas et su y répondre.

\- Personne ne s'en est rendu compte lorsque nous faisions les dons du sang ?

\- Si, parce que nous le faisions dans un laboratoire spécialisé qui était dans cette affaire aussi. Il faut que je te protège des bêtises que nous avons faites. Ils peuvent te faire du mal à toi aussi juste parce que tu as un sang atypique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

\- Tu produis plus de globules que la norme. Qu'ils soient rouges et blancs, t'en as une orange qui est énigmatique. Eux aussi ils l'ont. Monsieur Parker l'a découvert une fois quand il a fait un test sur son fils pour vérifier. Il était positif.

Tout s'illumine dans mon esprit. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe.

\- Nous sommes si peu à avoir un sang si rare ?

\- Nous en avons recensé 6 pour le moment.

\- Il pourrait y en avoir plus ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Que sont devenus les 3 autres ? Est-ce que ça se transmet de génération en génération ?

\- La plupart du temps oui. Ta grand-mère en avait. Elle ne faisait jamais des dons de sang exprès pour ça, je l'ai découvert en fouillant un peu dans ses archives. Les deux autres sont morts avant que nous ne commencions nos tests sur eux. Aucune élucidation.

\- Tout ça me parait clair, dans ma tête, ça reste tout de même farfelu. Cette histoire est…

\- Je sais que ça te parait étrange sur le coup.

\- Je ne sais pas si de tout ce que j'ai vu durant un mois à New York, c'est le plus fou !

\- Au début, j'étais pareil aussi lorsque nous démarrions le projet avec le peu d'informations que nous avions sur vos groupes sanguins.

\- Et Ravencroft, qui sont-ils ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, je n'entendais que le nom de cette entreprise, je ne les ai jamais vus. Ils peuvent être partout.

\- Vous bossiez pour eux à l'époque ?

\- Oui ! Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle est rattachée à Oscorp.

\- Harry Osborn serait au courant de votre projet ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais lui a déjà beaucoup à faire. Il a un sacré merdier à nettoyer. Son père a fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses ! Pourquoi ? As-tu entendu quelque chose qui pourrait l'en appliquer ?

\- Pas particulièrement, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire, il pense que je ne suis pas prête de l'entendre.

\- Il finira par te le dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi de ce côté-là !

Je suis un peu défrisée de voir que lui non plus est au point mort pour Harry. L'effervescence de la veille venait de chuter, maintenant que nous venons de discuter. Ma mère n'a rien dit et préférait ne pas s'en mêler.

\- En attendant, tu dois repartir le plus tôt possible.

\- Je partirai mercredi. Laisse-moi tout de même profiter un peu !

\- D'accord. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne sors pas seule. Reste toujours avec l'un de nous.

Je ne peux pas contredire mon père, s'il estime que je dois l'écouter, il le faut, bien que je trouve qu'ils tirent un peu sur la paranoïa.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE :** Chapitre 13 en ligne. Celui-là promet pour la suite ) ! Il est un peu court, mais c'est mieux pour la suite. J'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt avec plus de suite. Ou préférez-vous une suite par semaine ? Dites-le en commentaire. Car plus personne ne commente, mais lise. Bisous à vous !

**Chapitre 13**

Trois jours que je suis chez moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de sortir, et cette fois, c'est la première fois que je le peux. Avec mon père, nous sommes en train de rentrer des courses. Ma mère a bien suivi toutes les consignes qu'elle connait par cœur et que mon père lui dicte chaque fois qu'il sort sans elle. Je l'ai vu nerveux tout le long du trajet. Je ne comprends pas autant son inquiétude, peut-être que je le devrais.

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour, ma mère ne nous a pas appelés sur le portable. Je suppose que tout se passe à merveille. Mon père et moi discutons un peu plus que ces derniers jours, mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne préfère pas parler de sujets qui déplaisent alors qu'il vient de se calmer. Je vais tantôt devoir rentrer à New York d'ailleurs. Demain si tout se passe bien.

Nous arrivons dans l'allée qui mène à notre maison, nous l'apercevons quelques mètres plus loin, mais quelque chose cloche et fait réagir mon père. Il a l'œil du tigre et voit tout. J'adorerai parfois être comme lui. Il s'arrête sur le bord de la route.

— Reste là, me prévient-il. Ne bouge sous aucun prétexte ! Et ferme tout derrière toi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je, tracasse.

— Quelque chose ne va pas…

— Quoi, donc ?

— Regarde bien… La porte de la porte du jardin et de la maison est ouverte et une voiture est devant. Un peu plus loin. Un homme est dedans.

— Ça ne veut rien dire.

— Je préfère quand même vérifier !

J'ai parfois la conception qu'il est trop parano. Il sort de la voiture et me laisse toute seule, perplexe. Il se dirige vers la maison pendant que je m'enferme. La voiture verrouillée, je découvre que l'homme qui est resté dans la voiture tourne la tête vers notre maison dès qu'il voit mon père rentrer. Il ne bouge pas et regarde aux alentours. C'est alors que je croise son regard. Et puis ensuite, tout s'enchaine. J'entends un énorme coup de feu sortant de chez moi tandis que mon père court dans le jardin. Un homme de peau blanche le suit de près et lève le bras en pointant une arme vers lui. Affolée, je crispe mes doigts sur les bords du siège et scrute la scène de loin. Des larmes emmanchent à monter jusqu'aux yeux. Je contriste à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me crois dans un cauchemar et j'ai juste envie de me réveiller.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je reste nonchalant. Mon père ne se relève pas et ma mère ne met pas le nez dehors non plus. Je ne peux même pas conduire, puisque je n'ai jamais appris à le faire et ça me porte préjudice. Si je m'en sors vivante, ça sera peut-être mon futur projet. Je ne sais pas me battre également, je ne suis pas assez forte pour les battre, je suis réaliste, je ne fais pas la force qu'il faut à l'opposé de ces deux énergumènes, mais mon instinct de survie désire que je reste en vie. Un des hommes qui était dans sa voiture, rejoint son ami et s'abaisse pour inspecter quelque chose. Il se relève et parle à l'homme en me pointant du doigt. Je m'étais trompée, disant un peu plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer et que mon père était parano. Je saisis mieux maintenant pourquoi il était si méfiant, il m'avait prévenu, mais je ne pensais pas que tout allait arriver si vite. Cet enchainement m'a vraiment pris au dépourvu.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers moi. Que feriez-vous si votre vie en dépendait et que vous ne savez pas conduire ? Prendriez-vous le risque de vous tuer avant qu'ils vous prennent, si par malheur votre fuite ne vous aidait pas ? Vous laisseriez-vous prendre ? Personnellement, j'envisage la dernière option. Je suis courageuse, mais j'ai mes limites. C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvée pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Même si actuellement, je le suis. Je sais que vous auriez aimé de l'action, mais je laisse ce rôle-là à Peter.

Je m'extirpe de l'auto, quand les individus ne sont plus très loin. Je les attends près de la porte et ils accélèrent le pas. Les voilà maintenant en face de moi, pointant chacun leur tour leur arme. L'un des deux se propulse sur moi et me plaque contre le mur, comme le font si bien les policiers.

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à mes parents ?

— N'avez-vous rien vu ?

— Je ne suis pas sure.

J'ai vu peu, et beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps pour que j'en sois encore sous l'émotion, je mets du temps à prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Le réveil va être brutal lorsque ça va arriver. Ils me conduisent vers ma maison et me montrent chacun leur tour, le corps de mes parents, étendus, complètement mort, le sang recouvrant une partie du lieu où ils sont. J'avale à grand-peine ma salive. Je suis peut-être trop dans mon monde, même avec tout ce que j'ai vécu. C'est comme si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, mon coeur désirait qu'ils se réveillent. C'est très enrageant. Personne ne peut comprendre ma réaction. Nous allons ensuite dans leur automobile. L'un monte devant, l'autre me menotte au-dessus de la porte arrière et reste avec moi, pour que je ne fugue pas.

Tout le long du trajet, je regarde par la fenêtre, le front collé à la vitre et laissant de la buée sortir de ma bouche se poser dessus, je revois les corps sans consciences de mes parents. Je ferme les yeux, la vision dans ma tête est rude, quand elle finit par arriver. C'est toujours plus facile d'accepter que Peter soit un super héros plutôt que de savoir ses parents morts. Je perds l'emprise de mes émotions et lâche enfin ce que je n'avais pas encore fait depuis le début. Les deux hommes ne s'occupent même pas de moi.

— Elle réalise enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, se moque l'homme près de moi.

C'était la phrase de trop. Je me pris d'une rage irraisonnée, et je me mets à taper mon voisin qui venait de répliquer cette phrase avec mes jambes tout en lui braillant dessus. Puis, le trou noir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend pour la frapper ?

— Elle est devenue folle.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire. Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas la toucher !

— Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit. Je n'allais pas la laisser continuer. Elle m'a fait super mal.

— D'un côté, il était peut-être temps qu'elle réagisse…

Son collègue est du même avis que lui et nous entrons dans un parking. S'assurant que je ne puisse plus les agresser, l'homme à la peau blanche me porte dans ses bras et m'amène jusque dans une pièce où ils m'enferment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je suis confinée dans une prison où seule une fenêtre me permet de voir ce qu'il se trame. J'avais la vue sur un couloir où quelques hommes en blouse blanche faisaient des allers-retours. J'ai toujours les mains enchainées, alors que je peux marcher librement dans cette pièce privée de couleur ou de meuble. Comment me donneraient-ils à manger si je meurs de faim ? Je lève les yeux vers le plafond et entrevois une trappe qui est différente des autres dalles. Je jette ensuite à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de moi, je n'ai aucun élément qui soit en mesure de me dire où je me trouve. Je n'aime pas être cloîtrée dans des lieux clos comme ça. Je m'assois contre un mur, gardant mes yeux rivés sur la grande vitre, attendant que quelqu'un ne me snobe pas, tout en travaillant sur le contrôle de mes angoisses.

Sur le coup, je regrette de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, d'avoir pu essayer une possible fuite avec la voiture, de ne pas avoir pris de risque. J'en prends rarement quand il s'agit de mettre ma vie en danger, mais pour les relations humaines, ça, c'est autre chose. Je lâche du regard la vitre et finit par mettre mes bras autour des mes genoux avant de poser ma tête dessus et de pousser un long soupire de tristesse. Ma fureur était passée, j'étais maintenant malheureuse de me trouver dans cette situation. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un remarque mon absence à New York. Je me sentirais tellement mal si jamais personne ne le voyait. Ça voudrait forcément dire que je n'existe pas pour eux, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, bien que je me doute que tout le monde a ses problèmes, je sois remplaçable.

Je suis ici depuis quelques heures, j'ai mon téléphone sur moi, mais il m'est inutile, pas de réseau, évidemment, ces personnes ont dû construire cet endroit de façon à ce que leurs prisonniers ne soient pas joignables. Je commence à sentir une douleur sur la partie droite de mon visage, passant de l'œil à la joue. Je tâte pour essayer d'examiner le point de départ de cette douleur. Je n'avais pas encore mal, lorsque j'ai posé ma tête sur mes bras. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été frappé, juste que j'ai été prise d'une colère incontrôlable face aux gorilles qui venaient de tuer mes parents. L'un d'eux a surement été obligé d'en venir aux mains pour me neutraliser. La blessure est au niveau de l'os, près de la joue. J'ai un mal de chien, mais aucune trace de sang. Je dois probablement avoir un gros bleu. Je décide de me lever et d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans le couloir. Je ne vois pas grand-chose, il fait noir, la lumière est éteinte et les seuls éclairages qu'il y a sont ceux des autres cellules.

J'installe mes mains sur la vitre pour essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus malgré l'obscurité, et je me prends une décharge électrique dans le corps. Je recule abruptement en criant.

— Qu'est-ce que sait que ça…, me demandais-je, tout en retrouvant petit à petit mes esprits. Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on met en cage !

— Pour eux si, tu es un animal et tu vas leur servir d'expérience, m'annonce une voix, pas très loin de ma prison.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et où êtes-vous ?

— Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, et je suis dans la cellule près de la vôtre.

— Quels types d'expériences font-ils ?

— Ils transforment les humains en monstres. Enfin en machine de guerre, et je suis le prochain !

Ce projet me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. il me faut un certain temps avant de tout remettre en place dans ma mémoire, depuis le début que je suis arrivée à New York. Et là, ma réponse vient enfin.

— Nous sommes à Ravencroft ? L'interrogeais-je à haute voix, pour qu'il puisse bien m'entendre.

— Vous avez tout compris. Je vois que vous êtes au courant ! Je l'ai su quand je suis arrivé ici !

J'allais lui répondre, quand la lumière du couloir s'illumine et laisse rapidement place à des cris préférablement que des discussions banales. Celui avec qui je discutais suppliait ceux qui s'occupaient de lui de le libérer, il promettait également de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit une fois dehors. Je suis angoissée, à l'idée de penser que je serais surement la prochaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire de moi, en dehors de récupérer mon sang. S'ils me vident complètement, je serais morte à mon tour. D'un côté, si nous regardons cette vision des choses de plus près, je rejoindrais mes parents. Mais de l'autre côté, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir, j'ai encore un sacré bout de chemin à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et deux hommes me tiennent fortement avant que je n'aie eu le temps de bouger. Ils ont dû se précipiter sur moi. Je me laisse porter, sillonnant différents couloirs, étages. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de me défaire de leur emprise, mais je ne faisais que me fatiguer. C'était à mon tour.

J'ai le temps de voir une bassine entourée de barres. Il devait surement il y avoir une personne dedans. Des câbles en sortaient et un homme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux bruns, portant des lunettes qui venait de nous retrouver, les branche à plusieurs machines. Je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger, des lanières me bloquaient. Je pouvais juste tourner la tête pour observer. L'espèce de docteur s'approche de moi en montant quelques marches et me plantent plusieurs aiguilles dans les bras. Je rugis de douleur, car elles ne sont pas si petites que ça. Le sang commence à goutter au fur et à mesure dans ses longs tubes quand elles sont bien incorporées dans ma peau. Je ne suis pas épaisse, alors j'ai la sensation qu'une énorme chose rentre dedans.

Je sens mon corps réagir face à cette agression et faiblir au fil des gouttes qui descendent. Je n'arrive pas serrer mes mains tant la douleur est insoutenable. Je ferme les yeux, faisant de mon mieux pour garder le peu de force qu'il me reste pour survivre.

Cette terrible expérience dure deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que cet étrange docteur arrête tout et me retire les seringues, pour me mettre des pansements aux endroits piqués. Il ne s'occupe plus de moi et se tourne vers son autre expérience. Il avait tout de même pris soin d'ordonner aux autres de me remettre dans ma prison. J'étais trainée jusqu'à celle-ci, n'arrivant plus à marcher. Une fois dans ma prison et de nouveau murée, restant allongée, pour récupérer un maximum de force, mais je sentais toujours cette faiblesse en moi.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE :** Up, chapitre 14 en ligne. J'espère qu'il est convenable et dans vos cordes. J'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas souvent présente en Juillet. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances à Londres et à Argelès. Les vôtres aussi sont bien ?

On va reprendre le rythme tranquillement. Je pense qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin de la fic. N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis sur ce chapitre. Si les détails y sont du film etc…

**Chapitre 14**

Chaque jour, mon sang se renouvelle après que je fus bien nourrie, et aie regagné des forces, ils prennent un malin plaisir à me vampiriser de nouveau. Je ne pense pas qu'à la troisième, je puisse récupérer aussi rapidement que cette seconde fois. Mon corps supporte de moins en moins cette torture, il est sur le point de se vider d'énergie petit à petit même avec les quelques moments de récupération. Pour ma toilette, également, je ne peux pas la prendre seule, il faut constamment qu'une femme m'assiste. Et quel jour sommes-nous ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Personne ne veut me donner ce peu d'informations. Ils restent tous muets, comme s'ils avaient perdu leurs langues, pourtant, quand ils font leurs expériences sur moi, elles sont de nouveau dans leurs bouches.

J'aimerais tellement rentrer chez moi. Mon corps parfois espère que d'un moment à l'autre, je finisse par capituler et laisser ma vie se terminer dans ce lieu. Maintenant, je ressens ce que subissait chaque animal, quand les humains faisaient des tests sur eux, j'ai l'impression d'être comme eux. C'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. On finit par en devenir fou. Je ne mérite pas de subir ces épreuves dans la vie. Je veux juste être une jeune femme normale.

:* :* :* :* :

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de la semaine, avant un long week-end pour les employés d'Oscorp. Harry a révélé à Peter qu'il était mourant, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas l'aider bien qu'il soit triste d'apprendre la nouvelle. En colère, il passe toute la journée dans son bureau, Felicia, seule personne au courant, était là pour le soutenir, elle lui a raconté une rumeur sur Ravencroft qui pourrait accessoirement l'intéresser. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Gwen qui trouve mon absence étrange. Je devais revenir aujourd'hui. Elle cherche dans mon dossier et ne trouve rien sur moi. La jeune blonde sait que toute personne qui travaille ici a un dossier. S'il est effacé, il y a forcément quelque chose de louche. Elle approfondit sa recherche en regardant celui de ce fameux Max, celui-là n'existe plus non plus. Gwen cherche le sien pour se rassurer et le trouve. C'est alors qu'elle voit derrière son écran une agitation se former et une personne aux cheveux bruns à lunettes la montrer du doigt. Les autres étaient des agents de sécurité. Ils s'avoisinent d'elle, et elle a tout juste eu le temps de les voir qu'elle part rapidement de son bureau. Ils la suivent, elle le sait. Elle se dépêche d'aller en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle croise par magie Peter. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était là.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir Harry. Tu as l'air bien pressé ?

Elle se retourne et les hommes continuent de la chasser. Peter pige et il trouve une cachette idéale. Le placard à balais. Et ça réussis, les hommes ne la trouvent pas, mais savent que la jolie blonde n'est pas loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Peter en murmurant.

\- Quelque chose est probablement arrivé à Liz, jure-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Son dossier n'est plus dans nos archives. Tout comme celui de Max. Celui avec qui tu t'es battu la fois dernière.

\- En es-tu sure ?

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié le mien, il y est. Et ces hommes se sont mis à me talonner. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe un truc à Oscorp. Et elle devait revenir aujourd'hui.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle eu du retard ou elle a démissionné ?

\- Comment expliques-tu que ces mecs de la sécurité soient là ?

Peter ferme sa bouche et maîtrise la situation. Il a trouvé une solution pour sauver sa petite amie. Quand ils sont prêts, ils ouvrent la porte. L'un des gardes qui n'étaient pas au courant de la situation et qui consommaient leur café se vit le répandre sur lui par Peter. Les autres débarquaient seulement que Gwen était déjà parti dans l'ascenseur. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se tourna, Harry était là. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'efforça de conserver une conduite neutre. Harry aussi avait eu affaire à eux, un peu plus tôt, car il venait de démasquer la vérité en visionnant à son tour des vidéos exposant la réponse qu'il cherchait sur son avenir. Felicia l'avait bien aiguillée, avant qu'elle ne le largue, en se tournant vers ses adversaires, pour sauver sa peau, plutôt que de le suivre, comme il l'aurait espéré. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, s'il était dans cette impasse à son tour, il aurait fait la même chose.

\- Bonjour, fit-il timidement.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle, encore un peu stressé.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Gwen Stacy…

\- Gwen, la petite amie de Peter ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui ! Et vous, vous êtes bien Harry Osborn ?

\- C'est ça. Nous nous sommes croisés au gala de charité la fois dernière.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien ! D'ailleurs, avez-vous des nouvelles de Lizzle ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

Gwen ne sait pas si elle doit en discuter avec son patron, mais comme lui et moi sommes amis, elle pense qu'il doit peut-être en savoir plus sur mon absence.

\- Lizzle n'est pas rentrée de Berlin aujourd'hui.

\- Elle était partie ? Je ne savais pas ! Pourquoi est-elle retournée chez elle ?

\- Une affaire urgente à régler. Mais elle devait revenir aujourd'hui à Oscorp pour reprendre son travail. Et lorsque j'ai cherché dans son dossier, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Son téléphone ne répond pas.

\- Pourtant tout employé en a un ! Affirme à son tour Harry.

\- Elle n'en a plus désormais. Elle n'était pas sur le point de démissionner, non plus.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous malheureusement. Et je ne pourrais pas t'aider. As-tu demandé à Peter ? C'est aussi son meilleur ami, non ?

\- Lui aussi est dans l'incapacité de me répondre. C'est dingue, c'est votre meilleure amie, personne ne sait où elle se trouve en ce moment. Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

\- Elle finira par revenir. Elle a peut-être été retardée.

\- Et pour son téléphone ?

\- Plus de batteries, sûrement. Si Peter n'est pas plus inquiet que moi, il pense sûrement qu'elle va vite réapparaitre.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a rien !

\- Je le souhaite de tout cœur.

Il avait autre chose à faire, mais garde dans sa tête mon absence. Ils se quittent et Harry monte dans sa voiture. Il prend la direction de Ravencroft pour en avoir le cœur net.

Devant l'entrée du bâtiment, il passe facilement la guérite et entre dans le parking. Il a l'impression de connaitre par cœur les lieux, mais en fait, elles sont juste très bien détaillées. Il se retrouve facilement dans le laboratoire d'expériences. Il a eu de la chance jusque-là, personne ne l'a empêché de continuer dans sa course. Il a su se faire discret correctement.

Il arrive où se trouve enchainé Electro et ils font connaissance. Il se dit n ° 1 de l'ennemi de Spider-Man et qu'il compte le détruire. Harry explique à son tour qu'il a besoin de lui, quand sans lui il ne pourrait pas survivre, étant donné que tous ses amis l'ont lâché. Electro est heureux de voir que pour une fois quelqu'un a besoin de sa coopération. Alors qu'Electro s'acharne oralement sur sa revanche envers l'homme-araignée, six gardes et un spécialiste en blouse blanche apparait en courant. Ils tentent de l'arrêter, mais Harry donne une charge électrique grâce à son taser et il se libère de manière spectrale. En moins de deux, tous les hommes sont à terre et ne respirent plus.

\- Toi et moi nous allons faire de grandes choses tous les deux, promet Harry.

Ils prennent la direction de la sortie, mais repassant près des prisons, ils sont stoppés par quatre gardes et celui qui était chargé de s'occuper de l'homme électrique. Harry est alors surpris Gwen avait vu juste. Un des scientifiques est en train de me menacer d'un pistolet. Et en quelques secondes, je suis à terre à mon tour. Il venait de me bousculer sur le sol. Éreintée et ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, je n'avais plus l'équilibre ni la retenue nécessaire pour rester debout. L'homme continue toujours de pointer son arme sur moi lorsque je levais la tête vers mon vieil ami, le visage meurtri et les larmes aux yeux. Je l'implore. Il est ma dernière chance de survivre, à mon tour, alors que je pensais ne plus avoir personne pour me sauver de cet enfer. Electro allait les tuer, mais Harry l'arrête dans son élan, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, sans indication, Electro m'aurait blessé ou tué.

\- Tu as le choix, si tu nous laisses Electro, ton amie ne meurt pas, si tu le prends, elle rejoindra ses parents, anticipe-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres lippus, fou de joie de sa décision.

\- Comment savez-vous que je connais cette personne ? Demande-t-il, intrigué ?

\- Nous savons tout de vous. Nous savons aussi que vous allez mourir tout comme votre père.

Je n'étais pas au courant de cette nouvelle. Tout s'éclairait dans ma tête, par rapport au comportement qu'avait Harry ses derniers temps, il avait plusieurs fois entrepris de me le confesser. Je ne pensais pas que ma semaine allait se clore aussi brutalement. D'abord que physiquement je n'étais pas du tout au top, mais là, mon moral était foutu. Je venais à peine de perdre mes parents, tués de sang-froid par ses hommes sans coeurs, Peter allait partir avec Gwen à Londres, et maintenant, Harry était en phase terminale. Comment remonter la pente après toutes ses mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup ? Comment ne pas vouloir en finir avec sa vie, tout de suite ? Heureusement pour vous, je suis forte, j'aurais tout de même réussi à vivre, mais tout en gardant des séquelles. Pour la première fois, il fuyait mon regard, alors que je comprenais son lourd secret. Il devait probablement ressentir ma tristesse vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle.

Mais bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas partir sans moi, ni Electro. Je lui étais utile pour sa survie, et son nouvel ami, pouvait lui servir de garde du corps jusqu'à ce qu'il aboutisse son plan. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. J'étais prête à recevoir une des balles. À tout moment il pouvait changer d'avis.

\- Je te laisse 15 secondes. Si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse, elle mourra !

Il me fixe une dernière fois, l'homme commence à compter. Et à dix secondes, Harry refuse de nouveau de me regarder dans les yeux. J'avale alors, ma salive avec difficultés et ferme les yeux humides.

L'ancien président d'Oscorp se tourne vers Electro. La créature serre les poings et sourit de plus belle. Pareil que les six anciens gardes et l'interne, tout se passa très vite, ils étaient tous morts. Le fait de ne pas entendre de coups de feu et de ne pas succomber lentement à la douleur tout en hurlant me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je constatais autour de moi des hommes à terre et que j'étais bel et bien vivante. Electro venait de reprendre forme « humaine », Harry s'approche de moi et m'attrape le menton.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser te tuer ?

\- Si !

\- Allons quand même.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Je suis au courant de tout.

\- De tout ? Tu le savais pour ma mort prochaine ?

\- Non, c'était la seule chose dont je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te lever ?

\- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sur mes jambes, il va falloir que tu me soutiennes. Où devons-nous aller ?

\- Il faut que je retourne à Oscorp. Je dois voir quelqu'un pour qu'il nous amène à une salle où une armure s'y trouve. Grâce à ça, et à toi, je pourrais peut-être survivre.

\- Tu parles de Felicia ?

\- Felicia ? Tsss… Elle m'a trahie. Elle a préféré rester avec l'équipe qui s'occupe de Ravencroft. Electro et toi, vous êtes les seuls sur qui je peux compter maintenant.

\- Et Peter ?

\- On sait toi et moi qui il est. Il n'a pas voulu m'aider. Ni me donner son sang. J'espère en trouver dans le laboratoire où nous allons y aller. Sinon c'est foutu pour moi. Allez, allons-y. Après, tout sera terminé.

\- Tout sera terminé ? Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets ! Tu as les cartes en mains.

Il m'aide à me lever et me prend dans ses bras, il a l'intention de me porter jusque dans la voiture. J'avais désormais une dette envers lui. À mon tour de faire le bon choix.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins directement à l'entrée d'Oscorp, dit soudainement Electro.

Harry accepte et m'emmène dans le parking. Son chauffeur nous attendait. Il m'installe derrière confortablement et m'attache. Il se place à mes côtés et nous nous mettons en route vers Oscorp.

Pendant ce temps, Electro avait repéré sur le chemin des prisonniers, un qui l'intéressait. Il casse la vitre et entre dans la prison avant de tuer son occupant et de s'approprier son armure. Elle lui avait déjà tapé dans l'œil. Il était content de l'avoir à son tour. De toute évidence, elle n'allait plus lui être utile qu'à son ancien propriétaire.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE :** Hello, je ne sais pas si le prochain est le dernier. Tout dépendra de comment je réussirais à l'écrire. Si j'arrive à faire plus, peut-être que je ferais un épilogue en guise de chapitre supplémentaire avec une scène bonus à la fin. En tout cas merci à vous viewers, followers, reviewers… Bref, sans vous je n'aurais jamais terminé cette fanfiction et ma 3ème fic également sur ce site ! Je suis contente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le 14 ! J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre. Bisous à vous.

**Chapitre 15**

Nous sommes dans la voiture, je suis contrainte de venir avec lui. Sur la route, je bade le paysage qui s'offre devant moi, j'ai la perception de n'y voir que la nuit, pourtant, nous sommes en plein jour, la nuit n'est pas encore tombée, pourtant quelque chose cloche, j'angoisse, même si je viens d'être libérée, je devrais être heureuse de cette nouvelle. J'ai la prémonition, que le Harry que je connais s'évanouit. Son physique se modifie, je comprends pourquoi il avait toutes ses tâches sur lui, c'était les effets secondaires de sa maladie.

Sa main happe la mienne et la serrer affectueusement et avec fermeté, comme il l'a souvent fait avant pour montrer qui dominait.

\- Regarde-moi, inaugure-t-il, confiant.

Mon premier black-out ne lui plait pas, il m'impose son regard insolent. Je n'ose pas, j'appréhende de voir la réalité en face dans ses yeux — que je suis en train de perdre mes deux amis — et surtout, Harry. Je me soumets à ses envies. J'ai les mains qui se mettent à trembloter, et mes yeux ont du mal fixer son regard, ils préfèrent fuir, j'y résiste comme je peux

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, avouais-je la voix tremblante.

\- Bientôt, tu rentreras chez nous.

\- Chez nous ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Quand je serai enfin libéré de cette malédiction, nous pourrons tout recommencer et vivre notre histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne VEUX pas comprendre. Je t'expliquerais quand nous serons dans la salle des projets spéciaux.

Nous atteignons Oscorp, et Harry congédie son chauffeur définitivement, lui racontant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'aura plus besoin de ses services, toutefois il le remercie pour sa fidélité au quotidien depuis toutes ses années. Nous sortons de la voiture et nous montons les marches où nous rejoignons comme prévu Electro. Harry connait tous les moyens de rentrer dans son entreprise sans se faire attraper par les vigiles, et nous voilà dans l'ascenseur, montant jusqu'à son bureau. Dire que quelques mois plus tôt, je prenais cet ascenseur pour diverses raisons. Voilà maintenant que nous le prenions pour des fins machiavéliques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes devant le bureau d'Harry. Electro venait une nouvelle fois de tuer plusieurs humains d'un seul coup, Harry récupère une arme et ouvre la porte. Un homme occupait sa place, je ne le connaissais pas. Il se lève brutalement de son siège, stupéfait et horrifié.

\- Quel retournement de situation n'est-ce pas Menken ? Ricane le jeune homme. Il garde un œil sur la personne et m'assoit dans un coin. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ?

\- Non, bégaya-t-il. Que voulez-vous ?

\- J'aimerais rentrer dans la salle des projets spéciaux !

\- Je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Mauvaise réponse Menken, s'esclaffe-t-il en pointant son arme et lui tirant dessus juste après.

Sur le coup, j'ai le souffle coupé, Harry a tué aussi cet homme, je ne l'en pensais pas capable, même au risque de sa vie, je m'attendais à ce qu'il garde patience jusqu'au bout pour qu'il puisse obtenir ce qu'il veut de Menken. Harry propose à Electro de le réanimer et il fait un carton plein. C'est juste incroyable, cependant ça n'enlève pas le crime qu'Harry avait fait. Electro s'empare de leur victime et l'emmène vers la sortie alors que le jeune Osborn fais quelques pas vers moi et me tend sa main pour me relever. Je battais en retraite. S'en fichant du sentiment que j'éprouvais, Harry capture violemment ma main et me lève hardiment et m'entraine avec lui dans l'ascenseur. Harry, Menken et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le sous-sol secret. Electro savait visiblement ce qu'il avait déjà à faire alors il disparut. Je suis affolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend pour la suite, pourtant je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, bien que pour ma part, le seul moyen pour moi de le voir guérir est de le mettre dans un asile. Restant derrière lui, je place mes mains sur ses épaules et il tourne la tête, gardant un œil sur Menken. Je garde le silence et nous entrons peu de temps après dans la fameuse salle secrète. Personne ne s'était douté qu'elle était là, juste sous nos pieds. Tout le monde pensait que c'était le sous-sol à débarras ou encore à chaufferie, d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient, mais cet étage était vite oublié.

Menken active un bouton et tout s'allume et laisse dévoiler tout ce dont Harry désirait. Il vit une boite noire, il s'y dirigea avec l'investigateur de toute cette manigance. Il l'ouvre sous la pression du jeune Osborn et sa joie est à son comble quand il découvre plusieurs seringues avec un contenu vert à l'intérieur. Il remarque qu'elles ne sont pas toutes pleines. Il est vif d'esprit ce garçon.

\- Prenez-en une et récupérez un peu de sang de Liz.

L'homme s'exécute, néanmoins, sur le coup je ne suis plus du tout sûre de vouloir continuer. Il me remarque en train d'hésiter.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je meure, Liz…

\- Non, confirmais-je.

\- Tu sais également à quel point j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Oui.

\- Tu imagines, toi et moi, si je survis, tout ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux ? Rattraper le temps perdu ?

\- Rattraper le temps perdu ?

\- Toutes ses années où nous avons été séparés, nous pouvons rattraper ça ?

Son discours me faisai de l'effet

\- Mais pas comme ça, soupirais-je.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On pourrait s'arrêter là et continuer notre vie sans forcément passer par ce chemin-là.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Sans ton sang, je ne survivrais pas longtemps. Cette malédiction arrive plus rapidement que celle de mon père.

\- Harry écoute-moi.

\- Non, toi, écoute-moi !

De sa main libre, et gardant l'arme dans l'autre main, il la pose sur ma joue droite tout en la frôlant du bout des doigts.

\- Nous sommes unis à jamais. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mon père avait tout préparé exprès pour que je puisse avoir un avenir. Il t'a choisi toi.

\- Peter aussi, puisque tu dois avoir nos deux sangs.

\- Peter… Peter… Ne comprends donc tu pas pourquoi je me donne autant de mal avec toi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ramènes Peter dans nos histoires ? Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais là, nous parlons de nous deux. Peter n'en a rien à faire de toi, lui il aime Gwen. Je t'aime Liz…

Ces mots me font mal, et sa dernière phrase me fait comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mes yeux s'humidifient. Je suis tiraillée, troublée, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est mon amie avant tout. Devant mon lourd silence, il m'embrasse avec ardeur. Il s'arrête et vole la seringue des mains de Menken.

\- Tu es la seule qui ma vie entre ses mains. Arriverais-tu à avoir ma mort sur ta conscience ?

Pas spécialement, je regarde tour à tour Harry puis mon bras, me mordant les lèvres et remontant lentement la manche de mon haut. Juste avant qu'il ne tente de me piquer, je le recule et il pointe son arme vers moi.

\- Je t'aime vraiment Liz et pas en tant qu'amie, j'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de pouvoir te le dire, mais ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus pour que tu acceptes de me donner ton sang.

\- Alors prouve-moi que tu m'aimes. Que ça ne soit pas un mensonge ou de la manipulation.

Il savait comment me le prouver, il retire une bague de sa main gauche et me la montre avant de me la mettre.

\- C'était celle de ma mère. Je ne te mens pas. Elle me tient à cœur, je ne l'ai jamais donné à qui que ce soit. Pas même à mes exs. Je peux paraitre fou, mais je suis sincère. Ne la quitte jamais. Elle t'appartient maintenant.

Cette preuve me suffisait, je montre mon bras et cligne de la tête positivement. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il donne la seringue à Menken avant de m'embrasser pour me remercier. Il pointe à nouveau son arme sur l'homme et il se dépêche de me piquer et de me prélever du sang. Je grimace lorsque l'aiguille touche ma peau et que le sang rentre dans la fiole. La récupération terminée, sous les ordres d'Harry, il mélange le flacon et il se place face au jeune homme, impatient.

\- Allez-y, faites-le !

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il plante l'aiguille dans la peau d'Harry et appui sur le bout qui permet au produit de rentrer dans le bras. Vidé, il replace l'aiguille dans le coffre et nous attendons de voir si ça marchait. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à se gratter et à se tortiller dans tous les sens, je pensais que s'était juste un effet secondaire, je me suis trompée, car tout à coup, il arrache son t-shirt en hurlant.

\- Vous devriez partir mademoiselle pendant qu'il en est encore temps, me suggère Menken avant de s'enfuir en prenant l'ascenseur tout juste après avoir déclenché l'alarme d'urgence.

J'étais figée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je voyais Harry changer physiquement. Il en est jusqu'à ramper vers une armure. Réalisant la situation, je cours vers l'ascenseur, mais il est bloqué par le système de sécurité. Je tape dessus comme une folle. Et soudain, deux bras me chopent par la taille et nous arrivons à sortir du bâtiment. J'en sors avec quelques blessures sur le visage et les bras. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous avons pu nous en sortir, j'avais fermé les yeux, trop terrorisée. Je les rouvre lorsque je sens le vent frais me toucher le visage, et aperçois un Harry complètement métamorphosé. Il avait encore les traits de visage qui lui ressemblait, mais ses cheveux, ses cicatrices, cette armure cachaient sa véritable identité. Qu'ai-je fais ?

Nous nous arrêtons, pas très loin de la centrale électrique, ou nous voyons Electro s'entrainer jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne.

Alors que Gwen et Peter allaient en direction de l'aéroport, ayant réussi à trouver des billets pour Oxford dans la soirée, ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages sur un des plus grands ponts de New-York. Les s'étaient éteintes, il pressentait un nouveau danger. Il regarde autour de lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, juge-t-il aussitôt.

\- Sûrement une panne de courant générale ?

\- Tu en as déjà vu ici ?

\- Non.

\- Il faut que j'aie une meilleure vue.

\- Nous devons partir Peter !

\- Je suis désolé Gwen.

\- Alors ne me laisse pas seule ici, laisse-moi venir avec toi !

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire !

Le chauffeur n'a même pas eu le temps de se retourner vers eux, qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de vos valises moi ?

Mécontent, il tape sur le volant de sa voiture. Peter et Gwen s'étaient posés sur un des piliers du point qui permettait d'avoir une superbe vue sur l'ensemble de la ville. Gwen aurait préféré la voir d'une autre manière. Ça aurait été plus romantique. Ils observent et toutes les lumières s'arrêtent complètement. Aucune n'est épargnée.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si on a une centrale électrique générale qui se charge de ça ?

\- Oui, je sais même où elle se trouve. Mais as-tu trouvé ta solution par rapport à tes poignets ?

\- Non. Tu en as une ?

\- Je me suis rappelée cette semaine que j'avais trouvé une solution.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Tu ne m'en laissais pas le temps et j'étais trop occupée avec les préparatifs d'Oxford. Il nous faut une voiture et des pinces pour te surcharger. Avec ça, tu auras moins de difficultés de le vaincre.

\- Tu es trop forte, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'aime.

\- Si tu pouvais me faire plus souvent confiance.

Il l'embrasse et ils se mettent en direction de la centrale électrique de la ville. Ils tombent sur une voiture de police en chemin qui essaie de calmer la population. Ils utilisent la voiture pour faire leur plan et ils espèrent que ça sera bon. Il finit par entoiler Gwen au véhicule et ça ne lui plait pas. Elle va tout faire pour aller l'aider et ne pas rester là sans rien faire pendant que son petit ami risque de se blesser gravement.

Peter trouve arrivant à la centrale électrique, croise évidemment Electro qui se fait un malin plaisir de se moquer du jeune super héros. Il lui répond sur le ton de l'humour à son tour, pour ne pas montrer son stresse. Ils arrivent à se stopper et à se retrouver face à face, prêt tous les deux à se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un deux soit mort. C'est leur rôle. Mais Peter préfèrerait terminer en beauté et sans trop de dégâts. Il venait de lancer une dernière vanne, pendant qu'Electro serrait les poings montrant qu'il était prêt.

\- Regarde notre vieil ami, ça sera peut-être la dernière fois que nous le verrons, m'annonce sans vergogne Harry.

\- Non. Jamais il ne se laissera vaincre Harry.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Harry, je suis le bouffon vert ! Profite, ce soir, tu ne le verras plus !

\- Je refuse. PETER VA-T'EN…

Venais-je de hurler de toutes mes forces, montrant que je ne désirais que son bien, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse tuer.

\- Lizzle ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix, me cherchant du regard.

Et c'est là qu'Electro en profita pour se désintégrer en électricité pour donner un énorme coup au ventre de Peter. Surpris, celui-ci tomba, mais reprit vite des forces et ses capacités. Une course poursuite commença entre les deux combattants. La guerre était déclarée.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE :** Finalement il y aura bien deux chapitres avant la fin. Celui-là et le prochain en plus d'une scène bonus. Désolée pour ce petit chapitre, le prochain sera plus grand et que mieux que celui-là. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire. J'espère ne pas l'avoir bâclé et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Chapitre 16**

Le combat est violent. Bien plus que le premier qu'il a fait avec lui, et certainement le plus énorme qu'il n'ait jamais vécu jusque-là. Il est bien plus fort que lors de son dernier entretien avec Electro et il a pris beaucoup l'assurance entre temps.

Peter était en difficulté, il avait du mal à rester debout sur ses deux pieds. Il se releva plusieurs fois après chaque récupération. Max n'était pas près d'en finir là avec Spider-Man. Il l'avait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà, et s'était juré de l'anéantir. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille après l'ignorance de ce dernier.

Après qu'il lui ait renvoyé un nouvel électrochoc qui en fit trembler le super héros, Spider-Man trouva la force et le courage nécessaires pour continuer, même si cette dose d'électricité aurait pu lui être fatale, car son ennemi continuait de la lui lancer du bout de ces mains bleues. Il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir s'il avait mal, au contraire, il ressentait une satisfaction de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens à en s'en casser les cordes vocales.

\- Plie-toi, à moi Spider-Man, tu es bien trop faible, se moqua-t-il.

\- JAMAIS !

L'homme électrique essayait toujours de faire mettre un genou à terre et de lui faire perdre sa dignité. Il résiste, il ne veut pas lui faire ce plaisir.

De mon côté j'observais la scène tout en tentant de me défaire de l'emprise du bouffon vert. J'avais juste envie d'aider Peter.

\- Lâche-moi, le suppliais-je en lui donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes.

\- Certainement pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, ton heure arrivera bientôt.

\- Mon heure ? Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu as besoin de moi !

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Je suis ton amie d'enfance. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

\- Une amie qui me cachait pourtant le secret de Peter Parker !

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a deux mois.

\- As-tu donc oublié le projet que nous avions commencé sur Spider-Man ? Et tu te prétends être mon amie ?

\- Arrête ! Je sais qu'au fond il reste encore une partie de toi quelque part.

\- Mmmmhh… ça m'est égal désormais, regarde ton vieil ami Peter. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers la scène de combat, je voyais Peter allongé sur le dos et sur le bitume.

\- Harry, arrête ce combat s'il te plait, le suppliais-je.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens, se moque-t-il en lançant un de ses nouveaux rires diaboliques à en faire froid dans le dos.

Les décharges qu'il lui flanquait lui faisaient comme des coups de poignard dans le corps. Ou comme s'il se faisait une séance d'acuponcture, vous savez, les petites aiguilles qu'on vous met sur le corps pour faire passer les douleurs. Un peu comme ça, mais en beaucoup plus puissantes.

Il pensait qu'il était en train de perdre sa bataille. Il se voyait déjà aux urgences lorsque soudainement une voiture se jeta et propulsa Électro plusieurs mètres plus loin de ça victime qui en profita pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur le sol, la tête entre elles et finissant par en poser une sur son cœur qui était sur le point de le lâcher. C'est alors qu'il entendit la portière de la voiture qui venait de percuter son adversaire, claquer. Il lève la tête, et voit sa blonde préférée venant lui porter secours. C'est le comble pour un super héros. Se faire aider alors que c'est lui qui sauve les humains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude en tout cas.

Rien que le fait de la voir lui redonne la force idéale pour continuer ce combat qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Gwen court vers son petit ami pour s'assurer qu'il aille mieux.

\- Va te mettre à l'abri. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Elle ne lui désobéit pas et comprend parfaitement que cette fois c'était son rôle. Il pensait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais il se rendait-compte que sans Gwen, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, et même si j'étais dans les environs. De toute façon, j'étais bien trop occupée. On pouvait juste actuellement lire un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres, tandis que je venais d'entendre Harry rager face à l'intervention de Gwen Stacy.

Pendant que la blonde montait les marches en courant vers les commandes de la centrale électrique, Peter avait eu le temps de reprendre cette bataille de choc. Il évitait les décharges jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se poser entre deux poteaux de la centrale. Une idée incroyable venait tout juste de lui traverser l'esprit. Il forme une toile d'araignée. Électro arrive à le neutraliser avec ça décharge et tente de refermer sa toile tant bien que mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui prendrait autant d'énergie, surtout qu'Électro est en train de le vampiriser jusqu'au sang. Il sent ses mains trembler. Gwen qui regardait la scène depuis la tour attendit le signal de Peter pour rallumer la centrale. Quand ce fut le moment, elle y prit un plaisir immense. Pour elle, cela sonnait la fin.

Elle enclencha la clef avant de bouger la poignet et la tourna d'un coup sec ce qui accentua la charge électrique avant que Spider-Man ne la dirige vers son ennemi qui se la prit en pleine face. Le hurlement d'Électro venait de montrer la réussite du combat et en un rien de temps il venait de se désintégrer. Gwen sortit en trombe, quand Peter redescendit de son perchoir et celle-ci laissa éclater sa joie. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils venaient également de sauver deux avions qui allaient entrer en collision et ils fêtaient également leur victoire. Mais la jeune femme le serrait trop fort, il ne s'était pas totalement rétabli. Il lui faudra à tout casser trois ou quatre jours pour retrouver une forme du tonnerre.

\- Aïe, doucement Gwen, s'exclame-t-il pour lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement.

\- Pardon Peter. Je suis tellement heureuse. Tu vois que tu avais besoin de moi.

\- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seul.

\- L'orgueil du super héros, le retour, rigole-t-elle.

Il lui fait une grimace en guise de réponse. Pendant que le bouffon vert laissait sa rage s'extérioriser contre la bataille que venait de gagner son vieil ami.

\- On va voir si cette fois il va s'en sortir, rugit-il en fronçant les sourcils, montrant ainsi des rides sur son front.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me fait voler dans les airs tout en me tenant fortement dans ses bras pour ne pas me laisser tomber, jusqu'à Gwen et Peter et un rire diabolique sorti de sa bouche et raisonna. Les deux tourtereaux regardèrent partout avant de nous voir débarquer.

\- Peter, c'est Harry, remarqua la blonde après avoir scruté de haut en bas l'homme de couleur verte et en le tirant par le costume.

En y regardant de plus près à son tour, elle avait raison. Mais il était plus impressionné de me voir là que lui.

\- Lizzle, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ça devrait aller.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

\- Non. Peter, je suis désolée. J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas les laisser prendre mon sang.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Je sens les mains d'Harry me serrer jusqu'à m'en couper la circulation du sang. Je tourne la tête vers, mais il continue de fixer Peter en accentuant son regard de méchant.

\- Comme ça, tu étais au courant. Donc quand Spider-Man déclinait... tu voulais dire que c'était Peter.

\- C'était pour ton bien. Nous ne voulions pas te perdre. Regarde ce que tu es devenu.

\- Je suis ainsi à cause de vous. Ma personnalité se révèle au grand jour. Je te croyais mon ami, Peter.

\- Ça n'a pas changé. Mais nous devons régler ce problème tous les deux. Liz n'a rien avoir là dedans.

\- Bien au contraire, nous sommes liés tous les trois depuis le début. Ne l'as-tu pas compris ? Nos parents ont tout organisé de cette manière. Mais dis-moi, qui de Liz ou Gwen tiens-tu le plus ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question et ne peux y répondre.

\- Menteur. On apprécie toujours plus quelqu'un, qu'un autre. Par exemple, c'est Liz que je préfère à toi.

\- Alors libère-la.

\- Non. Parce que tu vas devoir choisir entre Gwen ou Liz.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Je le voyais venir gros comme une maison. Je la sentais mal sa question. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas quelle idée tu as en tête, mais je te déconseille d'aller jusqu'au bout, le suppliais-je avec des yeux doux et brillants de peur.

\- Harry n'existe plus.

\- Je suis sûre que si.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il est encore là ?

Sans réfléchir et dans le feu de l'action pour lui prouver mon ressenti, je l'embrasse furtivement sous les regards médusés de Gwen et Peter qui attendaient le verdict. J'avais vu juste durant quelques secondes, il ne jouait pas un rôle, il était encore présent, au fond de lui, mais sa nouvelle personnalité le freinait totalement. Il avait continué notre baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'y mettre fin. Je croise son regard, j'avais aperçu une petite lueur dans ses yeux que j'avais déjà vu une fois, mais qui disparut aussitôt. Il secoua énergiquement la tête quand soudain, il nous élève à une certaine hauteur. Je fis la première à me faire éjecter de son bouclier volant contre un des poteaux de la centrale électrique qui remarchait de nouveau. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir - Peter non plus – que je me prenais une décharge électrique en touchant le poteau et atterrissais dans un bruit sourd sur le sol sans énergie. L'homme-araignée fut pris de court, il était en train de courir lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements de Gwen s'élever de nouveau dans les airs. Il se hâta de poursuivre Harry ne se préoccupant plus de moi pour essayer de sauver sa promise.

\- Voyons maintenant si tu peux sauver Gwen, hurle Harry avec joie.

Il vole à grande vitesse vers le ciel étoilé talonné de prés par Peter qui jette toutes les secondes un filet de toile d'araignée en direction de son nouvel ennemi à combattre. C'est la première fois qu'il est obligé de se battre deux fois de suite qui sont bien plus fort que des malfrats de classe moyenne. Mais Harry avait pris une sacrée avance sur lui, il venait tout juste de se retrouver à quelques mètres de lui que de nouveaux cris de la jeune femme retentir.

Il l'avait balancé de son bouclier comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Il accéléra la cadence de ces mouvements. Une chute vertigineuse commençait pour Gwen. Elle finit par toucher la cloche en verre de la centrale qui se brisa sous son poids. Peter les suit le plus rapidement possible. Les bras sur son visage pour ce protégé des éventuels débris l'empêchèrent de voir sur le coup que Peter a tout juste eu le temps de la sauver d'une chute mortelle.

\- Ça va aller. Tout est fini !

\- Tu en es sur ?

Il allait lui répondre par une réponse positive, lorsqu'évidemment, Harry s'interposa entre eux et dégagea Gwen de son adversaire. Une bagarre se déroula entre eux. Au grand jamais, Peter n'aurait pensé qu'un jour cela se passerait ainsi entre eux. Il avait pourtant été là pour eux dans leurs moments les plus durs quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il ne comprend pas ce qui a pu le changer autant, même si la mort n'est pas loin pour lui. Il y avait d'autres moyens de la vivre s'il n'avait pas le choix.

Gwen les observait dans son coin, supportant son cher et tendre amour, quand un énorme débris la fit perdre son équilibre et la fit tomber. Cette fois-ci, elle n'en voyait plus le bout de sa chute. C'était comme dans un de ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait souvent : elle tombait dans un énorme trou sans lumière et sans fin. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle appelle son sauveur. Sur un enchainement de coups de poing donné à Harry, il déverse un lot de haine. Le visage de ce dernier en fait les frais et se retrouve en sang.

\- Ça c'est pour Gwen. Et ça... pour Lizzle parce que tu l'as manipulé jusqu'au bout pour obtenir son sang et que tu as failli la tuer.

\- J'ai failli la tuer ? Répéta soudain Harry arrêtant de bouger et ouvrant les yeux.

Peter s'arrêta pensant qu'Harry avait une once de bonne conscience et qu'il allait peut-être arrêter cette guerre entre eux deux et s'excuser avant que cela ne finisse mal. Des larmes sur les joues du bouffon vert coulèrent et Peter espérait qu'il ne soit pas totalement perdu.

\- J'ai vraiment failli la tuer ?

\- Oui, répondit-il gardant un peu de scepticisme.

\- Comment ai-je pu faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire.

\- Aucune idée. Pourtant je l'aime.

\- Tu as de la chance, elle est toujours en vie. C'est terminé Harry.

Aucune réaction ne se montra sur le visage du jeune Osborn. Ce pendant, il n'avait toujours pas déclaré forfait.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé Liz.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti à ce sujet là. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Seulement nos vies se sont séparées et j'ai rencontré Gwen.

\- Je l'ai aimé moi aussi. Et bien plus que toi !

\- Mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de sortir avec des filles.

\- Toi aussi !

\- Je le faisais pour oublier. Parce qu'elle était trop intéressée par toi et me voyait comme un ami.

\- Et après ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de le chercher après qu'elle fut partie ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait ! Plusieurs fois, sans aucun retour.

Peter m'aimait à sa façon, lui aussi. Il savait également qu'Harry a toujours eu des sentiments pour moi, mais leur amitié posait problème. Personne ne voulait décevoir l'autre si une relation naissait. Et nous étions jeunes. Nous n'avions même pas 12 ans. Allez comprendre quelque chose à l'amour à cet âge-là. L'amitié était surtout plus forte pour nous trois. Même s'ils avaient du succès avec les midinettes à l'époque.

Ils allaient continuer leur discussion, quand l'appelle de Gwen envers Peter le ramena à la réalité. Et la vit dégringoler. Elle n'en voyait plus le bout. Peter était encore une fois sur le point de l'attraper, mais sa discussion avec son vieil ami le fit ralentir et perdre de la distance. Et son filet de toile n'était pas assez grand. Il avait juste réussi à rendre la chute moins brutale, même s'il entendit un énorme craquement qui ne le rassura pas. Il accrocha la toile à une bonne hauteur et attrapa Gwen dans ses bras en douceur avant de la poser délicatement sur le sol. Il tenta de la réveiller plusieurs fois sans succès. Il saisit l'importance de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à ses parents ? Lui en voudraient-ils pour la vie ? Il la cajole dans ses bras en pleurant. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, il a tout fait pour la sauver et finalement elle est morte.

Quand il termine de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait appeler la police et les urgences.

Pendant que les ambulanciers font de leur mieux pour me sauver, pour Gwen il était déjà trop tard. Harry se faisait arrêter. Peter regardait la scène en hauteur, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Quand l'ambulance se met en route en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche, et il suit de près la voiture.

J'étais allongée sur ce lit, dans un endroit que je n'aimais pas. À part chez mes parents ou dans mon appartement, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'avais vécu depuis plus de deux mois des aventures que je n'oublierais jamais. J'avais un secret à tenir, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de divulguer la véritable personnalité de Peter Parker.

Depuis que je suis entrée dans cette chambre d'hôpital aux mûrs blancs et sans chaleurs, je suis perdue. J'ai le regard vague. J'ai eu la visite de plusieurs infirmiers et policiers qui rentraient toutes les heures. Les policiers menaient leur enquête sur la mort de Gwen. Je joue l'amnésique, et de toute façon, je ne sais pas moi-même comment elle est morte, je suis autant dans l'ignorance qu'eux bien que j'étais sur les lieux du crime.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est le combat entre Electro et Spider-Man et qu'apparemment, Harry Osborn a été arrêté et fait partie des suspects principaux. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne me comptent pas dans les criminels dans cette enquête. Ils m'assurent que je suis bien une victime. Je pense que si je leur avais tout dit, ils m'auraient peut-être prise pour une folle ou aurait du me garder plusieurs heures pour vérifier la véracité de mon histoire.

Le dernier policier m'avait gentiment proposé d'appeler quelqu'un de ma famille pour les prévenir de mon accident, mais je n'avais plus personne, et la seule tante qu'il me restait était en Allemagne, nous ne nous parlions pas plus que ça, pareil avec mes cousins et cousines. Mes parents ont toujours été discrets. Par ailleurs, il m'avait rappelé qu'un dossier parallèle avait été ouvert pour la mort de mes parents. Qu'il fallait forcément que je m'occupe de la paperasse ennuyante et que personne n'aime faire, surtout dans ce domaine-là. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir aux choses sérieuses, je veux juste souffler un peu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis que je suis arrivée, et voilà où ça m'a menée. L'infirmière qui repassa pour me faire signer des papiers me demanda :

\- Dois-je appeler quelqu'un pour annoncer votre présence ici ?

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il me reste quelqu'un ici.

Elle sort de la chambre. Si je me basais sur mes derniers souvenirs et les dires des policiers, Peter a préféré sauver Gwen, même si elle a surement plus subi que moi. Je ne miserais donc pas sur sa venue ce soir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note :** Dernier chapitre avant le petit bonus de fin. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bonus de fin officiel ou si j'en ferais une suite à la sortie du 3 si jamais j'aime bien le 3ème. Enfin, appelons ça un épilogue. Enfin vous en jugerez vous-même. En attendant, voici le dernier chapitre. J'ai adoré faire ce chapitre. Un de mes préférés sûrement. Je répondrais à vos reviews à la fin du bonus que je publierais la semaine prochaine si tout vas bien.

**Petite anecdote :** Le passage de Peter dans la salle de bain est presque vrai. C'était tiré d'un moment de ma vie ou mon père a divorcé peu de temps après avec ma mère et je l'ai trouvé dans cet état-là. Bon bien sur, le discours est faux. Et purement inventé. Mais tout ce qu'il se passe avant c'est du vécu )

**Rappel : **Évidemment, l'univers et les personnages de Spider-Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Lizzle Hubble a été créée par moi. (Et est certainement le personnage que j'apprécie le plus dans ceux que j'ai inventé)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce dernier chapitre =D Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Début de soirée, l'infirmière m'explique qu'il est l'heure pour elle de s'en aller et qu'une autre interne la remplacera ce soir pour vérifier que j'aille bien. Elle me rappelle également que c'est le dernier moment pour moi de prévenir quelqu'un si je le souhaite. À 21 heures, plus personne ne pourra me rendre visite. Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'ignorer son discours. J'étais préoccupé à regarder vers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir la lune éclairer ma chambre. Le ciel était clair, je pouvais apercevoir les étoiles qui brillaient. Elle quitte la chambre dans un claquement de porte.

Je me disais que les étoiles dans le ciel étaient peut-être mes parents et Gwen et qu'ils me surveillaient de là-haut, j'étais tellement peinée du sort que la vie leur a offert, personne ne le méritait. Ça n'était pas leur heure. Et je commençais à croire à n'importe quoi. J'espérais même un signe de leur part pour me dire que tout va bien et que je suis seulement en train de faire un mauvais rêve et qu'à mon réveil, tout redeviendra normal et c'est là que je pourrais serrer très forts, Gwen, Peter et Harry dans mes bras pour pouvoir leur dire que je les aime. On s'en rend-compte que lorsque nous les perdons définitivement. La vie est injuste.

Une ombre volant dans les airs entre deux toits me fit réagir. J'arrache rapidement ma perfusion qui était plantée dans ma peau, quitte le lit inconfortable ouvrit la porte à grande volée avant de courir dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais autant sprinté de ma vie. C'est à peine si j'ai entendu la voix de la réceptionniste qui m'interdisait d'aller plus loin. Par chance, je n'étais qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je l'ai reconnu aussitôt. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse se promener entre deux maisons à plusieurs mètres du sol. Vous devez me trouver ridicule, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie de le revoir. J'étais déjà en train de perdre mon optimiste face à sa venue. Imaginez alors ma surprise.

Il était en train de passer tranquillement les portes coulissantes, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, suivit de près par la réceptionniste. Je n'étais pas non plus au point de m'échapper de cet endroit et ça n'était pas une prison que je sache. L'infirmière ordonnait déjà aux gardes de m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il ouvre grand ses bras musclés dans lesquels je m'y blottis volontiers.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'infirmière et les vigiles comprennent que des retrouvailles se faisaient sous leurs yeux. Je serrais fortement le jeune homme, je l'étouffais presque, à mon tour. Tout ce stresse et cette panique que je retenais depuis que je suis arrivée ici, finit par lâcher et je fondis en larmes dans ces bras réconfortants. Ne voyant pas de danger immédiat, les vigiles reprirent leur place tout en reprenant leurs airs sérieux. J'étais scotchée. Le meilleur dans toute cette histoire ? C'est qu'il répondait sans broncher à ma tendresse sans limites tout en l'approfondissant et me laissant faire quand j'installai mes jambes autour de sa hanche. Je voulais moi-même l'emprisonner, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse aussitôt lui aussi. Après de tels rebondissements, y a de quoi virer paranoïa – zut, je commence à ressembler à mon père —.

Autour de nous, personne ne savait qui il était et ce que nous venons de vivre. Ça nous rapprochait un peu plus. Nous avons tous les deux perdu quelqu'un. Son sac m'empêchait de me cramponner correctement. Son costume était probablement à l'intérieur.

— Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber tu entends ?

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Alors, ne dit rien !

En effet, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire savoir que j'en étais émue. Je me faisais à l'idée de finir la semaine seule à supporter mes problèmes. Il prend ma main et la serre gentiment avant de la refermer avec l'autre.

— Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas venir ?

— Pour être honnête, oui. Tu avais Gwen. Donc je me disais que tu resterais avec elle jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

— J'ai suivi les ambulanciers pour m'assurer que tu étais entre de bonnes mains et pour savoir dans quel hôpital ils te mettaient, puis je suis revenu sur les lieux de la bataille, et quand ses parents sont arrivés, je suis revenu.

— Et ça va, tu t'en sors ?

Il s'arrête de parler, avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête et de fondre en larmes à son tour. Chacun d'entre nous y est passé. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais un homme pleurer. De mes exs ou même de mon père, aucun ne l'avait fait. Ça fait quelque chose. Les gens savent te réconforter, mais toi, tu ne sais pas trop, tu te contentes de faire le maximum. La seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit est de lui rendre ces câlins. Je lui frotte le dos, il s'agrippe à mon vêtement. Il met un petit moment avant de contrôler sa tristesse. Il me relâche.

— Désolé…

— De quoi ? C'est normal. Je suis dans le même cas. Et tu as de la chance, il te reste encore ta tante.

— Tu n'as plus personne ici ?

— Non.

— Il te reste de la famille dans un autre pays ?

— En Allemagne et en Écosse, mais, nous n'avons pas plus d'affinités que ça. Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'aller chez eux et de débarquer comme ça. Même s'ils comprendront forcément.

— Je comprends. Tu veux passer quelques jours chez moi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Comme dit, je ne veux pas déranger. Je vais avoir plein de papiers à faire et l'enterrement de mes parents aussi.

— Si tu veux que j'y assiste, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

— Pour l'instant, je ne m'en sens pas capable de réfléchir à ça.

— En tous les cas, si tu veux venir, il n'y a aucun souci. Dès que tu es libérée, tu viens.

— Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ta tante, pour m'aider à remplir la paperasse nécessaire pour leur enterrement.

— D'accord. Tu as eu la visite de la police ce soir ?

— Toute la soirée, ils n'ont pas arrêté. Mais rassure-toi, ils ne savent rien pour toi ni sur ce qu'il s'est produit, je joue l'amnésique. Tu me diras, après une telle décharge dans la gueule, ils sont compréhensifs.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que je peux entièrement te faire confiance.

— Et tu as vu pour Harry ? Ils l'ont arrêté.

— Je préfère ne pas parler de lui.

— Si tu préfères.

Je n'ai pas oublié la soirée qu'il nous a fait vivre. J'ai perdu un ami. Même s'il était sur le point de mourir, je trouvais ça déplacé de terminer sur une telle note. Il y en a de tellement plus jolies. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais j'aurais bien aimé sortir en soirée, profiter de ces derniers moments avec lui, même s'il lui restait cinq ans, ou plus, peut-être même entamer une relation. J'ai toujours ce petit pincement au cœur, quand je vois tant de SI non réalisés.

…

Je viens de quitter l'hôpital, deux jours plus tard, il était temps, je perdais patiente. Peter a pris le soin d'aller me chercher quelques affaires chez moi pour que je puisse me changer. Dernières formalités à remplir avant tant d'autres. Quand nous sommes dehors, j'ai le soleil qui réchauffe mon corps froid et crispé par tant de manque d'activité. Chaque fois que je sors d'un endroit clos, je revis. Je déteste être enfermée contre mon gré, et surtout si ce n'est pas chez moi.

Nous prenons un taxi qui nous dépose chez lui, je me suis laissée tenter par la proposition de Peter. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retrouver ce côté solitaire, même si j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur mon avenir. À peine j'ai passé la porte, que sa tante me saute dessus, je suppose qu'il a dû juste lui raconter pour mes parents, puisque je me fais assaillir d'encouragement. Peter me montre l'endroit où je vais dormir. Il va partager sa chambre et me donne gentiment son lit, pendant qu'il dormira sur une chauffeuse jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans mon appartement. Je remercie du fond du cœur sa tante pour l'aide qu'elle me porte. À l'heure qu'il est, je serais probablement rentrée à Berlin. Mais, j'ai ce manque qui ne faiblie pas depuis que cette histoire est finie. Plusieurs personnes ne cessent d'être dans ma tête.

Peter ne me lâche plus vraiment depuis que je suis arrivée, il s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais un membre de sa famille. Il a même été cherché pour moi tous les courriers que j'avais dans ma boite aux lettres pendant que sa tante s'excuse de devoir aller travailler. Dès demain, je m'occuperai de la paperasse. Des factures à payer, l'enterrement à préparer, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Peter – qui pour le moment mettait en pause sa carrière de super héros – reçoit un coup de fil de la part des parents qui lui annonçaient la mauvaise nouvelle pour Gwen, alors qu'il était déjà au courant, il sait également que l'enterrement est après-demain. Qu'ils comptent sur lui pour venir les soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Il raccroche et reste silencieux et distant.

…

Comme promis, le lendemain, je commençai à faire les dossiers nécessaires à faire aux nombreux impayés que j'avais complètement oubliés durant cette période pleine de rebondissements. Peter reste dans sa chambre, pendant que sa tante est en train de faire une machine à laver. Lorsque ce fut au tour de mes parents, c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Je devais appeler l'église de notre commune, vérifier qu'à la mairie tout est réglé. Je me perdais facilement dans toute cette procédure. Ma tête ne savait plus où elle en était. Je perdis patiente au remplissage d'une feuille, je ne comprenais plus ce que l'on me demandait. Il fallait des tonnes de papiers que j'avais mis en vrac sur la table de la cuisine.

Je fus prise d'un coup de colère et d'incompréhension face à cette épreuve que la vie m'a infligée injustement et d'un revers de la main, je balance les papiers qui s'éparpillent un peu partout sur le sol, et hurle avant de fondre en larmes. J'avais l'impression que tout ceci n'allait pas se terminer. Je n'avais visiblement pas assez versé de larmes pour en avoir encore. Peut-être que j'allais finir par épuiser mon stock.

Peter et sa tante venaient de dévaler à grande vitesse les marches du premier étage et une main se posa sur mon dos. Ils observent les dégâts que j'avais de causé dans la cuisine. On me caressait le dos et me chuchotait des mots doux pour me calmer. Ça marchait, ma respiration reprenait son rythme. Tante Sally prend un verre d'eau que je ne vide qu'à moitié. Je n'avais pas spécialement soif.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu reprendras tout ça plus tard, me conseille May.

— Je veux le terminer maintenant.

— Ça fait trois heures que tu es dessus. Fais au moins une pause. Sortez un peu tous les deux.

— Je n'ai pas le coeur à sortir.

— Moi non plus, assure Peter. Mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps enfermé. Nous allons devenir fous. Viens. Sortons un peu. Ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

Je me laisse entrainer de force par Peter. Connaissant sa tante, elle aurait tout fait pour que nous sortions. Je monte chercher mon manteau.

— Mes pauvres enfants. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vivre ce genre d'évènement. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour contrôler tes émotions, Peter.

— Je le fais pour elle. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais craqué. Merci en tout cas tantine de l'aider. Et j'ai l'habitude, si je peux dire ça ainsi.

— C'est normal. Personne n'a à vivre ça.

En réalité, Peter avait déjà fait appel à sa tristesse ma veille avant de venir me voir. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait mis du temps avant de se décider de me rendre visite. Et puis, lui aussi avait déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes. Il a perdu ses parents quand il était petit. Même s'il ne se souvient plus très bien, étant donné qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être hanté par son père durant toutes ces années.

Je redescends avec mon manteau sur les épaules et nous sortons. Nous marchons tranquillement dans la rue avant de nous arrêter dans un petit parc où personne n'y était. Il faisait encore jour, nous pouvions apercevoir des petits nuages blancs flotter dans le ciel encore bleu. Le soleil faisait briller les feuilles jaunes et brunes des arbres comme des pièces d'or et de bronze. Un vrai temps d'automne. L'été était passé à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je n'avais pas les idées plus claires que lorsque j'étais le nez dans mes papiers, cependant, la petite brise fraiche qui frôlait mon visage m'apaisait. Mes yeux regardaient le sol et mes pieds s'amusaient à shooter dans des cailloux chaque fois qu'ils en croisaient un sur leur chemin. Le vent avait séché mes larmes. Nous faisons une pause en nous plaçant devant un petit étant rempli de canards et de cygnes. Je prends quelques cailloux dans ma main tremblante avant d'en lancer un par un sans viser les animaux jusqu'à ce que mon lancer soit plus violent et rapide. Peter m'arrête tout de suite et nos yeux se fixent.

— Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas mérité cette vie.

Malheureusement Peter n'avait aucune réponse à me donner. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je repars dans une pleurnicherie ingérable. Je suis déprimée. Même si je sais que je finirais par m'en sortir, il le faut. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à pleurer, mes parents n'auraient pas souhaité que je me comporte de cette manière. Je me redresse et essuies mes joues et mes yeux mouillés avec la manche de mon pull.

— Ça va mieux ?

— Je pense. Je l'espère.

— Tu es plus courageux que moi. Tu ne pleures pas.

— Chacun, sa manière de faire son deuil.

— Je lâche tout ce que je n'ai pas pu donner ces derniers jours. Quand j'étais enfermée. Et depuis cet accident.

— Et tu as raison, ne laisses rien en toi. Plus tu attendras, plus ça finira par exploser. Parole de super héros.

— En parlant de super héros, Spider-Man doit manquer à la ville.

— Je ne pense pas.

— J'en suis sûr que si. Gwen n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrêtes une seule seconde. Tu es Spider-Man.

— Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur pour l'instant.

Il est difficile pour nous deux de trouver un terrain d'entente. Chaque sujet peut être signe d'embrouilles, nous sommes des bombes à retardement qui sont prêtes à exploser à tout moment, pourtant, notre amitié est toujours là. Nous rentrons chez tante May, Peter décide de rester avec moi pour m'aider dans ma paperasse. Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle ville faire l'enterrement.

Avant de retourner chez lui, nous passâmes chez moi récupérer le courrier que je n'avais pas pris depuis deux jours.

…

Nous sommes à l'enterrement de Gwen, toute sa famille est là. Une dizaine de personnes entourent le cercueil noir et lustré. Un prêtre fait son discours. Tout le monde pleure sa mort, pas un n'y échappe. Il n'y a que moi, qui essaie de rester la plus sobre possible. Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous le voulez, je ne manque pas de respect envers sa famille, mais j'estime avoir assez craqué ces derniers jours, je commence à peine à m'en remettre progressivement. Peter était le premier à tourner une page de son journal intime.

Les mots que prononçait le prêtre le rendaient mal à l'aise, je lui pris la main par compassion et pour tenter de le détendre, elle tremblait. Il la serrait fortement sans pour autant m'en briser les os.

C'était terrible pour Peter, qui avait assisté à sa mort, et le prenait comme un échec personnel. Ça dépassait son côté homme-araignée. Il était totalement effondré à son tour et avait du mal à passer ce cap, bien qu'il se retienne lui aussi de ne pas pleurer devant la famille de sa petite amie.

Après que la famille Stacy soit passée par la case cimetière, un recueillement était fait chez eux. Nous y avons assisté jusqu'à la fin. Heureusement pour moi, que l'enterrement de mes parents ne durera pas aussi longtemps que le leur ! Peter eut les condoléances des parents de Gwen ainsi que du reste de la fratrie, il était touché par tant d'amour que les autres lui portaient, il ne s'y attendait pas.

J'étais en train de discuter avec madame Stacy, lorsque je me rendis-compte que Peter avait disparu. Je m'excusai auprès de la mère Stacy et parti à sa recherche. Au bout d'un certain moment, je le trouvai finalement assis sur le lit de sa petite amie. Il observait mon arrivée, et avait dû entendre mes pas dans le couloir. Je m'assis près de lui, il ne refuse pas ma présence. Je place une main derrière sa nuque et la tira vers mes genoux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce geste affectif venait de me traverser l'esprit. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Je lui caresse les cheveux alors qu'il en faisait de même avec ma cuisse. Parfois, ça lui arrivait d'être un peu plus brutal dans son geste, mais je le laissais faire. Sous les coups de 18 heures alors qu'il se calme petit à petit et ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance trop pesante nous décidons de rentrer.

…

La soirée se passe dans un calme que même tante May ne l'eût jamais entendu. Peter qui était toujours d'humeur enjouée et prêt à déconner n'avait pas faim du tout, nous étions en train de manger toutes les deux. Sa tante avait voulu me faire plaisir, en organisant une soirée crêpe. Elle savait que toutes les filles adoraient ce genre de repas. Elle avait vu juste, puisque chaque fois que ma mère en faisait, j'en avalais par quatre. 2 salées et 2 sucrées, comme ça, pas de jalousie dans mon estomac. May était étonnée de me voir engloutir autant de crêpe, elle s'amusait en m'observant manger.

— Toi au moins tu ne perds pas le nord…

— Je n'ai presque rien mangé de la semaine.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu reprends du poil de la bête. Pour ce qui est de Peter…

— Je pense que Peter a retenu depuis bien trop longtemps ses émotions. Tout le monde finit par y passer, même si nous ne le dévoilons pas réellement. Et chacun à sa manière de la montrer.

— Tu as raison. Comment c'est passé l'enterrement de Gwen ?

— Long, mais très appréciable pour tous. Des collègues proches de Gwen, famille, amis étaient tous réunis autour d'elle.

— J'espère qu'elle était ravie de tous les voir !

— Je suppose. Tu en reveux une autre ?

— Sans vous vexer, cela suffira.

— Pour tes parents, c'est après-demain c'est ça ?

— Tout à fait ! J'espère avoir choisi une bonne date.

— J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. J'ai pu me libérer, je vais pouvoir vous accompagner tous les deux.

— Tous les deux ?

— Peter et toi…

— En réalité, je pensais y aller seule. Mais si vous voulez venir, je n'y vois aucune objection. Au contraire.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir. Et puis, ce n'est pas un moment facile à vivre. On est tout de même mieux à plusieurs.

— J'en suis persuadée.

Je me lève de table et débarrasse mon assiette avant de la laver ainsi que les couverts utilisés. Je finis par faire une bise sur la joue et un énorme câlin à May, pour la remercier encore une fois de son accueil et pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Il se fait tard et la journée nous a bien épuisés émotionnellement parlant.

J'entre dans la chambre de l'homme-araignée et le trouve en train de dormir. Il ne semblait pas du tout se reposer, son sommeil était plutôt agité, je le voyais gigoter dans tous les sens. Parfois il se posait, et d'autres moments il bougeait pendant que je me changeais. Je me faufile sur la chauffeuse. Depuis que je suis ici, Peter dormait dessus et m'avait bien prêté son lit. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je compte plusieurs fois mes doigts de pieds jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Je pensais mon sommeil profond, comme il l'avait souvent été dans le passé, mais je remarque que non, lorsque je sens des pieds essayer de m'éviter. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde l'horloge lumineuse près du lit de Peter. Il était 3 heures du matin. J'avais tout de même bien entamé ma nuit. Généralement, je déteste être réveillée aussi brutalement. C'est quand même plus agréable quand c'est le soleil qui vous touche le visage.

Je m'inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir, je me lève et pars à l'aventure une seconde fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant à disparaitre de la sorte sans prévenir ! La salle de bain était allumée et était à côté de sa chambre. Une malheureuse idée eut le temps de me faire paniquer. J'espérais que Peter n'était pas de ce genre-là. C'est quelqu'un de fort. Même si nous avons tous nos faiblesses et nos mauvais moments. Je me dépêche de pousser la porte et je constate qu'il a les mains posées sur le bord du lavabo et si crispées que l'on peut voir ses os ressortir. Sa tête est penchée vers le bas et sa respiration est chaotique. Il était en train de faire ressurgir toutes les émotions qu'il avait retenues jusque-là. Personne ne peut contrôler ce genre de sentiment. Partagé entre la colère, le manque, la perte de confiance en soit, la tristesse. On porte tous un masque dès que nous sortons dehors. Pas besoin d'être un super héros.

Je m'approche à pas de loup vers lui et pose une main sur son dos et le caresse doucement. Seul son short faisait office de pyjama. Toucher son dos nu me faisait frissonner. Qui pouvait bien rester insensible à tant de muscles ?

Il lève la tête et me regarde depuis le miroir. Ses yeux rougis et le visage pâle par la fatigue et l'émotion.

— Je suis totalement nul, bredouilla Peter.

— Tu ne l'es pas, personne ne l'est !

— Je suis tellement énervé contre moi et le monde entier.

— Tu ne devrais pas, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Essaie de te calmer.

— Comment ? Ça fait des années que je retiens cette colère, contre mon père qui m'a abandonné, qui nous a causé tous ses torts.

— On ne peut pas éternellement en vouloir à nos parents.

— Et toi ? Tu as cessé de leur en vouloir ?

— Je me dis qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur expérience voie le jour. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce que nous avons vécu.

— Mais toute cette colère m'empêche de dormir, reconnait-il.

— Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen pour parvenir à te détendre.

— Lequel ?

— Viens !

Je prends la main moite de Peter et l'entraine au beau milieu de la chambre après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte.

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas dormir.

— Chuuuuut…

Puis sous les pulsions et mon manque de lucidité du moment, je m'empresse de l'embrasser. Je ne trouvais que cette solution pour oublier un instant le malheur que nous vivions actuellement. Il me stoppe immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Je ne réponds rien, son refus de continuer me faisait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas envie, surement par respect pour Gwen. Je me détache de lui et me baisse pour aller me coucher, quand une main ferme empoigne mon poignet tout fin et me redresse à grande vitesse. En moins de deux secondes, il m'avait attrapé les bras et m'embrassait sauvagement. Nous, perdus dans la folie qui nous anime depuis des mois ? Probablement. Et nous sommes humains avant tout, nous avons tous nos instants de folie.

Il nous tourne et s'assit sur le lit, je place deux jambes autour de sa taille et il se couche, m'entrainant avec lui.

Dans ces gestes et son envie, je sentais la colère s'évader de son corps. Cette chambre cachait beaucoup de choses. La vie d'un super héros, ce plaisir que nous prenions. Si Dieu nous voyait, nous serions vraisemblablement allés en enfer pour avoir au moins pêché à plusieurs reprises.

À la fin de notre petite surprise improvisée, j'avais ma tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme dont la respiration était beaucoup plus posée. Il dormait. Tandis que je caressais longuement son torse. Mon regard était vide, des larmes sur mes joues coulaient de nouveau. Je réalisais l'importance de cet acte que nous venions de faire.


	18. EPILOGUE

**NOTE :** Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre officiel. Je ne pensais pas le terminer en un jour alors du coup je vous le poste maintenant. J'aime cette fic, merci à vous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je suis en train de faire en même la réécriture pour essayer de corriger le maximum de fautes. Si des reviews arrivent alors que j'ai posté l'épilogue, j'y répondrais dans ce chapitre en éditant ou par mp ;) ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de petit bonus ? Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas, si j'ai assez bien expliqué en ce qui concerne l'histoire de Liz. Encore merci Je vous aime

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

Depuis que nous avons passé cette étrange nuit tous les deux, nous sommes devenus distants. Nous prétextons que nous étions perdus. Pour nous c'était la raison la plus valable. May ne préférait pas s'en mêler jugeant que nous étions assez grands pour régler nos problèmes entre nous.

Malgré notre indifférence, Peter est venu à l'enterrement de mes parents. Contrairement à celui de Gwen, le mien était très intimiste. Personne de ma famille n'était au courant. En sortant du cimetière, je m'accroupis sentant mon coeur relâcher la pression que je retenais également. May s'occupe de moi pendant que Peter me contemple dans mon malheur. J'avais des nausées qui remontaient. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas enceinte. C'est juste une grosse boule d'émotion qui part du ventre qui fait mal.

Ensuite, nous prenons le temps de rentrer. En montant les escaliers je vais pour chercher mon paquet de mouchoirs et tombe sur une lettre que j'avais reçue il y a quelques jours. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait intéressée. Surement à cause de l'emblème au l'ouvre et la lit. Par la suite, je sors mon téléphone comme si j'avais oublié le jour que nous étions alors que cette journée était certainement la plus importante de ma vie. J'avais de nouvelles ambitions. Cette nuit m'avait fait réfléchir.

…

La mauvaise passe d'hier s'était calmée. J'étais plus légère dans mon corps. Même si Peter et moi continuions de dormir dans la même chambre, nous faisions en sorte d'attendre que l'un de nous aille se coucher pour que l'autre puisse en faire autant afin de ne pas trop nous croiser. Pour le diner de la veille, nous avions fait l'effort de nous mettre à la même table. May était agacée par notre comportement.

Je sors de la chambre habillée classe : jupe, blazer, chemise blanche, talons aiguilles, chignons serrés et maquillage sobre. May était partie travaillée pour rattraper sa journée qu'elle avait posée pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas la retenir éternellement et c'était très gentil de sa part de l'avoir fait. Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Elle l'a fait de son propre chef.

Je rentre dans le salon, où Peter était en train de regarder la télévision. Je passe devant lui pour me diriger vers l'entrée et récupère mon sac à main dans lequel j'y mets mes clefs.

— Où vas-tu ? me questionne aussitôt le jeune homme.

— Cela ne te regarde pas.

— Habillé de cette manière ? Je pense que si.

— Nous ne sommes pas en couple, je n'ai pas à être surveillée. Et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

Il reste sans voix et me laisse partir. Après que la porte ait claqué, il éteint la télévision et court dans sa chambre enfiler le costume de Spider-Man. Il ne l'avait pas mis depuis longtemps. De cette façon il passerait crème aux yeux du monde.

Il fait de son mieux pour la suivre. Il réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne prenne le bus. Elle s'arrête et continue de marcher dans quelques rues avant de se retrouver en face de celle d'un grand bâtiment grillagé par des barbelés et un policier qui surveillait l'entrée. Ce lieu, Peter le connaissait bien. Il en avait envoyé plus d'un là-bas. Il sait aussi qui se trouve dans cet établissement. La lettre que j'avais reçue était une autorisation pour rendre visite à Harry Osborn un dimanche par mois. Il descend la rejoindre rapidement et la mène de force dans une ruelle où personne ne pouvait les voir. J'étais sur le point de hurler, mais je venais de m'apercevoir que Peter était là. Il me prend par les bras et me secoue.

— N'y va pas !

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire bon sang ?

— Il a tué Gwen. Il a failli te tuer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu désires le revoir après tout ce qu'il a fait.

— Parce que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Qu'il me manquait !

— Comment peux-tu aimer ce genre de personnes ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est inexplicable.

— Donc ce que nous avons fait jeudi t'est égal ?

— Nous étions d'accord pour dire que nous étions perdus. À quoi pensais-tu, sincèrement ?

— Ça ne voulait rien dire ?

— Exactement !

Blessé, Peter enlève son masque et le met dans sa poche arrière du jean et me plaque contre le mur.

— Si tu ne me laisses pas partir je hurle.

— Mais n'y va pas, s'il te plait !

— Je suis désolée, Peter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Je comprends que c'est un criminel.

— Ce qui est noué ne peut pas être dénoué, me rappelais-je soudainement à haute voix.

— Quoi ?

— Lui et moi sommes liés.

— Et nous deux ? C'est quoi ? De la merde ?

— Nous sommes amis, tout simplement.

Notre conversation fut stoppée par des sirènes de police. Les voitures passaient près d'eux et rapidement ne s'arrêtant pas pour aller dans le parking de la prison. Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers moi, il pressentait un danger dans la ville. Ce sentiment était étrange chaque fois qu'il l'avait. Il devait les suivre, il était triste de me laisser y aller.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Vas-y. Ils ont besoin de toi.

— Si je m'en fais pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

— Va les sauver Peter…

La dernière sirène se fait entendre. Il tape du pied et me rend ma liberté avant de suivre cette troupe musicale. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, je suis à l'heure, il ne m'a pas retenu longtemps. Je rajuste mes vêtements et me présente au vigile qui me laisse passer.

Je n'apprécie pas de marcher dans ses couloirs lugubres dont l'odeur vous retourne l'estomac. La prison et les hôpitaux sont des lieux dans lesquels je n'y passerai pas ma vie entière à l'intérieur. Avant d'arriver à destination, je dois attendre avec un groupe de femmes, elles ont aussi leur convocation dans les mains et ont laissé leurs affaires à l'entrée. Lorsqu'un pénitencier apparait et il nous guide. Avant de retrouver chaque personne que nous attendions, nous passons deux portes encore avec des détecteurs de métaux. D'autres gardes prennent les autres femmes et un se presse de venir à ma rencontre. Je lui montre ma carte d'identité et ma convocation.

— Vous n'avez le droit qu'à une heure, annonce l'homme au képi bleu marine. Des gardes vont devoir rester près de vous par mesure de sécurité.

— Pourquoi ne suis pas avec les autres ?

— Parce que Mr Osborn est enfermé dans une partie spéciale. Et seuls son médecin et vous êtes autorisés pour les visites. Je ne sais pas si vous devez vous estimer heureuse d'avoir été choisie.

— Comment est-il ?

— Changeant.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il reprend petit à petit sa vraie personnalité. Je suppose que vous le connaissez assez pour savoir dans quel état il a été amené ici.

— Plus ou moins !

— Bien, voilà les quelques mises en garde. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à nous solliciter.

Je n'oublie pas cette proposition. Ni qu'il avait tenté de me tuer. J'ai eu énormément de chance ce soir-là. Je me place devant la porte et il l'ouvre. Je vois Harry assis en face d'une table, une chaise m'attendait. Un costume orange foncé l'habillait. Ça devait lui changer, lui qui avait l'habitude de porter des costars et cravates. Je respire un bon coup et m'avance vers lui. Quand il entend mes talons claquer sur le sol il tourne la tête vers moi et le coin de ses lèvres s'élargit. Ses yeux pétillent. Je m'installe en face de lui. Inévitablement, nous passons plusieurs minutes ensemble sans nous parler, à essayer de croiser nos regards qui fuyaient. Harry me prend les mains pour arrêter ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Je le fixe. Il est difficile pour moi de trouver mes mots. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

— Si tu souhaites repartir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas !

— Je n'en ai pas envie, bafouillais-je.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

— Je m'y fais. Il le faut bien. Maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Pour nous deux.

— Nous deux ?

— Tu sais de quoi je parle.

— Tu as quand même voulu me…

— Et j'en suis désolé pour cette mauvaise action, coupa-t-il immédiatement. Je ne savais plus du tout qui j'étais. Ni ce que je faisais. Crois-moi je l'ai amèrement regretté.

— Tu vas me dire la même chose pour Gwen ?

— Tu as tout compris.

— Je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement. Mais je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance.

— C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je t'aime. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je vais surement me mettre à dos des personnes que j'apprécie.

— Tu as fait le bon choix. Mais ne te retiens pas de vivre pour moi. La vie c'est un show où chacun y prend sa part et fait sa propre histoire.

— Sans toi ça sera plus compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir aussi longtemps.

— Je vivrais à travers toi. Je te l'ai toujours dit : toi et moi, c'est écrit, même si nous traversons tous ses obstacles.

Le blanc de mes yeux devient transparent. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. Il retire ses mains pour en poser une sur une de mes joues et la caresse.

— Tu es si jolie, murmure-t-il. Je sais à quel point j'ai la chance de t'avoir.

L'heure passe vite. Je fus coupé dans mon élan pour dire quelque chose. Le pénitencier me fait revenir à la réalité et m'ordonne de quitter les lieux. Avant que je ne passe le pas de la porte, Harry me parle une dernière fois.

— Je suis le plus honnête Lizzle, et n'oublie pas : la chose la plus difficile dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. Tu sais ce que signifie cette phrase. Je t'aime Liz' !

En effet, je connaissais la signification de cette dernière phrase. C'était également la première fois qu'il me déclarait ce « je t'aime » qui m'avait fait chaud au cœur, mais l'avait aussi brisé. Non, il ne m'avait pas retourné le cerveau, j'avais pris ma décision depuis que Peter et moi avions perdu la face suite aux évènements encourus. J'allais maintenant devoir attendre de le voir, le mois prochain. On est bien tous, main dans la main, mais nos peurs nous rendent solitaires. Aujourd'hui, je le comprenais encore plus.

Je quitte prison et passe chez Peter pour récupérer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi. Je devais me trouver un nouveau boulot pour patienter, le temps qu'Harry purge sa peine – s'il en sort un jour – et m'occuper. J'avais une nouvelle motivation. Il fallait que je la tienne. Je sais que Peter n'aimera pas ma décision. D'ailleurs, il était en train de régler un problème. Un homme robotisé avec des armes en guise de bras et son armure ressemblant à un rhinocéros mettait la pagaille dans Time Square. Il venait de sauver un petit garçon qui espérait le revoir et qui voulait sauver la population de ce nouveau méchant. Quelque pars, voyant toute cette agitation pour lui et autour de lui, il était heureux de reprendre son rôle. C'était lui, Spider-Man, personne d'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
